Demon's Embrace
by Team Moriarty
Summary: "I don't know what's worse, going to hell or falling in love with a demon." Bella finds herself summoning a demon for a wish. When she finally gets what she wants, it's not all what she thought it would be. AU/Kinda OOC.
1. The Article

-Chapter 1-

Bella's POV

It was rainy outside and I had absolutely no idea what I should do. I couldn't go out with my friends because they all moved away two weeks ago. By 'friends' I mean my one and only friend I have ever had growing up in this small little town. She had to move away because her father got transferred to Africa. That's not the only thing that sucks, she doesn't even get phone reception, a decent postal system or even internet access. It seems like she was living in a jungle.

That doesn't bug me though because I'm usually alone all the time anyway. Rosalie was always busy at parties and clubs and I was never really into that kind of stuff. My name's Bella and I like reading. I'm, what you guys would commonly call it, a nerd, I suppose. I don't wear those taped up glasses, I don't tuck in my shirt, I don't have freckles and I don't have braces. I have wavy brown hair, my eyes are a light brown, my complexion is fair and I'm only 5'4" tall. I'm average and I liked it that way. I didn't stand out but at the same time, I'm not outcast either. I was in between.

My mom and dad aren't home. They were workaholics who never learnt to take a break. But that's not the reason why they were never home; they're dead. Rosalie told me it was because of an accident a very long time ago. I lived on my own for the past two years; I'm eighteen. Everything is being paid for, thanks to the government. Rosalie helps financially, but she's never here physically. I'm alone.

I was sitting on the edge of my neat bed with a magazine in my hands. The magazine belonged to my mother but it's not like she'll miss it. I was flipping through the pages when I came across an article about calling demons. I found it rather intriguing and kept on reading.

_"Demons are supernatural creatures. They come from the deepest, darkest spots of Hell and if summoned, will command you one wish. It may be anything you could ever dream for. But with that wish, comes with a hefty price." _

It kept on going on for about half a page. And at the bottom, there was a website telling me where to go to find instructions to summon a demon. Well, what do I got to lose? I went to my computer and typed in the URL address. The webpage was black with red printing on it. In such precise details, it gave me a list of what to do in order to summon a demon properly.

Well, if that was really real, would it work? Maybe. But all this is fake, isn't it? A bunch of bologna? It couldn't hurt to try, right? I mean, there's no such thing as a demon. Might as well...

I stood in the middle of my room, listening to the rain pounding against the window. The lights were off and my room was as neat as can be. Step by step, I started to follow the instructions. I calmed myself down and started to whisper the latin words that were printed on the screen.

I held my posture straight, my hands in a praying position, my eyes closed and my breathing was slow and steady.

"_Per secreta maculis in inferno, ego præcipio tuum daemon apparere prodiendum super me. Et cessavit metus. Minus tuum daemon apparere prodiendum super me. Tuum daemon concedemus, voluntate elegi mihi carissimo. Sit daemon veni foras._" After whispering the words so cooly, I felt a tingle go down my spine.

I slowly opened my eyes, kind of scared to see what might be in front of me. As my vision came back to me, I was disappointed. I was half-hoping that something would have happened. I sat on my bed as I shook my head, repetitively saying that this was all just a waste of time.

Suddenly, I felt a cool air whip around the room. I frowned. I didn't leave my window open. Without knowing what to expect, a velvety voice whispered:

"Did someone call?"


	2. Fact Or Fiction

-Chapter 2-

Bella's POV

My heart rate began to pick up its speed. The soft, velvet-like voice disappeared as quick as it came. I began to question if there was ever a voice or even the slightest breeze or if it's all just my imagination.

I saw a swift movement of a shadow blur in my vision and it vanished at the corner of my eye. I started to feel scared but I had to remember what the website told me to do. Keep calm.

"Did you call?" The chilling voice echoed through my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What a silly question." The voice laughed at me. "You summoned me." It hissed.

"Why can't I see you?" I questioned, my hands starting to tremble.

"Calm down. I'm not going to harm you...yet." The voice sounded like a male. "You can't see me because I do not wish to be seen."

A moment of silence flung by and I stood frozen in place. I didn't know what else to say so I stayed quiet, hoping the demon would say something.

"Fine." The voice surrendered.

My bedroom door began to open very slowly. It felt like everything was playing in slow motion. And out came a tall, lean figure. I can already tell this demon was in human form and that he would definitely tower over me. It finally came into the little light I had in the room so I could get to see his features.

He was definitely in human form, that was confirmed.

He was beyond beautiful. He had the perfect wind-swept hair the color of a shiny bronze. I also noticed how fair his complexion was. It nearly matched mine. His eyes were a shocking red. A red full of fiery and fire that it was almost too intense to stare into. He had his arms crossed over his chest. And he looked very bored.

"Are you surprised?" He finally asked.

I opened my mouth to respond but all that came out was nothing. Not even a breath. I wasn't even breathing. He chuckled at my reaction. His voice sounded almost musical, but better. Like a soft piano.

"You don't need to answer that. Most humans would probably be shocked, to say the least." He shrugged, circling around my room without taking his eyes off of mine.

"Why?" I managed to say.

He hesitated for a moment before responding. But when he did he had a very sly smile on his face. He gazed at me intently before speaking.

"Because." He said menacingly. "They think that we are just shadows of the night. A dark shadow, flying through the air or some shit like that. We're not like that. We were, indeed, human once. But we weren't the best kind." He shot me a provocative look. I don't know what his story was, and I had no intention of trying to pry in his business but I had to say this was rather interesting to listen to.

"Why did you summon me?" He said, abruptly.

"To see if this was real or some hoax." I shrugged, feeling a little more calm.

"Well, now, it's not a hoax as you can see." He said, sarcastically. He looked at my funny for a while and I glowered at him.

"What?" I frowned, crossing my arms like he did.

"You aren't frightened anymore. Most humans would still be." He circled around me some more.

"I'm not most humans." I replied, simply.

"I can see that." He whispered, in a chilly voice. "What is your wish, human?"

I haven't actually thought about what I would wish for if this was really true because I was so focused on it being fake.

"I-I don't know." I stammered.

He sighed in frustration and shook his head. "You were supposed to be prepared. You are wasting me time." He growled.

"I really don't know..." I began.

"You have one day. One day to choose what you wish for. Then your soul will be mine."

Then he disappeared.


	3. Rosalie

-Chapter 3-

Bella's POV

He just disappeared right in front of me! This was just too weird. Why did I even do this? Oh yeah, because I'm a stupid girl who has nothing better to do with her time. I'm such an idiot.

I have one day to figure out precisely what I'm going to wish for. What do I want? Money? Power? Stay young forever? What do I long for? I don't know. Well, I guess I've always wanted a friend. A good friend. Someone who would actually talk to me and keep me company. Just someone to do stuff with. Is that a waste of a wish? Trading my soul for friendship? I am feeling even more lonely than ever, so I guess it's not a complete waste.

What if I wished him to serve me? Would that be good? Then he would actually command to my every demand. So, I basically get multiple wishes. I guess if I wish for him to serve me, I would be cheating the 'One Wish Only' rule. Him becoming my servant doesn't seem too bad. I have no one else to talk to, no one to go with me anywhere, no one to fetch me something if I'm incapable of doing something and et cetera.

Did I ever mention that Rosalie doesn't even pay attention to me? Rosalie's my older sister. She's currently twenty-four years old and she doesn't live with me. She lives in an apartment across from town. She's never home either. She's like mom and dad; always at work. I'm the odd one out of the family, though. I don't focus my entire life on just working. Then again, I don't even have a job. All I ever seem to do is read books and write.

Just then, the telephone rang. I ninja jumped over my bed to the bedside table and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" A sad voice came from the other end.

"Rosalie?" I asked. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She never called me before.

"No, nothing's okay. Emmett broke up with me and I don't feel like going to work or staying home alone. Can I come over for a few nights?" She sounded so desperate and I felt bad for her.

"You don't even have to ask. Come now, the guest room's free for you to use." I said, curving my eyebrows in a worried expression.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Her voice cracked.

"For what?" I questioned, confused.

"I-I'll talk to you when I get there. Thirty minutes." She stammered.

"That's fine, hurry over. We'll talk." Then I hung up.

Suddenly, a huge realization came to me. I forgot the demon is supposed to be here tomorrow. What will happen if Rosalie sees him? What will she think? She knows I'm not the kind of relationship person.

I flung myself on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I'm so screwed.

-Later on-

Rosalie arrived right on time. Her cheeks are stained with black mascara that got smudged from her tears. Her hair was so messy and she was still in her work outfit. A mini skirt and a white shirt.

She put all her belongings in the guest room and met me in the living area. She held her head low and now her hair was up in a bun.

"Tell what happened." I offered.

She set herself on the single seat chair and held her knees closely to her chest.

"He yelled at me today." She whispered, shakily.

"Why?" I frowned.

"He said that I'm never home; that it doesn't feel like we're in a relationship." A tear escaped her eye. I wanted to reach out and hug her but I was too afraid.

"And then he broke up with you?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. He didn't even want to try to fix anything. He just said he was done with me." She shrugged, wiping her teary eyes with her wrist.

"It's okay, Rosalie. If it wasn't meant to be, then it's better to know now so you can prepare yourself for the right guy." I attempted to make her feel better.

She laughed a little and shook her head.

"What?" I half-smiled at her.

"I forgot how much of a good sister you are. And-and I'm sorry. Sorry for being such a terrible sister. I was just so caught up with my own life that I neglected my family. This is unforgiveable." She said.

I was shocked at her words.

"I'm always here for you." I smiled and went to hug her.

"I think that I'm going to go to my room. To calm myself down." She rose from the seat.

"Okay, I'll be down here." I told her. She nodded.

I felt horrible for Rosalie. Now I knew that she really was sorry for not being there for me. And I will forgive her. After all, I only have one sister.

Now, there was still the problem with the demon.

And I had no idea how I'll be able to hide him from her.


	4. Caught

-Chapter 4-

Bella's POV

In one minute, I will be meeting my deadline. In one minute, the demon will appear in my bedroom. In one minute, I'm going to sacrifice my soul to for a servant, a friend, someone to talk to. I believe I am making the right choice in wishes. That's all I've ever wanted.

Rosalie is in her bedroom now, using her laptop. I think she's doing some work online or something. Just as long as if she stays in here, I don't care. She just cannot find out about the demon until our deal is complete. Then I'll have to figure out something to do about him.

Three, two, one.

"Have you made your decision yet?" A smooth voice said from behind me.

I whirled around and nearly got a heart attack! The demon was no more than three inches away from me and I backed away as quick as possible. I looked up at his red eyes quickly to see that he looked at me with curiosity.

"Yeah." I nodded once, back up all the way to the window. I held onto the sill very tightly that my knuckles probably went paper white.

"Let me tell you how this is going to work." The demon rubbed his chin. "You will tell me your wish. We will then agree on a specific date. That date will determine exactly when I will take away your soul." As I listened to what he had to say, he was saying this like this wasn't a big deal to him. I'm about to sacrifice my soul! This is a big deal for me and yet he's talking about this like it's nothing.

"I have a few questions." I interjected, courageously.

"Shoot." He offered.

"Why do you need my soul?" I felt a little weird saying this, considering how unnatural this whole situation is.

He shot me a terrified look. "Never speak of that again."

I clamped my mouth shut, terrified I had upset him. A long awkward silence filled the room.

"You said you had a few questions. Go ahead." He whispered, the sound was like the wind.

I hesitated before asking the next question.

"How many times have you done this before?" I looked away.

"Three thousand six hundred." He replied simply. "Any others?"

I shook my head.

"Let's get on with this deal, then." He sneered. "What do you want?"

"I-I wish for you to serve me." I requested, nervously. He frowned at me for a moment, scratched the back of his head and looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"Speak up!" He looked at me with utter shock.

"I wish for you to serve me." I whispered.

He grabbed me by the nape of my neck and looked down at me intently. My eyes widened at I realized what he was about to do but I was too frozen in fear to even think about moving.

Gently, he placed his lips upon mine. His lips felt soft and hot. A little too hot, it felt like I was kissing a torch.

"Done deal." He whispered.

Right behind him was what frightened me even more than his kiss.

Right there in my door way, stood Rosalie.


	5. Excuses & Audi

-Chapter 5-

Bella's POV

My sister was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a devilish -no pun intended- smile across her face. Her brow was raised and she was very smug.

"Ro-Rosalie." I greeted her nervously.

She entered the room with the same smile on her face. I felt very shaky considering there was a _demon _in my room!

"And who must this be?" She inquired, admiring the demon.

"Um...he's my, uh." The demon cut me off.

"I'm her boyfriend." He said nonchalantly. My heart was racing at his words because I don't know how I would be able to keep up this cover story. Will my sister believe it?

My sister grabs me by the forearm and yanks me aside. "Sis! Why didn't you tell me that you have your boyfriend? And that he's _here_!" She whisperes harshly into my ear. I winced a little at her question, I didn't really feel like lying. But I know it's best that she doesn't know.

"I don't know, you don't need to know everything." I rolled my eyes at her, hoping she was falling for this charade.

"So what's his name?" My eyes widened at her question. Not even I know his name! Do demons even possess names?

"My name is Edward." He said aloud, making my sister turn around. _Edward _held out his hand for Rosalie to shake. She reluctantly shook his hand but immediately took her hand back, shaking it like it was on fire.

"You're hot!" She exclaimed, blowing on her burning hand.

"Thank you." He laughed.

Rosalie blushed a deep red and hid her burning hand behind herself. "I was referring to your-"

"I know what you meant." He chuckled.

"Oh...well, I suppose I will leave you two alone." My sister glances at me and widens her eyes with an expression that said 'Damn.'

I watched Rosalie leave the room and close the door quietly. My heart was still racing and my mind was full of thoughts. What am I going to do? What is Rosalie thinking? What if she finds out? How can I keep this demon from her?

"Well that went rather well." The demon acknowledged.

"Uh-huh." I said in a pitched tone, I sounded more unsure than certain.

"I guess we'll have to act like a couple around her now." He said.

I nodded my head. He smirked.

"On to business. You know, this deal won't last forever. So how about three months?" He suggested.

"What?!" I said in disbelief. "I'm giving you my soul so I want to enjoy myself right now while I still can." I sneered.

"Fine. A year. Take it now or leave it." He shrugged, glaring at me.

"Deal." I nodded. "And what the hell! Why did you kiss me?"

His sullen face instantly curved into a scary smile, like he was enjoying this. His red eyes had turn black. Not even dark brown, coal black.

"To seal our deal."

"That's ridiculous! That's sexual assault." I accused him, narrowing my eyes.

"Do you want to go to hell now?" He offered.

I stayed quiet and left the room. He stayed in there, glowering.

"Are you going to come down or not?" I held my hands on my hips.

"We haven't properly introduced yet." He stood still.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I whispered, hoping my sister doesn't overhear us.

"Edward." He nodded once. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"Yet." I added.

He looked at me with sympathy and guilt.

"It's my fault for summoning you. Just come." I waved him downstairs, hoping that this time, he would follow me.

* * *

Edward said he still had some business to take care of so he left for a little while. And for that little while, I was talking to Rosalie. She had a ton of questions to ask me. I had to be careful with what I answered with because, after all, Edward was a demon.

"He's gorgeous, Bella. Where'd you meet him?" She asked me, flicking through the channels. Nothing was really on, so she was really bored.

"School." Yeah, that sounds convincing.

"Really? I haven't seen him before." She shrugged, frowning at the same time.

"Yeah. He's new." I replied, my heart fluttering.

"Oh. Well, he's hot. You got yourself a good one." She smiled, happy for me. "Just hope he isn't a douche bag."

"I know." I said.

"But doesn't his red eyes freak you out?" She asked, glancing at me for a second.

"They're contacts." I said quickly. Wow, good save Bella.

"Cool. They look realistic." She acknowledged.

"Yeup." I said.

I realized that I only had one year left with Rosalie and that maybe I should use that time to do something with her before I leave earth. I only had so little time to do so much and I was afraid that I won't be able to do as much as I would like within one year. This thought frightened me; knowing exactly when I was going to die and cease to exist from this planet.

Not to mention, I'm not even going to be able to go to college or buy my own house outside of my birth town. I won't be able to do have children or marry someone.

I felt like crying. But I have to hold back. This is my own fault anyways. Me and my stupid curiosity.

"Anyway, I'm going to go upstairs. We're going to go out for lunch in an hour, kay? My treat!" She exclaimed.

"Sure! Sounds great." I said, excitedly. She left the room and went upstairs. I sighed.

I should try to make the best of my situation.

"Edward, where are you?" I silently cried.

"Right here." He whispered in my right ear.

I turned my head and there he was, an inch away from me. I jumped and nearly fell off the couch.

"Jeez! Stop doing that!" I cried.

"Sorry." He chuckled at my reaction. "Here, I got you something."

He tossed keys on a key ring.

"What's this for?" I frowned, holding them up.

"Come outside."

I walked outside and right in my driveway was a silver Audi.

"Holy shit." I swore. The car was a beauty! "How the hell did you get this?"

"Demon." He replied with a snarky smirk.

"Right." I murmured. "Why in the world would we need this?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"To go places, obviously." He rolled his eyes.

"We could have just gotten a regular old fashioned car." I said.

"We _could _or we could also get a _good _one." He said, sarcastically.

"Rosalie wants to take me to lunch today." I told him.

"Then you'll go with her." He said.

"I want _you _to come too." I requested, hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course." He replied.

"Great." I smiled widely.

"Bella?" Rosalie called.

"Out here!" I yelled back at her.

"What are you doing out he-holy fuck!" She said, running over to the Audi. "How the hell could you afford this?"

I laughed. "I can't."

Her mouth gaped and she looked from me to Edward and back to me. She pointed at Edward. "He bought you this?!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Your boyfriend is amazing! All I ever got from Emmett was a bracelet. It's broken now." She said in disgust.

"Damn, Bella. I didn't even know you could drive." She was ecstatic. "Could we just, like, go out right now?"

I shrugged. What the hell, why not? "Sure!"

"Thank you." I whispered to Edward.

"Anything for you." He replied.

I gave him a sly smile before entering the driver's seat.

"Nuh-uh." Edward shook his head, frowning.

"What?" I said, offended.

"I'm driving." He said, determinedly.

"I can drive just fine!" I responded in my own offense.

"But I can drive faster, come on." He suggested.

"Bella, let the man drive." Rosalie whispered, harshly. I was about to retort that Edward was a demon not a _man _when I realized that Rosalie didn't know that. Close call, keep your cool Bella!

"Fine." I entered the passenger's seat.

Let's hope he doesn't get us killed.


	6. The Incident

-Chapter 6-

Bella's POV

"Slow down, you're going way too fast!" I urged Edward, slapping his arm but I highly doubt I'm really hurting him.

"Calm down, you're such a nag." He says in distasteful voice.

"Shut up." I nearly growled.

"Jeez, Bella, you're so rude to Edward." She purred. Is she after Edward?

"Sorry." I mumbled half-heartedly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So, where to?" Edward asked, lightly.

"That Italian restaurant up in town! There's only one, I'll tell you where." Rosalie said, excitedly.

As Rosalie directed Edward to where this Italian restaurant was, I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of how quickly Edward and Rosalie seem to become friends. This was supposed to be _my _wish. I wanted a close friend, someone I can unload my problems to, bring me places and just talk. But it seems that Rosalie is flirting with my so-called _boyfriend_. My heart warmed up at this thought. Wait, what?

I looked out the window and noticed Edward's concerned gaze reflecting back at me. He was staring at me worriedly. I tried to fight the urge to look back at him, and I failed.

_Keep your eyes on the road, Edward._ I thought to myself. And as if he heard what I thought, he averted his eyes back to the slippery pavement. The rain hadn't stopped yet. What can you expect? It's Forks, Washington!

"It's over there!" Rosalie pointed eagerly to a petite Italian restaurant surrounded my shops of all sorts. There was people scurrying in and out of stores, teenagers laughing while loitering around and there were older men, around twenty-five years old, who were holding beer bottles outside of a bar. It seems a little too early in the day to be drinking, but whatever.

Edward parallel parked right in front of the restaurant and we got out. We entered the little Italian restaurant and a waiter, about twenty years old with a bright smile and blonde hair, came to our aid.

"Hi, my name is Jessica and I will be your server for today. Table for three?" She looked from Edward, with pleading eyes, to me and then to Rosalie.

"If it's possible." Edward replied, smoothly.

"Of course, right this way." She walked -a little too playfully- and then gave us a booth seat next to an opened window.

"Can I get you guys any drinks?" She smiled, readying her note pad and eyeing Edward greedily.

"Ladies first." He gestured towards me.

"Water, please." I said, she nodded.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake." Rosalie grinned, widely.

"Nothing for me, thank you." Edward said, waving her off. Jessica look unsatisfied and stalked off.

"She was totally checking you out." Rosalie said, giggling like a school girl. "You better watch out, Bella." She winked at me.

I hid my eyes with my hand and pretended to rest my head.

"Don't worry, Bella is the only girl I see." He reassured her. I widened my eyes and -thank god they were hidden- nearly dropped my jaw. Wow, he can really pull this fake relationship stuff off.

"Aww! That's adorable. Bells, you got yourself a keeper." Rosalie pinched my right cheek, and I winced, trying to avoid her touch. "Come on, Bella, don't be like that. You know I was just kidding!"

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes at her teasing and I swore I just heard Edward muffle a chuckle.

There was an odd tapping at the window next to Rosalie and we all turned to look. Rosalie smiled. "Hey, Lauren!" Rosalie looked at us and asked to be excused as she went outside to conduct a conversation with her best friend.

I studied Edward for a while. His red eyes were darkened a little bit underneath a row of long eyelashes. His cheek bones were perfect as well as his nose structure. His lips were curved perfectly and were dark pink. His hair was a sexy messy and I bet he had a body that all male models longed for. He was too beautiful to be human.

"That's because I'm not." He whispered, gently.

I looked up at him and frowned intensely. "How did you...?"

"I can read minds, Bella." He replied matter-of-factly.

"How is that even possible? That defies the law of science!" I exclaimed, my mind boggled with the new found information.

"There are secrets hidden on this planet. Secrets that humans are never going to discover. Those secrets are only to be revealed once the human leaves Earth so that they will not reveal it to anyone else." He said, simply.

"You're a demon." I stated.

He chuckled. "I've told you that."

"So you can do anything?" I asked, curiosity taking over me.

"Anything." He nodded.

"You can take me anywhere I please?" I smiled, feeling a little excited.

"There are limits." He shrugged.

"Limits?" I cocked my head to the side.

"I'm not taking you out of this world." He looked me in the eye sternly.

"I think I would like to take that into my own journey." I reassured him. I was disappointed that there were boundaries, such as never leaving Earth until it was my time.

"You're rather interesting." Edward murmured, quietly.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Different, you are different." Edward said.

"Thank you?" I replied, it sounded more like a question.

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

Just then, Jessica the waiter, came back with a strawberry milkshake and a glass of water. She set them down carefully on the table.

"Will that be all?" She said, completely turning her back on me and facing Edward.

"No thank you." Edward said politely then he gestured over to me.

"Um, can we have a little more time? My sister's not back yet." I smiled weakly. She nodded then took off.

"She's very infatuated with you." I snickered. Edward did not seem amused.

"Her?" He said, digustingly. "Didn't notice."

"Yeah, right! You didn't notice how she was completely averting her attention to you and ignoring me all together? Edward, read her mind and you'll know." I giggled.

Honestly, I thought it was funny how Edward was so oblivious about Jessica's mini crush on him. Maybe he shouldn't be using his mind reading skills on me and focus on other people around him. But I must admit that I am feeling a little jealous that Jessica started developping a crush on Edward.

Rosalie came back in a couple seconds later with rosy cheeks. She was all smiles as she plopped down right next to me. And right on time, Jessica came with her notepad and pen like she was waiting for Rosalie to come back just so that she can be closer to Edward again.

"Have you guys decided yet?" Jessica asked.

"You guys have to try the mushroom ravioli! It's delicious!" Rosalie suggested, with lust-filled eyes.

"I'll try that." I said.

"Me too!" Rosalie added.

"Nothing for me." Edward said.

"Really? You have to eat something!" Rosalie urged him. I shot Edward a worried look and he looked back at me.

"Don't worry about me." He smiled. Rosalie seemed to melt at the sight and stayed silent.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food in five minutes." Jessica trotted off.

-Ten minutes later-

"You were so right, Rose." I said, my mouth full of food.

"I know right." She replied, stuffing her face with ravioli.

Edward seems to be trying hard not to laugh out loud but I could see that he's slipping.

"It's sooo good." Rosalie moaned. Edward lost it, he bursted out laughing.

"What?! What?!" Rosalie said, wide-eyed.

"Nothing." Edward cracked up.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I immediately turned around, swallowing the rest of the ravioli that was in my mouth. Right there stood a tall white boy with blue eyes stood there with a nervous smile. His blonde hair was gelled and he looked to be about my age, if not, a year younger.

"Um, hello." I greeted, awkwardly.

"Hey. My name's Mike. I just gotta say you are stunning and I came by to get your name...which would be?" He looked at me, hopeful.

"Sorry bud, she's taken." Rosalie interjected.

This Mike kid looked at her disappointed. "By who?" He asked.

"By me." Edward replied, his stare looked intimidating.

"Oh, uh, sorry. And you," He looked at me. "uh, sorry." He scurried off quickly.

I felt kind of bad for that Mike kid. It must have taken a lot of gots to come up to a random stranger and imply that they kind of like you. I also felt bad that he got embarassed. He was cute, too. But it's still too bad that if we ever did have a relationship, it would go no longer than a year. And I can't bear to do that to someone.

"Poor kid." I said, turning back to my finished bowl of ravioli.

Jessica came back to the table.

"How is the food?" She asked, tiredly.

"Perfect. May we have the bill please?" Rosalie asks.

"Sure thing." She turns and, thinking we didn't see, winked at Edward. Edward wasn't paying attention.

"She's such a flirt!" Rosalie says, annoyed.

"Why do you guys keeps saying that?" Edward groaned.

"That's because she is! She's like the biggest flirt and still is, I can't believe she's single. I thought she had her heart set out for Eric." Rosalie stated.

"You know her?" I asked my sister.

"Yeah, she used to go to be in my honor's class for communications and she would flirt with every single guy she sees. She changes her boyfriends like I change my clothes! It's ridiculous! I'm surprised she's not even pregnant yet." Rosalie muttered, looking down at her strawberry milkshake.

"That's so mean!" I stifled a giggle.

"But it's true!" She defended herself.

Jessica came back with the bill and handed it right to Edward. Once she stalked off, Edward rolled her eyes as he tossed the bill right in the middle of the table. Right underneath the total, was her phone number.

We both looked at him incredulously. "Do you believe us now?" We said in unison.

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath.

Rosalie whipped out her wallet.

"No, let me get it." Edward said, going up to the cash register.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie looked a little surprised.

"Yeah." He smiled, and headed right towards the register.

"Wow, he's so sweet!" She commented.

We both got up and stood outside of the Italian restaurant. The group of mid-twenties guys were still laughing and talking loudly with beer bottles in their hands outside of the bar. One of them looked my way and he instantly smiled, with a weird expression on his face. He beckoned for me to come over but I pretended like I didn't see anything.

"Hey! Brunette!" Considering that my sister was a blonde, I assumed that male voice was calling out to me - the only brunnette around.

I looked up to meet his lazy eyes and the rest of his friends looked my way. They all whistled and yelled at me to come over. To "Have a beer."

"Bella, maybe we should go back inside." Rosalie nudged me, sounding a little scared.

"Don't worry, Rose. We'll be fine." I reassured her, but I wasn't so sure. Plus, Edward should be back out anytime now.

"Get your fine asses out here!" Another man growled, stalking our way. The rest of the group decided to follow him.

"Bella!" Rosalie started to beg.

"Get back inside!" I rushed her. But before we could get outside, one of the men grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I looked up at him, pleadingly.

"Not 'till we're done with you, sugar buns." He looked at me with a lustful look. I began to panic.

"Rosalie! Get Edward!" Rosalie ran inside before any of the other men could get her.

"Come with us, we're going to show you how to have some real fun." The man holding my arm in a vice grip slurred. I could smell the alcohol in his breath and the smell of cigarettes coming off of his jacket.

"Come on, babe." He growled, pulling me off to a weird alley at the side of the building.

"No! Let go of me!" I screeched.

They tried to pry my coat off of me but the buttons were too complicated for them and they settled for my jeans. They managed to unbutton them, no matter how many kicks I threw at them. I was screaming and fighting them but there were way too many of them. Four? Five men maybe?

"Stop fighting us, sweety, we know how much you want this." One of the men tried to dazzle me, thinking that I would cave in.

"No! Stop!" I tried to scream, but they covered my mouth with their filthy hands.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Her." A menacing voice hissed. I could see one figure at the entrance of the alley. Was it Edward? Where's Rosalie?

"Shut the fuck up." One of the men started charging after him.

Edward jumped to the side of the building, grabbing onto a water pipe.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" He laughed. He then jumped on the ten foot fence.

"You're sadly mistaken." Like a blinding flash, all the men were taken out at once.

Blood started to pile up in the alley and I instantly felt nauseated.

I blacked out right on scene.


	7. Cover's Blown

-Chapter 7-

Edward's POV

When Bella summoned me to her, I was utterly shocked that someone like her would believe in such a thing - usually humans would find the supernatural to be something illogical and fake. And the acumen to why I was unbelievably shocked would be Goths, Satanists or other demon worshipers would be the ones to summon us. Never in my existence would I ever would have thought that an attractive, teenaged, simple girl like Isabella Swan would have ever called to my aid. I would admit, yes, that I was rather surprised she had summoned me.

She's a rather interesting human, I must say. She's very controlling and snappy. I felt a little bit bound to her, in some ways I even felt like it was my duty to make sure that nothing harms her in any way. _But that's what we strive for._An excuse or some event to happen so that we gather our prey's souls in the most rapid way possible and not waste our time - for we are wasting the time of our Master's.

We need to gather living human souls as quick as we can get them. Why? Well, I'm not allowed to reveal just yet. The idea is just horrifying. But, the procedure is easy. Firstly, the human must do a series of rituals. Or if they have found the shortcut, say the special dialect to summon a specific demon in the original language it was meant to be spoken into: _Latin_.

There are three different types of demons found in our region. The Immortal Demons are the most feared, dangerous, deadliest and menacing there could ever be. Only a very special human who, if uses the right pronunciation and terminology when in the process of summoning a demon, can be successful in luring an Immortal Demon to their aid. I am an Immortal Demon. It took several centuries and a ton of soul collecting in order to be ranked to this level. The next two are called the Minor Demons and the Major Demons. The Minor Demons are the trainees; the ones that has only been in our dark world for no longer than a century. The Major demons are what most demons usually become. I, among a few others, are the lucky ones to become Immortal Demons.

Immortal Demons are the only demons to ever possess any crazy, illogical powers.

Bella summoning me was mind-blowing, although, I had to stay calm and not give her any indication that I was surprised to see her because she's not any normal human. I guess it was a matter of time before I realized that nothing about myself being a demon will ever be _normal_.

-Back to the present day-

I hopped down from the fence I was standing on and landed in a puddle of blood. When Rosalie ran inside to tell me that someone was attempting to cause Bella harm, I was overjoyed. It is sickly to think that I was but that's what us demons strive for. We need to get these deals and wishes done with the humans as quick as we possibly. We don't like to spend our time granting these pesky humans. But when I actually saw Bella being groped and forced to take off her clothes, I felt overprotective. I felt like it was my duty to save her and bring her to safety.

Like I couldn't stand to know that she was being hurt.

I knelt down in front of Bella. I could hear her uneven breath and the slow pace of her heart but at least I knew she was alive. I wiped her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. I then picked her up and carried her bridal style back down the alley in the direction of the Audi I bought her. When I could see Rosalie, she ran up to me and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she realized that Bella was unconscious.

"She's alright." I said quickly. "She's still alive."

"What the he-" Her eyes quickly darted behind me. She saw the five men that were knocked down to the ground with pools of blood circling all of them. The scared, shocked expression returned to her face.

_He's a murderer. _I heard her thoughts.

"They're not dead." I responded her unspoken words.

She looked up at me incredulously, speechless.

I walked up to the Audi quietly and put Bella in the back seat, laying her down. I looked at her for a few seconds and closed my eyes. How the hell did I ever let this happen?

Rosalie sat in the front passenger seat and she looked sullen. I got into the driver's side and immediately sped off, not worrying about who the hell caught me speeding because I could talk my way around it.

"What the fuck..." Rosalie whispered, probably thinking that I couldn't hear anything.

"What?" I responded, pretending that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"You're going to get caught." She murmured, her eyes showing fear.

I merged into the nearby highway and sped down it. Not a car in sight. Perfect. I was well over sixty miles over the actual limit.

"There were not witnesses." I snapped back, smirking.

"I am." She said, firing back.

"Will you rat me out?" I looked at her, challenging her integrity.

"No." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't need to beat those guys up."

"Oh and letting them rape Bella is an even better idea?" I said sarcastically, wincing a little at the thought.

"Of course not! But you can be charged for assault. There were five of them, you don't think they won't remember?" She replied, defensively.

"When they wake up, they won't think anything of it. They were drunk. And the blood? They will think they just got into a fist fight or some shit." I snorted, intensely staring at the empty road.

"You _beat _them up! That's against the god damn law." She sneered, slapping the dashboard.

I pulled over and got out of the car, Rosalie followed my lead. We were standing in front of the Audi now near plains of dead grass and a single tree in the distance. Rosalie did not look happy. As a matter of fact, she's pissed off.

_You're no good for Bella. _She thought.

"Tell me what you want to say, Rosalie. I know you're holding back." I grit my teeth, clenching my fists.

"You're a worthless piece of shit compared to Bella. You don't deserve her. You guys are going to break up even if I have to do this myself." She growled.

"Who the fuck are you to tell us what we should and shouldn't do. She's mine and I won't let anyone stand in the way of that." I instantly acknowledged the truth in my own words. This is unreal.

"You're not human." Rosalie yelled, staring back at me intently.

"Excuse me?" I said, in disbelief.

"You're. Not. Human." She sneered. "Don't lie to me, _Edward_." She spat my name. "

"Don't be stupid and childish, of course I am!" I started to feel my defenses go down. I'm in trouble now.

"Oh really? And how come I've never even heard of you before?" She said, a little too smugly for my liking. She had something on me.

"Maybe because you never even cared about Bella before yesterday!" I said, and it was true.

"Non dissimulo me mutus, quia non sum. _Don't pretend that I'm dumb, because I'm not._" She hissed.

My cover's been blown.


	8. Left Behind

-Chapter 8-

Bella's POV

Oh man. This place is so dark and foggy! Wait, am I sleeping? I can't really feel my feet, let alone look at them! Yeah, I probably am sleeping. What happened to me? Did I pass out...? We were...we were at that Italian restaurant.

I instantly remembered what happened. The four or five men coming at Rosalie and I, me telling Rosalie to get Edward, the men grabbing me and dragging me to the alley, they tried to get me to take my clothes off and...and then Edward came. He was on a fence and within a blink of an eye, all those guys were on the ground. I remember seeing dark puddles of liquid forming on the ground and I instantly passed out.

Where am I now?

I carefully tried to open my eyes and once I did, I was staring at a ceiling. I then realized that I was inside of the Audi that Edward had gotten for me. I sat up and right outside, I saw Edward and Rosalie bickering about something. I quietly rolled down the window and listened in on their conversation.

"Non dissimulo me mutus, quia non sum. _Don't pretend that I'm dumb, because I'm not._" I heard Rosalie snap at him.

"Deinde quid sum? _Then what am I?_" Edward said rather nervously. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking behind her at the scenery. Rosalie looked infuriated, like she wanted to slap him upside of the head and leave him there.

"Daemon." She growled.

Even though I didn't comprehend Latin that well, I did know however that she knew what he was. I knew that this day would come.

I just didn't think that it would be so soon.

"Bella." Edward whispered. He wasn't even looking at me and his lips didn't even move!

I pretended like I didn't even hear him.

"We're leaving." He whispered again.

And blindingly, Edward was in the vehicle, looking at me with deep determination in his eyes. He locked the doors before Rosalie could get to them; she was banging on the window and yelling at him to leave and for me to get out of there right now.

Edward didn't even give her so much as a glance before he sped off, leaving Rosalie alone in the highway with no one else to call.

"You can't just leave her there like that!" I yelled at him, getting up from my seat.

"She'll be fine." He said, calmly.

"But she has nowhere to go to." I replied.

"She'll go to your place then." He exclaimed.

A long, awkward silence filled the car.

"She knows what you are now, doesn't she?" I said, not doubting for a moment that what I had heard was false.

"Yeah. It's not like it matters." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I frowned at him.

"We can go anywhere in the world, change our identities and change your name. No one will have to know." He suggested, going eastbound.

"Rosalie will call me in as a missing individual! You're not thinking this through!" I said, not even caring that Rosalie was still probably in the middle of the highway, all cold and alone.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

I closed my eyes and thought long and hard. If we go back to Rosalie, she would never look at me the same and she would be freaked out. But, if she had something to distract her for a little while then maybe she would just let me do my own thing again. She doesn't really care about me anyway. Doesn't she know that Edward was in my life for a reason? Was she that selfish to take him away from me? I want a friend, and that's what I got. I don't need an over protective sister to do my thinking for me!

"Get her and Emmett back together." I said, finally.

"Emm-ett?" He divided the name into two syllables.

"Yeah. He broke up with her yesterday, that's why she was at my house." I said.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"That's what I want." I nodded, confirming.

"Done."

I sat back down in the seat, feeling satisfied. Why did I ever even let Rosalie back into my life? I'm not cold-hearted enough to just let her feel upset and do absolutely nothing to help her even if I knew I could. Darn me and my goodness.

If Rosalie and Emmett get back together, she would go back to how she used to be. A hard working, conceited, boyfriend-crazed twenty-one year old. It's not like she paid any attention to me either, so why should I care? And if she does get back together with Emmett, she would leave me alone and I could finally go about myself again. Plus, I only have one year. Might as well make the most of it, right? I know it's such a selfish, egoistic thought but still. She was never there for me and still isn't.

In my point of view as we were growing up, she would always ignore me. She didn't care about what happened to me or what I did; it never compared to her. She was always the prettier, smarter, quick-witted and happy person. I was just her shadow - but I liked it that way. No one had high expectations for me, no one bothered to ask me what I wanted to do with my life, no one even asked if I ever had a boyfriend. And I liked it, I hated being the center of attention.

I observed Edward as he was now going northbound at an alarming speed. He looked so calm and carefree, as if anything he has ever gone through has not affected him.

"Edward." I whispered his name, he glanced at me from the rearview mirror.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't really matter to me." I shrugged, unnecessarily.

"We have to deal with all the legal crap. I'll handle the that and you just lay low, don't tell anyone what's happening, got that?" He said.

"Sounds fine by me." I smiled.

"Good. Please direct me to your school so we can get this over with." He sighed.

"But it's Sunday." I interjected. "The schools are closed."

Immediately, I noticed the sky changing colour in such a rapid speed. The once partly cloudy afternoon turned to a clear orange and pink sky. The same colours you would fine a half hour after dawn.

"What just happened?" I frowned.

"I accelerated time for everyone except us. So what would feel like one second for us, would be eighteen hours for them. Of course, that isn't happening anymore. I only needed it for a slight moment." He bragged.

"That destroys the law of science. How does that even work?" I asked, mostly to myself. I looked at the dashboard with the glow clock and quickly met my defeat. It was seven-thirty on a Monday morning.

"Are you impressed?" He grinned, his red eyes even brighter with the colour of dawn's skies reflecting off of them.

"More surprised than impressed and a little creeped out too." I admitted.

"You'll get used to it. It's only been a day." He said.

"It feels like an eternity." I murmured.

"I have an eternity to spend." His facial expression faded.

"You don't like that?" I asked.

"It's boring. You know, having no one to share eternity with." He confessed.

"Take a left." I directed, pointing him in the direction of Forks High School. "Well, what about your Master?"

"You see, that's the thing. I'm not done collecting souls yet." He said, souning a little ashamed and guilty.

"Why do you need them?" I questioned, feeling a little uneasy.

"It's what keeps us all going. It's what keeps the evil on Earth. With only good in the world, nothing will ever happen to the evil, masochistic humans on this planet." He explained.

"Wait, so you're saying that you are doing this to balance out the Universe?" I asked, completely shocked.

"We're the ones that Hell chose to collect those souls. We were Hell's Angels on Earth. We are the evil ones, we do the immoral things that Heaven forbids. Heaven's Angels are the ones to keep the good on Earth, they too balance out everything. In a twisted way, we are helping eachother." He said.

"But-" I began to say.

"That's enough, I said too much." He stopped me.

We pulled up in front of my school where a few dozen students were already parking their cars and heading towards Building 1. Edward parked perfectly near the front of the school and we both got out. We were headed straight towards the administrator's office and once we got in, he stepped up in front of window and started to talk.

I sat down in the comfy chairs nearby and looked down at my unmanicured nails.

"Bella?" Edward said, no more than ten seconds later.

"What?" I said, concerned that there was an issue.

"Let's go." He said, gesturing me towards the door. Once we were out, I started to ask him questions.

"How did you do that so fast?" I asked.

"I have charm." He laughed.

"No really." I whispered.

"Demon." Was his only reply.

We walked past a ton of girls who I didn't really recognize and they all gawked at Edward and flipped their hair.

"Their thoughts are disgusting." He grimaced. I couldn't help but laugh as he gave them dirty looks and they all looked away unsatisfied. They even looked like they were about to cry!

"Oh well." I shrugged, feeling a little bit too smug.

"So where are we going to go?" He asked me again.

"Honestly, Edward, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Well...I do have some old demon friends that I encountered down in Hell. They finished their soul collecting years ago and decided that they wanted to observe the pesky humans." He said.

I felt slightly offended but I pretended not to be. "Where do they live?" I asked.

"New York."

"Then that's where we'll go."


	9. Not Your Fault

-Chapter 9-

Bella's POV

Edward was racing all the cars around us; dodging the slow ones, avoiding accidents and even going in between the lanes. My heart was racing really fast as I grasped my seat belt as hard as I could. If Edward doesn't slow down, I will puke on the very seat.

"Please slow down!" I urged him, looking into his red eyes pleadingly.

"Calm down, you're not going to die." He snapped.

"Slow _down_." I growled through my clenched teeth, my eyes closed.

I felt the car's acceleration slow down and I dared to open my eyes and was also satisfied with his speeding progress.

"This is so boring." He complained.

"Suck it up, I don't want to die yet." I replied, snarkily.

It has been five days since we left Forks, Washington. We were closely approaching New York and I was admittedly excited. I haven't been anywhere outside of my home state and I never even thought about leaving. I had to confess, I've always wanted to see the lights of New York. It's nearly winter, too, so I was excited to being able to see the snow along with the busy streets.

"How long until we get there?" I asked Edward cautiously.

"In an hour, stop nagging." He smirked. He's such a cocky bastard.

"I was just asking." I retorted, slightly annoyed by his badass attitude.

"Look, Bella, I'm just trying to be nice." He defended himself.

"Really? The last time I've checked, being a sassy fucker to a girl was never nice." I replied, quick-witted.

"What's up with you?" He questioned.

"Just be nice to be and treat me like a friend. That's what I wanted." I said. It was true, too. That's what I wished for and so far, it feels like a lie.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I really am. But it's in my nature to act this way. I'm a demon, not a miracle worker. I'll do my best, for you, but I can't make any promises. This is just how it's gonna be." He shrugged.

I had a struggle trying to hold back my tears. Of course I was angry! I was giving him my soul in less than a year for a wish. When you wish for something, you wish that the outcome was perfect. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted a friend. A servant-friend. One that would listen to me but I guess that's not happening.

"Bella...are you okay?" Edward asked, looking at me wide-eyed.

"I'm fine." My voice was shaky. Why can't I just be cool and calm like he always is?

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." I said.

I suddenly realized the truth in my own words.


	10. Forbidden

-Chapter 10-

Bella's POV

The rest of the care ride was fill with silence, despite the coughs I let out. I have a feeling I was coming down with the cold or maybe I was just imagining it all, I don't know. We entered the city of New York shortly after that little discussion I had with Edward. Edward was emotionless and sullen after that, afraid that if he says something, he might upset me. I couldn't imagine how he could because I know that everything bad that happened to me was all my fault. I did, after all, start this corruption.

I sighed as I looked at the busy streets of New York. Everything was so bright and colourful. There was a lot of horn honking and angry drivers with pretty cars and expensive customs. The people scowering the streets were all dressed very well, despite the few homeless people roaming the streets begging for money. I smiled slightly as I saw a homeless man ask for money then put the change in the parking meter before it expired. Some people are just so kind and the bad just seems to attract to them like a moth to a flame.

I decided to break the silence. "Where do your old demon friends live?" I asked.

"In a mansion somewhere here." He replied simply.

"How many are there?" I murmured.

"Two. Both are male, Aro and Felix." Edward nodded.

"Oh." Was all I came up with.

"Look, it's over there." He pointed to a huge mansion.

They had a black fancy pointed fence made of metal as gates. There were those high hedges conturing the perimeter of the house. It had a light, airy feeling to it. Windows plastered every wall of the house and there was a balcony at the back if you look carefully enough. It was very modernized and grand. I had no other way of describing it.

Edward pulled up towards the gates and nodded absentminded. Three seconds later, the two black gates opened up by themselves and I was not doubting that Edward used his abilities to do so. He drove up to the driveway and parked his car there. We both got out.

"This way." Edward smiled. I followed him to the front door.

Before we could knock, the door swung open and a very handsome looking man was in the doorway. He had blonde hair, red eyes that matched Edwards, pale skin and a welcoming smile. But something about him was a little off. Maybe it was the demonic era.

"Edward!" The man standing in the doorway greeted eagerly.

"Aro." Edward grinned widely.

"So nice to see you again." The man I now know was named Aro nodded his head once. He then looked at me curiously and furrowed his brows. "And I see you have brought a guest."

Edward shot him a deranged look but the man seemed to understand who I was and gestured for us to enter his home. His house was really beautiful. It was fully furnished - something I wasn't expecting from a retired demon. It had high ceilings, a huge television, several sofas and a fluffy carpet in the middle of the foor. The fire place was on and I was beginning to wonder if he was human instead.

I looked over my shoulder and Edward was talking to Aro.

"Bella?" Edward glanced over at me, Aro did the same.

"Yeah?" I asked, kind of intimidated by the stranger.

"This is Aro." He said, gesturing to the stranger.

I smiled curtly, not knowing what to say.

"Whom must you be?" Aro smiled. His smile was devilish and scary, like a murderer after killing his target or a Cheshire cat.

"Isabella Swan." I whispered.

"Don't be afraid, Ms. Swan." Aro walked slowly and gracefully towards me. "You know what I am. And I know who you are."

I looked at Edward who was sternly watching over me.__

"Alright." I murmured.

"Alright." He mimicked.

"Bella." Edward held out and open arm out towards me and I walked towards him. He wrapped his arm around me protectively...and I kind of liked it, too.

"Fascinating." A voice in a far corner of the room muttered.

A man of the same height as Edward, maybe 6'1", came towards us. He had dark coloured hair and the same red eyes as Aro and Edward did. He was dressed all in black. He had a sullen, cold look on his face - that is until he looked into my eyes.

"Oh! A guest." He then smiled cruelly. Was Edward the only demon who's smile didn't look frightening? "I don't believe I have ever met you before."

"You haven't." Edward replied for me, his arm tightening around my waist.

"Oh? Are you two," The stranger cleared his throat. "a couple?"

"No." Edward replied, hesitantly.

"Good." Aro and the stranger sneered. "Because relationships between the soul and the demon is forbidden."

"I know that." I looked up at Edward and frowned at him. He knew about that?

Aro and the stranger came forth and looked between Edward and I. They didn't look happy whatsoever.

"This, I presume, will cause a problem." The stranger growled.

"A problem?" I whispered, mostly to Edward.

"You are developping strange feelings for him. That is not allowed. Not here, not in this house, not on Earth not in heaven and most certainly _not _in Hell." Aro replied ferociously.

"I'm not." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Liar."


	11. Gonna Keep You Safe

-Chapter 11-

Bella's POV

"Liar." Whispered a female voice, sending chills down my spine. Edward's grip around my waist tightened protectively. My fists balled up in a defense mechanism but I knew I wasn't in any danger...yet.

Coming down from the wide wooden staircase was a female with golden hair tied up in a neat bun with strands of her hair curles loosely around her face. She had deep red eyes and was wearing a little bit of eye makeup. She was very pretty with her black flowy dress and her straight posture. She could be a model if she wanted to.

"Ahh! Tanya." Aro smiled, putting his hands together.

"Tanya." I heard Edward sneer under his breath. I looked up to meet his eyes and he was filled with hatred.

"Oh, Edward." Jane's face smiled and she was breathtakingly beautiful. She didn't even take one look at me as she went in for a hug; knocking me out of Edward's hold. Edward looked at me with his hand reaching out but I just stood back, letting Tanya hug him. I couldn't help but feel jealous and...hurt?

"Dear Tanya, let Edward be." Aro chuckled. Tanya bowed her head and stepped aside as where Edward walked back over to me and once again held me tightly by the waist. I had my arms crossed and I was looking down.

"It's great to see you again, Edward." Tanya smiled, taking a step forward.

"I didn't know you were staying here." Edward's brows furrowed.

"I have opened my home to many other retired demons over the past few decades." Aro held his hand to his heart.

"Tanya, you're retired?" Edward asked her.

"I have finished my duty not too long ago. I understand you will be done yours, too." Her eyes averted in my direction. My heart sank - Edward held me closer to him.

"Where is Kate and Irina? Eleazer and Carmen?" Edward went on.

"Kate is finishing any day now. Irina completed the same time I did. As you know, Eleazer and Carmen were finished long ago but are traveling somewhere in Alaska as of this moment." The beautiful strawberry-haired beauty spoke.

A brief silence filled the entire house and the demons seemed to look at one another with curiosity on their faces. At one point, Edward nodded.

"Bella, I'll show you where you will be staying." Aro gestured for me to following him up the staircase. I looked back at Edward who looked at me straight in the eye while Tanya was chatting him up.

"Don't worry," I hear his voice whisper in my mind. "I'm coming with you."

I looked back at Aro who was waiting for me at the top of the staircase. I went up the stairs to join him. He held out his arm and I hooked mine on to his. I looked down at the marble floor, terrified of Aro. He just seemed so menacing and secretive. He appeared to be light as in he was trying not be scary but I see everything from a different perspective, making his facade not work for my eyes.

"You're a lovely human, Isabella." Aro murmured.

"I'm right behind you Bella -invisible- don't worry. He can't see me." Edward's voice warned me in my mind.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered.

"Now now, no need to be nervous around me, dear." Aro patted my arm. I nodded curtly and attempted a smile.

"I see you are very close with Edward." He raised an eyebrow at me, I looked away.

"Yes." I whispered.

"When did you summon him?" He asked.

"Um, a little over a week ago." I responded, wondering how long this hallway actually was.

"I see. It's dangerous for the both of you to have a relationship and forbidden." He said. I sighed, knowing that it was. I know that I can never have a relationship with Edward. It's not like I actually did like him though. All he ever will be is heroic...and brave, handsome, confident, protective, nice, supportive...oh my lord.

"I know." I murmured, tears forming in my eyes. I had to blink several times really quickly in order for them to disappear.

"Here's your room." Aro smiled at me, opening a big door toward a beautiful bedroom.

There was a huge bed with a canopy surrounding it. The huge bedroom window looked over New York City. The walls and floors were a light honey colour and a big white carpet was in the middle of the room. There was a walk-in closet as well as a bathroom. I turned around towards Aro.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome and if you ever need anything, just call for me and I will arrive." He nodded, then left the room.

"Edward?" I thought to myself.

Edward appeared right behind me with his arms around me.

"I'm right here." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around to look him in the eye and all I saw in him was pain. He looked mentally tortured and it was killing me to see him like that.

"Oh my god, Bella, snap out of it. You're not supposed to fall in love with him. You're a human, he's a demon. He only wants you for your soul, not you. He doesn't care about you, Bella. Keep that in mind before you make a fatal mistake." My conscience snapped at me. I had to agree with it because it was right. That's all Edward ever needed me for.

I wiggled out of his grasp and sat on top of my bed, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered, looking away from me and out the window.

"Why?" I frowned. What on earth could he be sorry for?

"For everything." His voice seemed to tense up, like he was trying hard not to break down.

"Everything? You didn't do anything wrong." I reasoned. Edward didn't do anything wrong, he was only protecting me. He had to leave Rosalie out in the highway in order to save his identity and to save me from chaos.

"You're too modest." He looked at me with a tinge of darkness in his features. I shrugged unsure of what else to say. Was there anything _to _say? "I'm sorry that you had to summon me, an Immortal Demon, out of all."

"Why? What's so wrong with that?" I looked at him in confusion.

"This is going to be so hard for us." He whispered. I didn't know if I was supposed to hear that but I pretended that I didn't for his sake. "Never in my existence have I ever gone through so much trouble to protect a human." I gasped at his words.

"W-what?" I widened my eyes.

"I have never gone through this much difficulty to protect a mortal." He looked at me indirectly. "The quicker the human goes, the faster I finish with my soul collecting. But now, I'm fighting for you to stay alive. This isn't supposed to happen! I'm not obligated to do this. This just isn't natural. Something in me is fighting for you to stay alive and to push your life line a little longer than planned. I can't explain this, Bella. This is just-ugh!" He growled.

"Edward, I-I don't know what to do." I stammered.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Promise me you'll stay out of danger."

"I promise." I said.

"That's the thing, you simply _can't_." He spat through clenched teeth. "Me being in your presence and feeling this way is putting you in danger. You being in this house full of demons is dangerous. _All of this is dangerous_."

I looked at his apologetically. It's my fault for summoning him and putting him through all this. I know that there's nothing I could do at this point. I can't run away because he can find me. I can't forget this happened because I'm at a deadline. I can't kill myself because I'm not ready to die yet. It isn't my time.

"You're never leaving my sight." Edward said, protectively. "I can't-I can't get you get in...injured." He said the last part so weakly that I almost didn't hear it.

I got off the bed and instantly wrapped my arms around him.

For once in my entire life, I felt loved.


	12. Abandoned, Assaulted And Hurt

-Chapter 12-

Bella's POV

I had absolutely no troubles sleeping last night. I had no worries, no concerns, nothing whatsoever. I did think about Rosalie though and how much she appreciated my hospitality. As much as I want to go back and talk to her, I know that that's impossible to do now. She knew exactly who Edward was - I kept wondering _how _she knew that. Rosalie is just a human and I'm sure she isn't of any other supernatural creature either. I have to ask Edward if he knew how she found out.

I sat upright on my bed, my hair a dishevelled mess. I didn't feel overslept or that I'm lacking sleep, I felt refreshed and happy. It appeared that Edward had fled the room sometimes through the night. I couldn't help but feel a little sad at that thought.

"Edward?" I called, a little uncertain to whether or not he could hear me.

No one came.

"Edward?" I raised my brows, worrying and thinking about all the possible reasons to why he couldn't hear me. I got up from the bed and decided to dress up - wait, I didn't have clothes!

"Aro?" I called. There was a light knocking at my door followed by a careful voice.

"How may I be of your service, Isabella?" Aro said almost too formerly.

"I-I need clothes and toiletries." I murmured, a little nervously.

"I'll send Jane to bring you them." I heard his footsteps go down the hallway and then disappeared.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a girl who was uncertain of what to do. She looked confused and worried. She was looking at me with curious eyes along with concern mixed together. I half smiled - she did the same.

Edward where are you?

"I'm right here." A silky voice whispered behind me.

I spun around and looked straight into Edward's red eyes. He had a smile curved on his face but that quickly went away once he saw the expression on my face. He instantly reached out for me but retreated. He frowned at me, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked guilty almost.

"I-"

There was a knock on the door. I went to open it and there stood Jane with a smile on her face holding out some clothes, a toothbrush with toothpaste, a hairbrush and a headband. I took them gently from her hands.

"Thanks." I smiled, not showing my teeth.

"You're welcome." She nodded, took a look behind me, then left.

I shut the door behind her and went to put the things on the counter in the bathroom. Edward looked at me as I laid the belongings on the counter top.

"Where did you go?" I asked, a little hurt. Jeez, Bella. Why should you feel hurt? You did nothing wrong, plus he probably has better things to do than follow you around all day like a puppy. He doesn't really love you, Bella. You're falling for him. You have to stop yourself. You have to stop falling in love with a demon. You know the consequences.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." He apologized. The sincere look on his face made me notice how genuine his apology was.

I nodded my head, not really caring where he went - or at least trying not to. I closed the bathroom door and looked myself in the mirror. After looking at how ridiculous I looked, I undressed, got in the shower and grabbed the mini shampoos that were on the counter and used them. After I was done washing my body and my hair, I got out and dried myself with the softest towel I have ever used in my life. I then threw the long sleeved navy blue shirt that Jane had given me along with the black tights. Thankfully, I still had my nude coloured bra and put that on as well. Jane had given me an unopened package of underwear...why the heck would they have these laying around?

I brush my semi-wet hair and left the bathroom. Edward was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, waiting for me.

"Let's go downstairs, I believe Jane had prepared you breakfast." Edward led me out of the room and escorted me down the very long hallway. The kitchen was one room over the living area with the mega huge flatscreen television. The kitchen was just as grand as the rest of the house: stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, marble backsplashed and an island.

There was a long table set up in an excluded part of the kitchen, where it was meant to be. It could seat twenty-four people. I saw Jane holding up a steaming plate of food and laying it down on the end of the table.

"I made you breakfast." She smiled sweetly. I was really grateful that she had done this for me.

"Thanks." I smiled. I walked over to my seat and ate my breakfast happily. It wasn't long until I gulped down the orange juice and finished my food. That had got to be one of the best breakfasts in my entire life.

"Are you finished already?" Jane asked, laughing a little bit.

"Yeah." I blushed, feeling like a pig.

"Did you like it? The eggs weren't too overdone, were they?" She asked, concerned.

"No! Thank you, it was delicious." I smiled.

"Awesome. See Aro?" She called out a little louder. "I can cook!"

Aro came into the kitchen with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed and rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you ever cook for me?" He pouted.

"Because." She shrugged.

"You'll regret this one day." He snickered.

I got up from the table and went to the living area where Edward was...along with three other girls. I don't really remember their names but they were still as beautiful as they were yesterday; with their blonde hair, red eyes and perfect skin. They had the bodies of a model and certainly the fashion to go with it, too. They were all oggling Edward - especially the strawberry blonde demon.

"Bella." Edward greeted me, rising from his seat. He walked over to me and gave me a hug, which I returned. Over his shoulder, I could see the strawberry blonde model roll her eyes while her sisters were smiling at us. "What would you like to do today?"

"Go into the city." I said in my mind, hoping that he heard that.

"Then that's what we'll do." He whispered in my ear.

"You'll do what?" The strawberry blonde muttered.

"That's Tanya, Kate and Irina, if you don't remember." Edward's voice murmured in my mind.

"Go into the city." I mumbled.

"How come we couldn't hear you?" She frowned at us.

"We communicate telepathically sometimes." Edward shrugged, his arm slung around my shoulder. Tanya, I assumed, glared at the contact.

"No way!" Irina jumped up, with a huge grin on her face.

Edward laughed at her reaction. I smiled.

"Hmph." Tanya grunted to herself. Irina and Kate rolled their eyes at each other, emphasizing that Tanya was just being stubborn.

"Let's go now." Edward said, leading me to the double doors.

"Departing so soon?" Aro, followed my Felix, asked.

"We'll be back." Edward mumbled.

"Alright." He looked at Edward and then to me and then he left.

We both left the mansion, taking our time, and then stood outside. It was dark out, not the nighttime kind of dark but the sort of shady grey you would get on a very cloudy day - which it was. It was lightly snowing out, something very odd so early in December, but still just as lovely. A blanket of snow covered the ground and there was that frosty feeling in the air. A chiver ran down my spine.

"You're cold, let me go get you a jacket." Edward said, not leaving me an option.

I stood outside for a small amount of time. I let out a huff and watched as the little puff of visible air escaped my mouth and then vaporated into thin air. I looked at the frost settled on the limbs of all the trees. I watched as a squirrel holding a nut ran inside a hollowed tree. Edward came back out, holding out a simple black jacket - the fashionable looking ones with the buttons on the front, two next to each other followed my three down.

"Thanks." I replied, putting on the pretty jacket.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged, feeling a little stupid.

"Have you ever gone to a club before?" He had a mischievous looking grin creeping to his face.

I shook my head. "No."

"Then that's exactly where we will go." He said.

We ended up walking to the heart of New York City. It actually wasn't that far from Aro's mansion, I just hadn't really noticed that we were in a very secluded area of New York - an area that is very rare to obtain in such a busy city. I walked with my hands in my pocket, feeling slightly chilled by the frosty winter air. Edward was walking next to me, without the slightest look of unease on his face. He looked perfectly content and comfortable, a feeling I longed for.

"It's around that corner." Edward pointed. He was pointing to a very big club on the corner of the street where it seems that, even so early in the morning, there was a line forming outside. Maybe three dozen people were waiting - and probably freezing - to get inside the building. The club was decorated with bright lights, fancy velvet ropes, half a dozen bouncers outside, and a red carpet. The double doors were a metal gold with tinted glass for windows.

We made our way to the front of the line where a few people got agitated because we 'budged'.

"Hey! You can't cut!" A man shouted at Edward. Edward glared at the clubber and he backed down. Anyone else who was complaining saw Edward's look and immediately shut up.

"ID, please." One of the six bouncers held his hand out.

"I'm on the list." Edward nodded to the clip board that the other bouncer was holding.

"Name?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Edward. Under the Volturi name." He sneered.

It took a while for the bouncer to search the name, but eventually he did. He let us pass with a grunt and we entered the dim room with bright laser lights flashing across the walls. I saw a couple making out up against the wall and I cringed away from the scene as they started to use tongue. Another couple were groping each other, thinking that no one was paying attention. Edward smirked once he saw my reaction.

I then retreated to a secluded corner where no one was. I turned around to see a huge crowd of people starting to dance to dubstep. They were fist pumping, their hair flying everywhere and shouting out random words. Edward found me and he smiled.

"Why the heck are we here?" I pouted.

"To give you a little taste of the wild side of New York." Edward smiled smugly.

"If you insist." I shrugged, heaving out a sigh.

I ignored Edward as he went to talk to a pretty redheaded girl who was walking up to him and I headed towards the bar to take a seat.

"Would you like anything, Miss?" The bartender with pretty blue eyes questioned.

"No, thank you." I smiled a little sadly.

"Your first time?" He asked me.

"Yeup. I'm not into this." I shrugged for the second time today.

"That's fine." He smiled, and then went away to help a customer asking for alcohol. What a nice guy.

"Hey, sweet pea." A scruffy voice said behind me. I whirled around in my chair to be face to face with a very handsome man. He had blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes. His breath smelt of alcohol which I winced once I smelt it. He looked exhausted, drunk and confused. It wasn't even noon yet! I decided to ignore his greeting and whirl back around in my chair.

"Hey. I was talking to you!" The guy with the blue eyes growled at me, grabbing me by the shoulder and shaking me violently.

"Let go of me." I spat through clenched teeth. The man didn't let go.

"No." He protested, squeezing my shoulder even harder. He yanked me by the shoulder he was grasping and threw me up against a wall. The impact hurt really bad and I cringed, gasping at the pain. "Shut the fuck up or I'll hurt you."

I hissed through my teeth. I was seething with anger at the thought of what this man might do to me. I thought quick on my feet and tried to perform self-defense acts. I grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back, so he wasn't facing me. I then kicked him in the ass and he was drunk so his equilibrium was off and he fell face flat on the floor, only to get back up again with an angry look on his face.

Now I was starting to get scared.

He lunged for me and I ducked, an instant reflex. He grabbed my waist in an attempt to push me down but I twirled out of his grasp, ducked for the second time, and punched him in the groin. He fell to the ground once again and held onto his precious jewels in agony.

"Gaah!" He growled in pain.

The music was too loud for anyone to notice his cry and nobody - not even the bartender - was paying attention. I was the only witness of this act of self-defense. I had to admit it, too, I felt pretty damn proud to think on my feet like that. I'm usually really clumsy but that doesn't seem to be happening much anymore. Finally I had overcome that awkward klutz stage!

"Don't e_ver_touch me again." I glared at the man on the ground. He looked up at me with a guilty plea on his face and I just left him there. Without even trying to look for Edward, I left the club.

I ran back to the mansion to find Aro, Felix and Jane all gathered in the living room. Tanya, Irina and Kate can be heard bickering upstairs about something.

"Isabella." Aro's face filled with a curious look. "Back so soon? Where's Edward?"

I kept my face as emotionless as possible and tried not to let my rage peek out. "I left him."

"Left him? Where were you?" Felix frowned.

"At a club..." I began.

"Ah! Brings back memories." Aro smiled at Jane and Jane smiled at Felix.

"Indeed." Jane agreed.

"Why did you leave him?" Aro asked, concern filling his face as he stood up to stand in front of me.

"I was abandonned, assaulted and I fled." I couldn't help but ball my hands into fists.

"Abandonned and assaulted?" Aro looked at me in horror.

"Edward left me. This man tried," I gulped. "to do things. I defended myself and once he was down I left - running back here."

"He left you?!" Jane stood up, her red eyes full of fury.

I nodded.

"I thought he wouldn't-" Felix stopped himself from finishing his sentence. All three demons looked at one another and nodded once. It was an odd thing to look at.

Aro laid a hand on my shoulder and once he did that, the rage subsided and was replaced with a calmness.

"We are going to head out soon just to get away from the house for a little while, would you like to join us?" Aro offered.

I looked from Aro to Felix and then to Jane.

"Don't worry, Bella, we won't abandon you." Jane sincerely smiled.

"What about Tanya, Kate and Irina?" I asked, thinking thoughtfully.

"What about us?" I heard Tanya speak. I turned around and there were the three sisters looking as beautiful as ever walk down the grand staircase.

"Would you like to accompany us into the city?" Aro asked them.

"Yes! We need new clothes." Kate gushed.

"Splendid!" Aro exclaimed.

"Where's Edward?" Tanya asked, directing the question at me.

"He..." Jane cut me off.

"He's not much of a gentleman." She said, taking the words right out of my mouth. Tanya frowned for a moment, as well as the two other sisters but then their faces smoothed out as realization took over.

"Ah. I'm sorry, Bella." Irina apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I shrugged, sighing.

"Let's talk about this later with Edward..." Kate said slowly. It seems like they were hiding something...

"Let's venture out into the city!" Jane clapped with joy.

"Let's." The rest of the demons said.

We all left the house, not taking the cars into the city because it was right there. Aro was delighted that the snow was covering the city for once. Tanya, Irina and Kate were off into a make-up store while Felix stood by Aro as they chatted amongst themselves. I talked to Jane about little things - Forks, school, my 'friends' and Rosalie. The conversation flowed pretty smoothely and I was happy that I was finally creating a bond with someone other than Edward. Ugh. Edward. The demon I summoned; causing me so much trouble in my life. It's my fault, I understand that but seriously, I summoned him for a friend and all he does is abandon me.

Jane pulled me into one of the stores and smiled at me as she held up a top against me.

At least I knew that she will be there for me.


	13. Hard Truth

-Chapter 13-

Edward's POV

I let Bella go; let her have a taste of freedom. I watched as her bouncy brown curls of hair disappear into the crowd of people she went to. She would be fine, there was nothing to worry about. It's still quite early in the morning - no one can be completely drunk yet.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around to be met by a cute redheaded girl. Her eyes were brown, just like Bella's. Her hair was curled into ringlettes, just like Bella's. She was just as tall as Bella, too. Her hair was a vibrant reddish orange. She had a big smile on her face and her dimples were very prominent against her fair skin.

"Hi." She said, a litle shyly.

"Hello." I smiled, her eyes brightened.

"Um, my name's Victoria." She held out her hand.

"Edward." I greeted, taking her hand.

Without another word, Victoria grasped my hand and led me to the dance floor. She was so into the music and she was singing so loudly that I swear my ears were going to explode. She wasn't a very good singer but she did know how to move her body. And damn, it was making me forget about everything.

Faintly in the back of my mind, I heard a gentle voice whisper, "Let go of me." I ignored it, it was probably just some chick that was getting too close to a guy too soon. All my years in soul collecting, the twenty first century was the one to have all the girls that fell for the guys too easily and ended up having sex and getting pregnant. In other words, a lot of girls are, what most of you would call it, _sluts._

"Come on, Edward, move a little!" Victoria moaned, rubbing up against me. I smirked at her attempt to get me to move and attempted to turn away, uninterested wit the pitiful human. I looked back to see if she even cared that I was gone; she was lap dancing for another man. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the bar.

I instantly averted my eyes to the side of the bar, where I saw a swift movement. There was nothing there. I shrugged, thinking it was just some person running and decided to sit down at the bar.

"Shut the fuck up or I will hurt you." I heard a male sneer. I looked to my left to see Bella up against a wall with a look of fury in her features.

I stood frozen, unable to move. It was as if someone paralyzed my entire body and made me watch a horrible slaughtering. I watched as Bella beat the shit out of the guy who was attempting to rape her. I couldn't even breath, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even work up my abilities to help her - I just stood frozen in sheer fear.

A feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time.

Bella knocked the man to the ground. By the way that he was holding his crotch, Bella probably sacked him. I watched as Bella, who looked infuriated, ran out the club. I watched as the man on the ground was crying out in pain. By then, I was back to my normal self.

I stood over the man on the ground, towering over the him. He looked up at me with pain and exhaustion in his eyes - not an ounce of guilt for what his actions could have been. I stared at him with a glare on my face. I cocked my head to the side, scrutinizing his face. I furrowed my brows in anger and looked at him - he looked at me.

I wasn't going to hurt him. Not here and definitely not now. This club is packed with too many people for me to possibly injure him. If Bella ever found out that I did something like that, she would be furious, that's not doubt. I backed away from the man on the ground as someone started to notice that he wasn't in good condition. I sped walk out of the club and passed the line of people who were staring at me with an odd expression on their faces.

As I turned the corner, I went into stealth mode; no one can see, hear or scent me. I am completely invisible to the humans on the face of the Earth. I am unidentifiable to demons, angels and humans. I can't be caught doing anything.

I passed by a designer clothes store. I shook my head. Who in the world would want to buy clothes as expensive as your monthly rent? That was when I spotted Felix. I became suspicious. I walked up behind Felix who I realized was now standing next to Aro. Why are they here?

"It's a shame, isn't it?" Aro said in a pitiful tone.

"I know. Who would do this to such a lovely creature? With such potential!" Felix added.

What the fuck are they talking about?

"Their contract isn't expired yet. She still has a little over eleven months to live." Aro sighed.

"I wouldn't put the blame on him; it's what all of us would have done." Felix shrugged.

"I'm aware. You want to get rid of the human the fastest way possible..." Aro sighed and then he mumbled something else but I didn't hear because someone was squealing in the background.

"Oh shit..." Felix swore to himself.

I averted my eyes to what had happened to see Jane and _Bella _wearing dresses. Beautiful dresses that complimented both of them. But I didn't concentrate on Jane, I concentrated on Bella. Fuck damn it! She's just so beautiful and that dress just hugs her in all the right places. I had to fight myself not to moan.

"Jane...I don't like dresses." Bella pouted, her lower lip jutting out.

"But you look so pretty!" Jane clapped, something that was an odd sight for me. Jane us a calm, sullen person. She's usually very quiet and in her own way, perfect. Seeing her proclaiming any sort of exciting emotion was a rare sight - even Felix and Aro noticed that.

"I must agree with Jane, Bella. You look phenomenal." Felix's mouth was gaping. Bella blushed at his comment.

"You look stunning." Aro breathed, taking in Bella's natural beauty.

Bella smiled a bit and my heart sank as I read her mind.

"If only he were here to see me; his opinion means the most to me. Where is my so-called 'friend' when I needed him? He left me to fend for myself...he doesn't really care, Bella. He just needs to finish his job...he doens't care...he doesn't care..." Her thoughts trailed on but I couldn't listen anymore.

I did what any coward would do - I fled. I left because I couldn't handle hurting her emotionally like that, I couldn't be around her while she was hurting. I'm such a fucking asshole. But I can't stand _not _to be around her. Everytime I see her it's like I'm watching fireworks or like she's my life preserver. I needed her and I can't explain why. Why am I fighting for her to keep on living a little longer? Why am I feeling this way? She's insignificant...

But I don't know what's going on with me! How am I going to tell her that I didn't mean to abandon her like that?

I can't do this...I can't...

But she needs me.


	14. Freedom

-Chapter 14-

Bella's POV

"I'm so tired..." I groaned as Jane pulled me into another designer clothes store. This has had to be one of the longest shopping trips I have ever been on. After going through seventeen different stores, you'd think that these demons would be tired of seeing clothing for more than five hours straight. But I was completely wrong. Felix and Aro didn't even mind the fact that all they had to to was watch us as we tried on various types of clothing. They even encouraged us, too. They would compliment Jane, Tanya, Irina and Kate on how they haven't changed over the last century - something I realized was now a pick-up line.

"Come on, Bella, just one more store and then we can go back home." Jane begged, putting on her best pouting face. I looked at her real long and hard before caving in.

"Fine." I mumbled.

Thirty minutes had passed and Jane was finally finished with her shopping trip. Tanya came out of the store holding around seven different shopping bags. Irina and Kate following behind her with the same amount. Jane was the one who had to carry the most. She had at least twice as much as they all had and refused for me to hold any of it.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm a demon, remember?" She smirked.

I sighed heavily as I tucked my hair into my coat and we made our way back to the mansion. Jane kept up some small talk which seemed to flow smoothly throughout the conversation. She laughed, smiled, grunted and sighed while she kept on talking.

Suddenly, they all halted with fierce looks on their faces. I turned around to meet them all with a startled expression. I cocked my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows as they all looked at the mansion with intense gazes and glares.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked them, concern filling my voice.

"_Your _demon is here." Tanya spat through clenched teeth. Since when was she so defensive of my well-being?

My eyes widened as her words processed into my brain. My demon was here - I mean Edward is in there. He was waiting for me to come back. Part of me wants to jump with joy because he actually waited for me but the other half wants to slash him in the face and scream at him for abandoning me back at the club.

"He's waiting for you." Felix interjected, with a somewhat encouraging voice.

I looked at all their incredibly beautiful faces. I saved Jane's for last; she gave me a head nod with a small smile, signalling for me to go inside. I wasn't quite too sure why they were so enthusiastic but I went along with it. I opened the door then closed it behind me. I just waited there, for Edward to come find me.

I sighed heavily as the seconds ticked by.

"Bella?" A familiar voice came from the hall. I turned and there Edward was, standing right there with a worried expression in his tone and his face.

I just stood there with my brows slightly furrowed and my arms by my side. I didn't look directly at him, the contact was a little intimidating now.

"Bella, please talk to me." I stayed silent and continued to stare at the ridiculous marble floor near his feet. "I'm so sorry." His voice cracked on the last word. His voice was filled with regret, guilt and sincerity. I had to be careful with this demon; he just needed my soul. He didn't need anything else. He just needed me to be finished his job. I'm not significant to his existance.

"Please." His voice was now a whisper, begging. I stood there, my teeth clenched and my breathing silent. He took a step forward and I backed the slightest bit. He stopped and the most saddest expression crossed his face.

"I didn't mean to leave you there." I looked at him hard, furrowing my brows even more.

"You're a _demon_, Edward. An Immortal Demon, to be precise. You say you 'didn't mean to'? You knew very well what was happening to me and you didn't even help me! And when I ran off, you didn't even come after me." I had to hold back my tears, the adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

"I was frozen with fear..." I heard him whisper. He wasn't looking directly at me, but somewhere far off in the distance. It was as if he was seeing something else that wasn't quite there.

"Demons don't feel fear." I retorted.

"Not unless they are genuinely terrified." He took a few steps closer to me, his strides fililng the space between us in less than two seconds and I stayed where my feet was planted. I looked up at him with questioning eyes and his mouth was set in a thin line. His eyes showed an apologetic gaze along with concern and regret.

"Genuinely terrified?" I looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Yes. Bella, when I saw that man trying to," He gulped. "do things to you, I was frightened. I was going to help you - to protect you in any way I could. But I couldn't. I'm so, so sorry that I didn't do anything."

"Why were you so scared?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

He looked straight into my eyes once I asked this question. His right hand slid to the nape of my neck, holding my face up towards him. His other hand went to the back of my head, pushing my face towards his. He looked at me with an unreadable expression and his face was just inches away from mine.

"Because I care about you." His words took me by surprise.

"You can't care." I shook my head in disbelief, wrenching myself out of his grasp.

"What makes you think that?" He looked at me, almost angrily.

"I'm just your summoner. You only need my soul. You just need me to finish your job so that you can be done with it. I'm insignificant." I added to my statement.

He stared at me. Just stared. He had the most intense, scary, furious look on his face that I had ever seen since the three weeks I had known this demon. It made me wonder if what I had said angered him - if I had offended him in some way. But what could he be offended by? My statement is, in face, true. All that has happened was just for his benefit of gathering my soul. This was all just a stage act.

He instantly grabbed my face and placed them in between his hands. His face just an inch away. His red eyes burning with a sort of fire I have never noticed before. They colour was somewhat moving; like ripples on a lake's surface once you've skipped the stone three or four times.

"You are anything but significant. You're important to me - human or demon. You have no idea how protective I am of you. You have no idea the complications that I-_we _will have to go through. I-I can't risk losing you. That is why..." With a swift movement, whisked his hand into my hair and caressed my head. His other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His gaze before his actions was care and promise.

His lips smashed against mine in the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. His lips were soft against mine as he pressed even harder. Our lips moved together and were perfectly shaped for each other's - like a jigsaw puzzle. His arm wrapped around me even tighter and he pushed me up against a wall. I tried to pull away but it was as if he didn't even notice my protest. I tried to pull away but it wasn't working. Once he pulled away, my breathing was ragged and choppy while his was still the same as it was before.

"Wha-what was that for?" I managed to mutter.

"You're free." He whispered.

He pressed his lips lightly back on mine and this time, I let him.


	15. Minor Complications

_I've got a surprise POV for you in this chapter...hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

-Chapter 15-

Bella's POV

"You can't be serious, Edward." I whispered, backing away.

The kiss startled me a little bit and to see the genuine apologetic expression on his face showed me that he wasn't playing around; he was sincere and serious. He can't let me go that easily, there must be some catch. Three weeks of running and complications all just for me to be let go? That seems a little unrealistic.

"I'm serious." He said in a fortified tone.

Isn't there some Demon Law he has to obey where you can't let a human go after making a deal? Some ritual they have to perform in order for this contract to disappear? Doesn't the summoner have a say in whether or not they want to be free?

"No, Bella." He answered my unspoken thoughts. "I could give you liberty if it's my desire. It is in my power whether or not I could free you from this _contract_, as you put it."

I was speechless. I didn't know how to react to this. Instead of replying back, I ran upstairs to one of the guest rooms that Aro told me I can use. I locked the door behind me and fell against the door. I had my knees brought up to my chest and put my heads in between them. I whimpered, on the verge of breaking down in tears. No, he couldn't have released me from my wish that easily. I whimpered until I couldn't take it anymore - I broke down in tears.

I cried silently between my knees, hoping that this wasn't true. Why would he do this to me? How could he do this to me? I'm so confused, why would he...?

_He can't leave me yet._

I - somewhat - crawled my way to the bed and lid down in faetus position. I let the tears soak into the sheets, not caring that I would stain them.

Soon enough, I was so exhausted from crying, that I fell asleep.

* * *

Jane's POV

I listened as Bella's crying ceased. Her breathing was now shallow and even, telling me that she was now fast asleep. The poor girl. She didn't want this, she didn't _ask _to be free. Surely she would. She's such a fragile, kind soul who wouldn't do any more than hurt a fly. Of course, she doesn't understand what Edward meant.

Yes, Edward free her from their little agreement. But he had no intention of leaving her. The whole reason why he decided to let her be free was because he has realized something - although he never said what, he realized that Bella isn't just another soul to be taken. But rather, she is someone to cherish and keep like a prized possession. She's far more precious than anyone can ever imagine. She's intellectual and thorough in her thinking. The entire day that I was with her, pushing her into stores that I knew she wasn't fond of, telling her stories that I knew wasn't relevant to her life, befriending her even whether or not she liked me, showed that she is a compassionate, patience and kind-hearted person.

Edward is a very discrete person, secretive, quiet and doesn't create attachements too easily. But he created quite a bond with Bella, and I could see that he cares for her; even if he has trouble showing it. He doesn't talk about his past, although I fear that it's bad. Then again, all Demons' pasts are terrible.

I don't remember my past whatsoever. I don't want to know all the terrible things I have done to deserve such a role. I don't even know how I died, I don't intend to find out either. It's not like it matters any more. Sometimes I wonder if I have any relatives still alive. During holidays, it tweeks my emotions, but I have a new family now. And I love them all the same.

Major Demons are common in the supernatural world. I had an intern, a Minor Demon, who was working their way up to my rank. Eventually, I was finished with them - and either they became a Major Demon or an Immortal Demon. Mine became a Major Demon, they train more Minor Demons to find out whether or not they will become Immortal Demons or not. Immortal Demons are especially rare, they are the only ones who have permission from the Dark Lord, himself, to capture souls and balance out the world...

I stalked out of the room, sadness waving over me as I passed through Bella's door and down the staircase. Edward was down there, as if he hadn't moved at all. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, then looked away. I sighed and decided to confront him.

"You know, that could have gone better." I muttered, sarcastically.

He glared at me, without a single playful emotion in his eye. His red eyes now black, like a vortex. He had his teeth clenched when he talked, and his tone was far from content.

"I know, Jane." He enunciated every consonent, giving the three words a deathly meaning.

"Talk to her again, but don't surprise her with a kiss," I said. "she'll only become more confused."

He sighed, realizing I had a point. He shook his head and looked up at the staircase, where we could hear Bella's breathing hitch, then go back to normal again.

"I don't care if I'm not done collecting souls, I'm not leaving her." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the couch, where I sat next to him.

"You love her, don't you?" I decided to pry the situation. I felt really giddy! Aww, if he did, that would be the cutest thing ever. It will cause complications, but they can pull through. I just know it.

"I-I..." He hesitated.

"Don't worry about it, I know you do." I cut him off.

He sighed, heavily. "She must be so mad at me."

"Maybe. But you have to tell her you're not going to leave her, she's losing hope. She asked for a friend, now she thinks that he's going to leave her - that's against her wish." I reminded him.

"Ah fuck!" He swore, tearing at his hair.

"I don't want to see her leave, she's becoming my best friend." I whined.

"She's not going to leave." He looked at me sternly. I held my hands up, as if I were confronted by a police officer.

"Okay, okay, back off. I didn't do anything wrong." I said, matter-of-factly.

"I-uh sorry." He apologized.

"You're going to have to tell Aro, too. I don't know what he's going to say. You know he's with the Law." I interjected.

"Shit, yeah." He agreed.

"You have things to handle, do what you gotta do." I told him.

He just looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Now."


	16. Confrontation

_I have a FACEBOOK page *look up: **ItsJustCassy*** for my fanfiction updates & questions if you have any.  
PM (Private Message) me if you want to know my Tumblr URL, my Twitter or my back-up e-mail.   
I'm kinda sad..I didn't get as much love from the last chapter. I hope I'm not dying on ya'll...I don't wanna disappoint. _

* * *

-Chapter 16-

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes to see that I was staring into a pillow. I rolled over quietly, shuffling at the same time. I propped myself up on one elbow, looking around the bedroom. It doesn't seem that someone had came into my room recently. I heaved a sigh, a loud, shaky sigh. My heart rate picked up suddenly, but quickly went back down.

I looked down at the red blanket that was wrapped around me. There were still stains of my tears soaked into it, so I couldn't have slept for too long. I sat up, hearing something odd coming from outside my room. There was muttering, then some whispering. I was really surprised that I could hear this, considering I didn't have super hearing...like those demons do. They could probably tell I was awake by now, too. They seemed to be close.

"This is far too dangerous..." A male voice whispered harshly.

"Yeah, well it happened." The second male snapped back.

"Do you realize the consquences that will be drawn upon the both of you if the Dark Lord finds out?" The first male growled, making me wince at the sound.

"I understand very clearly. But I can't help it." The second male hissed.

"All of us are dangerous to her. One simple cut and she'll be drained of blood. We can't control ourselves yet. She's too precious to be wasted. I'm not going to let you do that to her." The first male growled again, more fiercely this time.

Blood? What? There was a long pause then a huge sigh. I imagined that the first male was shaking his head. By the sound of the argument, it seems that the first male was very disappointed in the second for whatever danger has occurred. There were only three male demons in this house...I wonder who the two of them are.

"This is rare indeed." The first male muttered.

"What should I do?" The second pleaded, his voice cracking.

"Let me go to the institute. I must speak with the council immediately. This is a crime. Maybe I could protect you from it." The first male said, suggestively. "I'll do my best, Edward."

The first male was Edward. What could they be talking about? Was it about me? "Of course it's about me, you dumby...you're the trouble maker here. Now you've put Edward in danger, good job, you loser." My mind screamed at me. I felt like crying again. Of course, I'm the root of the problem.

I listened as the foot steps trailed down the hallway but I couldn't hear the second pair. I heard a knock on the door and I hesitated to answer.

"Bella?" A broken whisper came from the door. "Bella, may I please come in?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Without my verbal permission, he came into the bedroom, looking at me with a pitiful look on his face. Worry lines were appearing on his forehead as he noticed my still-not-dry tear streaks on my face. I didn't realize I was still crying, either, until I felt the tears on the palms of my hands.

"Oh god." I heard him curse as he came to me and cradled me in his arms. I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. I'm just too tired of this. He wants to leave me, he doesn't even want me anymore. I'm...just a thing. Just another subject to terminate. Another mission to abort.

"Calm down, Bella, honey. You're okay, you're fine." He tried to soothe. Can't he see that I'm not alright? That I'm not fine or okay? That I'm dying inside and he doesn't even give a damn? That he wants to leave me and I'll have no one. Rosalie has Emmett...I have no parents, no friends. I have no one. I don't even have a house anymore. I don't have a school to go to. I'm a Jane Doe. Just another Jane Doe.

Edward kissed my forehead numerous times before I had the breath to even say something. My voice was still shaky and so was my breath, but I managed to say what I wanted to say.

"You're gonna leave me." I stated, actually hearing the words broke my heart. I felt Edward tense around me and his breathing stopped.

"I'm _never _going to leave you." He whispered, intensely.

I didn't believe him.

"You don't want me anymore. You're letting me go. I have no where _to _go!" I wailed, feeling angry.

"What? Bella, calm down! Where did you get that idea?" He asked, his eyes matched his hair - wild.

"I'm too much trouble for you! I cause too many problems. And you can't control your _thirst _around me, apparently." I said, a sarcastic tone could be heard in my voice. But I didn't care. I couldn't care anymore. I had nothing else to lose.

"I didn't realize you were actually paying attention." He said, in his defense.

"What is this anyway? 'Thirst'." I air-quoted. "What does that even mean to you demons?"

"We need energy, too." He shrugged.

"So you just kill humans for no reason?" I said, my nervous and self-pity tone gone. It was now rage that took over me, carelessness, too.

"No!" He shook his head, looking at me with an astonished expression. "Do you ever wonder what happens to the human's corpse once we take away their soul?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to say a witty comback when I realized that I don't have an answer to that question. I never really thought about it.

"Their bodies are no use anymore. So we take their blood to nourish ourselves." He shrugged. "We don't kill living humans...unless...unless we can't help ourselves." He breathed in. "Some demons don't care where they get their _food _from, just as long as they're fed." He said in disgust.

I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. "I-I didn't know."

"Of course not." He laughed, it was a subtle, sweet sound. Something I hadn't heard in a while. "Do you understand why we need the deals, er, contracts done quickly?" He studied me for a moment, noticing that I wasn't going to respond back, he quickly continued on. "Like you humans, we starve. We need food. Not very often, but enough to keep us going." He sighed.

I looked down. "You let me go...isn't this all just a waste now?" I frowned.

"Everyone here adores you." He smiled.

"Not everyone." I said, remembering when Tanya was all over Edward.

"Don't worry about her," He said, clearly observing my thoughts. "she's not who I care for."

"What Aro said-" I began.

"Problems will be figured out, Bella." He concluded.

"You're not even done soul-collecting..." I said, my eyebrows raising.

Just then, a smile curved onto his face. He smiled devilishly, biting his lip.

"How would you like to accompany me in my soul-collecting journey?" He offered.

The idea sounded amazing. Although, I don't know what they had to do...but I felt excited to be a part of this.

"Yeah...yes!" I squealed with excitement.

"Perfect." He whispered, before pulling me back in for a hug.

I couldn't help but feel a little doubtful of this whole situation. I don't know how this was going to play out. Just as soon as I'm enjoying myself, my world crashes down. That's how life works. Now Edward was jumbled up in all of this. I'm jumpled up in this, too. Aro and that council are holding a meeting, that was all I knew. Something about this situation was going to happen.

Jane warned me before that loving a demon is dangerous, and forbidden. Aro even reinforced that statement, too, when I first came into this mansion. I could tell they were both against the idea of Edward and I together. But Jane seemed to be warming up to the idea. Aro was still against it, I can tell by the tone he had used against Edward when I woke up a few minutes ago.

I knew that Edward might hold feelings for me. I was just never certain if they were real or not. Right now, I still hold doubts that he actually holds those feelings for me. I keep doubting myself, too. I keep thinking I'm insignificant, no matter how many times Aro, Felix, Jane and Edward have told me that I'm not. I know that Tanya wishes I wasn't significant. Kate and Irina minded their own business, which was admirable because I don't want to share my story with everyone.

Love is such a powerful emotion. I didn't know if I loved Edward or not. I didn't know if I even wanted to. But I do know that the longer I stayed away from Edward, the more my heart aches. It was as if he were my magnet. We were so close, but no close enough to be together. There were these complications and problems that still needed to be sorted. And I feared that my destiny and fate were headed towards the worse.

What council of demons would want to go against the Law? The Law that, apparently, says that no human and demon can associate with each other in more than a friendly-based level. I don't know if Aro will even defend for us, like he said he would. I don't know much. I'm just a human. What a sad excuse.

Before I knew it, Edward and I were out of the room, waiting for his next victim to summon him.


	17. Victoria

_12/12/12 special update. _

* * *

-Chapter 17-

Bella's POV

The room slowly started to fade around us. It was as if we were on a green screen, and the scenery started to change into a blackish red fog. I didn't feel anything beneath my feet, it felt like I was floating in the air. I couldn't see anything beyong my wrists. I could only feel Edward softly gripping my waist. I knew what this meant; he was being summoned. I was ecstatic that I will be able to witness this process, but I wasn't totally sure if it was okay. This has to be against the Law, but Edward isn't going to change his mind. I'm going with him no matter what.

The black smoke began to fade, and my feet were planted on _something_. Ground, maybe. I still couldn't see past arm's length. Shapes and colours began to form all around us. The colours were all around us now, from brown to green to grey. I could make out some shapes. I could see a rusty looking metal rails pinned to the ground. Were we being summoned on train tracks? The shapes began to come and I was wrong. We weren't on train tracks, but we were on a dock. The green I saw was the colour of a row boat. The brown was the wood beneath me.

"Shh, quiet now. I'll make sure you aren't seen." Edward whispered into my ear.

I didn't know exactly what he meant. Was he going to make me invisible? Like he did when I first summoned him? Anyway, I nodded. He gave me a reassuring smile, encouraging me that this was going to be interesting. I wasn't afraid of being in danger from the summoner or the situation, considering whatever will happen, Edward had the upper hand. But I was still thinking about Aro and that council thing he was talking about. I know this has to be against the rules. Edward is showing me too much of his kind.

"H-hello?" A nervous voice of a female crowed.

Edward walked up to her and she was wide-eyed, kind of how I was like when I first saw Edward. Her mouth was in an 'O' shape and her eyes were filled with interest and shock. Her fingers trembled, hesitating to touch Edward. Probably to see if he was real or not. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what she was thinking about.

"You...you're the-the..."

"Demon, why yes." Edward replied, looking bored as he examined the waters beneath the dock.

"I didn't know this was real...I just-just saw an article and-" She seemed to have trouble finishing her sentences.

"What's your wish, human?" Edward asked, cold-heartedly. He had his arms crossed and was staring straight into her eyes, like daggers.

"You're awfully handsome...for a demon." She stated.

Edward chuckled, sounding like a music box.

"Don't be blinded by my charm and good looks," Edward smirked. "I'm nothing but trouble."

I frowned at this, was he flirting? It seemed like he was. Well, whatever he was doing was making that girl really giggly. She didn't seem shy anymore. She seemed to act flirtatiously, just like Edward. I sighed, loudly.

The girl's head snapped in my direction and she looked shocked again. Edward's eyes snapped up to me, giving me a warning glare.

"Who's there?" The girl hissed, sounding scary but still nervous.

Edward cursed under his breath, and I instantly regretted sighing. "Fuck, Bella, why can't you just stay quiet like you're told?" I mentally scolded myself. Edward did not seem impressed. The girl frowned and pointed directly at me.

"Who's there?" She said, a little more taunting this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward replied, acting all cool.

"You looked that way, too!" She yelled, giving him a reasonable point. He sighed and shook his head.

"There's not one there. Now what is your wish?" He reminded her.

She didn't seem convinced. She was still looking at 'me' with curiosity and uncertainty. She put her hand on her hip and breathed a loud sigh.

"I know someone's there. And I'm not stupid. I did research." The girl flipped her wavy red hair behind her shoulder and looked at Edward with a 'You've got to be kidding me' look.

Edward growled. "Fine." He muttered under his breath.

"Bella!" He held his hand out and made a 180 degree rotation with his gesture. "Step forward."

I did as I was told and stepped out, just a foot out. The girl gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth, hiding her 'O' shaped mouth. Her eyes were wide and then she frowned, throwing her hand away. She looked at me with the deadliest look ever. Her blue eyes stared into my brown ones like piercing knives. Her hands were balled up in fists and Edward put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" He sneered.

"Who is she?" She pointed at my face. Her finger was trembling and I felt slightly offended. I hadn't done anything wrong.

"She's my mate." Edward lied. I tried to stay cool, playing along. I didn't need to get into anymore trouble.

"I didn't summon _her _and she looks utterly human." She said in disgust.

"You're human." Edward smirked, the girl looked at him with a disgusting expression; obviously meaning something else when she referred me as 'utterly human'.

"I know that!" She replied, sarcastically.

"So what do you mean?" Edward said, a tinge of curiosity flickering in his expression. He looked at her with a sly smile, with an eyebrow curved upward.

"I _mean_," She said. "She's not a demon." A gust of wind picked up and her black dress flowed behind her, like in those romantic movies where a couple is standing on the beach and the girl's dress is dancing in the wind. Her red hair was everywhere, but it made her look even more prettier. Her blue eyes matched the waters beneath the dock. Her fair skin gave off a certain glow.

Edward flinched. "Whether she is or not is none of your business. Now what do you want, mortal?"

"I think it is my business...Edward." The fiesty girl sneered.

My eyes widened as she acknowledged him by his name. "You know her?" I asked.

The girl looked at Edward and touched his face. "Do you remember me, love?" She whispered.

Edward looked at her with dismay. He seemed to be in complete shock. He was frozen solid, like he was at the club, apparently. I backed away slowly, wondering how I was going to escape whoever the hell this was.

"Who are you and what do you want?" My voice was trembling.

"My name is Victoria and I came back to claim _who _is rightfully mine."


	18. Dark Lord's Daughter

-Chapter 18-

Bella's POV

I stood there staring at Victoria. My heart dropped dramatically and it felt like I was heartbroken. All I felt like doing right then was crying. I wanted to shout at him. I wanted to scream! _Edward, Edward how can you do this to me? How can you not tell me you were already involved with someone else! You...you sick monster. I can't even believe you. _I mentally growled at him. I felt tears sting the rims of my eyes, afraid they were about to spill over; I blinked really hard.

"I don't even know who you are!" He slapped her hand away, frowning. He looked more confused than he looked angry.

I couldn't speak, afraid that I was going to stay something really mean. I didn't know what the deal is, I don't even know who she is. I don't even know what the heck is going on and why this had to happen. I don't know. I just really don't know.

"You must remember me, baby." She cooed. She raised her hand to his face and closed her eyes. I looked at them making contact, stunned at Edwad's expression.

I must have had a look of pure shock on my face. I was genuinely shocked and ridiculously mind-boggled. It felt like there was a knife stabbed right at my heart, because I could feel my eyes tearing up. I felt pathetic for feeling this way. I shook my head a little bit, trying to get the feeling of hurt disappear.

His eyes turned a dull pink colour. It looked like white was mixed into it to give it a lighter colour, like you would with oily paints. It gave it a foggy colour and he looked livid. His lip curled back, showing off his teeth which would probably tear a human to shreds. His fingers curled and he looked like he was about to fight. Her hand recoiled back, looking up into his eyes. His expression immediately softened.

"Victoria..." He breathed. My heart felt like stone, I wanted to stop breathing, the pain didn't stop. I didn't want to feel this pain, this-this betrayal. But I couldn't help myself. It happened, and I wanted nothing but to drop down on my knees and cry. Like a fucking wimp.

I let out a small whimper, and Edward's gaze instantly averted to me. His lips were semi-parted, like he was about to say something. But he didn't. My expression reflected my feelings, and he could see it all: betrayal, lost, confused, hurt...

He turned his body towards me, and I just stood there. Victoria frowned at his movement but decided not to say anything. He walked over towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I immediately relaxed against his hold.

"We're leaving." He barely whispered.

"Oh I'm afraid that isn't acceptable. " Victoria's expressionless face was no longer expressionless. A sinister curve formed on her lips - a taunting smile. Her crimson eyes were too daring to look into.

"I don't care." Edward retorted, guiding me the opposite direction of Victoria.

"I'm part of the council, Edward." If words could roll their eyes, hers would have.

This stopped him in his tracks, and he spun on his heels, facing her again. I frowned, who is this woman and what did she really want?

"I've done a lot since our little affair a couple hundred years ago." She smiled, her eyes flickering to me for a moment. An affair?

"How are you part of the council? You're not even done soul-collecting!" Edward sneered, appalled.

"Ugh." She scoffed. "I'm not one of those stupid human teenaged girls who mopes about a breakup. I'm a woman of _action_. Obviously you'd know that." She winked.

I was beyond confused. How did they know each other? Why did she summon him? Why? What? There was something that was missing in this picture. I have to learn to read in between the lines, because obviously there's a secret hidden there.

"Tch." Edward rolled his eyes, looking away.

"And I know that you and _her _are involved in illegal activity against the Law." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

What's the Law about anyway? There were so many questions floating in my head that I had no idea which one to ask first. This was a big problem. I know this is my fault, too. But there's just too many things to deal with. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this mess.

"How did you...? Victoria..." Edward began.

"I'm not going to allow you to break the Law." She said sternly, her red eyes fierce and mysterious.

Edward let out a loud guffaw. I noticed his 'play cool' act was slowly diminishing. His facade was coming to an end, and he better think quickly on his feet.

"You'll never win. Aro and Felix are of a high rank and they are assisting us in our aid." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh! How is Aro doing?" She asked, sounding a little more delightful at the sound of Aro's name.

Edward remained silent, and I looked between the two of them. Edward was acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. Victoria seemed to be agitated slightly, but continued on with whatever she was saying.

"And Irina? Kate? Tanya? Oh Jane! I'm going to visit them." Victoria said, mostly to herself.

Edward's grip tightened around my waist. I knew he was angry. His silence is the deadliest weapon, and it annoyed the hell out of me when he doesn't talk to me. I could feel his emotional waves of fury roll off of him, because I was starting to become nervous and irritated.

"You can't run away forever. You're not going to get away with this." Victoria muttered. "You _will_ be mine." She said it with such sincerity that I almost believed her, myself! She had such a determined edge to her voice that I was, for a slight second, terrified that Edward believed her, too. But then my mind snapped back to reality. I knew that Edward left her for a reason; and that reason must've been good.

"Never. There's a reason why I left you." He sneered.

"You say 'left'. You know this was more than just a girlfriend and boyfriend relationship." She contradicted, winking.

"I don't care." Was Edward's careless answer.

"I will wait forever, my love." Victoria smiled, sickly sweet. Her hand reached out for him again, but he jerked away.

"I won't wait forever for you." Edward replied, turning away for the second time.

"She's not going to live forever, you know." Victoria examined her nails, glancing at me quickly.

This statement tore me to shreds emotionally. I never even considered my death. I should have realized that I wasn't going to live forever. Edward is. After he's done with me, he can move on with his existance. I will just be a faded memory. He can exist on, find another love. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to cry again.

"I'm such a weak bitch! Snap out of it, Bella. You know you're fucking better than this!" I yelled internly at myself.

"You don't know that." Edward muttered. We were now a few meters away and I looked back, to see Victoria frowning intensely in our direction.

"Of course I do." She smiled. "You can't make her immortal. You can't."

"We can turn her!" He said, completely deciding my future for me.

"Not without permission." She yelled.

"I can ask the Dark Lord. I'm an Immortal Demon, I'm valuable." He retorted, rubbing my back to calm me down. I didn't realize I was breathing heavily and tearing up with hot tears until I was aware of my reflection against the water beneath the dock.

"He won't give you permission." Victoria said, with authority filling her voice. Edward visibly cringed.

"How?" He asked, immensely intrigued.

"Because...I'm the Dark Lord's daughter."


	19. The Mark

-Chapter 19-

Bella's POV

"You are not the Dark Lord's daughter!" Edward scolded her.

Victoria's sweet smile faded and a look of anger was now replaced. Edward visibly flinched at her sudden reaction. I looked to and from them, wondering how in the world we were going to be able to get out of this situation.

"You wouldn't know." She spat at him, her hands curling up into fists. Her red nail polished fingers jabbed at her palms and I wondered if blood was going to spew.

"I would be able to know! I'm an Immortal Demon, _Victoria_." There was venom in his voice, it was threatening, even I winced away.

"Immortal Demon or not, you're still as oblivious as you always were." She snorted, crossing her arms and looking to her right, like a snobby head-cheerleader would in those movies.

"I'm anything but oblivious." Edward retorted, quickly becoming defensive.

I believed he was oblivious; I was agreeing with Victoria. He never acknowledged the fact that he cannot break the Law. No matter what, even I knew this. If you're going to be breaking the Dark Lord's Law, might as well cut off your tongue and feed your arms to piranhas. He never considered my feelings either. He cannot decide whether or not I want to be immortal. I valued my life like I valued everything else, everything in life is precious, and it would be selfish to throw that all away for someone, even if that someone was beyond normal and far too special.

He also must know that avoiding to tell me about his history - everything about his history, his life and including Victoria - would come to bite him in the ass. He said that he cared for me and even Aro so I'm special, even though I find it hard to believe that. If he really cared for me, he wouldn't spare my feelings and would tell me the truth. What could I do? Turn back time? Of course not, I'll just have to accept the fact that he has _had _a history within the past few milleniums and there's nothing wrong with that.

"Of course you are." Victoria snorted.

"Stop lying, you're making this worse on yourself." Edward yelled.

"Don't believe me?" Victoria taunted.

Before I could think, she was rolling up the cuff of her top and pulled it right back to her elbow. She turned her arm one hundred and eighty degrees and revealed her incredibly fair skin. But her fair skin was scarred with a black and red symbol. It looked like a pin wheel, but with spiked endings and a 'D.D.' written in crimson calligraphy ink. I didn't understand what it meant, but I knew that the 'D.D.' was an initial for a name.

Edward didn't gasp, but he did flinch for what seemed like the thousandth time this past few minutes. I noticed his jaw flexed then it locked, like he was biting back the words he was going to say.

"Devil's Daughter." Victoria's wind chime voice echoed.

The wind was still blowing, making Victoria look like a super model. I felt envious that I couldn't look like her, but not because she had unrealistic beauty, but the fact that she once attracted Edward and no doubt, she had friends her past life. Unlike me.

"You-you..." Edward stammered.

"Speechless?" Victoria had a smug smile on her face.

"How could I have missed that..." Edward whispered mostly to himself.

"It's hard to keep your eyes away from my face." Victoria gloated, making me frown.

In observation, Victoria is a manipulative person and she is very conceited. I could tell she liked to ruin my self-esteem and pride, mostly because she said 'her' and 'human' in such a disgusted tone. I knew that if I tried to back talk her, she would do something that I wouldn't dream of. She would do everything in her power to ruin me, if not, get rid of me.

"And how long has it been since I last saw you?" Edward smirked, taking pride in his own words.

I had to muffle and hold back a slight giggle.

"You wouldn't have noticed this Mark." Victoria ran her fingers over the red and black symbol. "You were too busy having _fun_."

Her words made me feel sick to my stomach. Trying to imagine what Edward and her had done together was overwhelmingly uncomfortable and sick to even think about.

"What do you _want _from me?" Edward said, his strong tone was now falling and turning more into a begging and frustrated tone.

"I want-" Victoria's eyes snapped back directly to Edward's.

"You."


	20. Surprise!

-Chapter 20-

Bella's POV

"You can't have him!" I yelled at her, running towards her and readying myself to claw her eyes out. I felt restraints pulling me; Edward grabbed me by my arms and pulled me back.

Victoria just looked at me, unamused, as she studied her red nails. Her gaze was threatening but the effect on me was starting to fade.

"And what makes you think I can't?" She smirked.

"Because _I _love you." Edward visibly winced at her words, like he was reliving a horrible memory. I began to doubt that she couldn't do it.

"N-no!" Edward stammered. His grip loosened on me and I was starting to worry. "I'll never make the mistake of loving you ever again!"

"Don't say such foolishness, my love." Victoria murmured, love in her voice. "We are meant to be; you and I. This is how it's supposed to be. This is how it's _always _been."

I looked at her with shock. The love and power that was in her words even overwhelmed me. For a minute, I actually thought that she really loved Edward. But I looked into her red eyes, and realized that she wants him. And to get him, she must get rid of me.

Edward let me go, my arms dropped to my sides. I quickly looked at him, with a shocked expression on my face. My mouth was gaping and my brows were curved upwards. Edward was only staring at Victoria. He didn't even take a double check on me.

"_Bella..._" I heard his voice echo in my mind.

Victoria smiled, a sight that made me feel sick again. My stomach churned with nausea and nervousness. She stepped forward and opened her arms, inviting Edward to hug her.

I saw Edward's fingers twitch, aching to go after her. He took a step forward, wincing a little, but not stopping. He stood in front of her, while I watched in dismay and betrayal. He raised his hands to her face and looked into her eyes. He smiled, faintly. He tucked his head into the crook of her head and she smiled against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around from him.

I wanted to faint, I wanted to run, I wanted to hide like the shy, stupid girl I am. I wanted nothing more but to disappear off of the face of the Earth, and be thankful that I managed to escape. But I couldn't. My feet were planted firmly on the ground, looking at the two demons in each others arms.

Suddenly, Victoria let out a loud moan, like she was in pain. Edward still had his face snuggled in the crook of her neck. And I watched as her nails dug into his back, blood specks could be seen soaking through his shirt, but he didn't seem to care.

Edward let go of her, and she dropped to the ground, moaning and grunting in pure agony. I didn't know what was happening.

That was until Edward turned to face me. I was mortified when I saw his face.

It was covered in blood. Around his mouth, trickling down his chin and seeping though the front of his dark navy blue shirt. I looked from Edward to Victoria.

She held a trembling hand to her neck and then examined her fingers; covered in blood.

Edward had bitten her in the neck! A demon biting another demon. The outcome couldn't possibly be good. Considering the dying one is the daughter of the Dark Lord.

I felt sick again. This time I wanted to puke.

Edward wiped his mouth with his arm sleeve. I looked at him with fear, not so much that he had killed someone. But that he is really a demon. A murderous, manipulative demon.

"Let's go." He whispered, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, stirring me away.

I looked back at the dying Victoria on the dock as we moved forward. I looked back in front of me, looking down on the ground.

Aro will not be pleased.

* * *

We got back to the mansion. I don't remember when and I don't exactly recall how, I just know that we were here. I stumbled my way up the stairs to the two front doors and allowed myself to go in, without even acknowledging the bitter Edward that was trailing behind me.

"Ah! Bella!" Aro clapped from the living area.

I turned my head to meet his exciting stare with an expressionless - or so I'd thought - look back. He frowned for a moment, and his eyes darted to Edward who was shaking the fallen snow from his hair. Aro stood up, immediately picking up an uneasy feeling between the both of us.

"What seems to be the matter?" He questioned, more towards me than towards Edward.

"Nothing." Edward muttered, before stomping up the grand staircase. A nanosecond later, a door slammed shut; I winced at the noise, feeling used to the silentness of the Demons.

Aro averted his eyes in my direction, and with a sigh, he repeated the same question. "What seems to be the matter?"

It took a moment for me to respond, although, I had the feeling that Aro already knew what I was going to say.

"I met Victoria." Three words, felt like three bullets straight to my heart.

The memory of seeing how they reacted to each other was enough for me to feel like puking. I don't know why I had such a strong reaction to the memory, or that very moment either, but it felt like these _strings _that held me together, snapped. Everything I ever knew was wrong, everything I ever felt was wrong, everything that I had gone through didn't matter. It didn't matter, nothing did. None of my life accomplishments ever made me feel this way. This...this - just full of emotion. And that took me by surprise.

Aro's eyes were intent and dark. Like her name was overwhelming him.

"Victoria..." He hissed.

I widened my eyes, because suddenly he looked more like a monster than he did before. He looked more evil, sinister, snake-like.

"A...Aro?" I stuttered.

His eyes turned red again, as if my voice snapped him out of a trance. He focused on me, and I tried to remain calm, but it was hard because my heart was beating irregularily.

"My apologies, Isabella. I don't know what came over me." He shook his head.

My eyes filled with hateful tears. Did Victoria have some sort of control over all of them? Am I the only one who can withstand her when she talks to me without getting into some sort of...of...hypnotic spell?

"Bella...Bella why are you crying?" Aro said in a soft tone. I turned away, closing my eyes, trying hard to fight back the tears but I was losing. I even felt a lump in my throat rising and I swallowed to push it tone. Yet I failed again.

"I'm not." My voice cracked, completely giving me away.

"Bella, my humble apologies if I have offended you. Please, just tell me what's the matter." He seemed so sympathetic and pitiful. But pity is the last thing I wanted. They probably already assume that I'm weak and sensitive, I can't just keep dumping all my problems on them and expect everything to be okay.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I give up." I ran up the staircase and into my room. To cry for what seemed like the millionth time since I've met Edward.

I feel like ending everything. I feel like trying to do something drastic in order to get rid of this pain and confusion. Edward's no good for me. He's taking a toll on my emotional health and tearing me away from everything I've ever known.

I feel like it's his fault that I was forced to wish for my sister to go away, or rather, be preoccupied with someone else. My sister is somewhere on the other side of the country and she probably doesn't even care where I am or what happened to me.

I got up from the bed and decided to wash my face, to get rid of these ugly tears that appear on my face more than I'd like them to. I looked into the mirror and saw the tears on my cheeks. I saw my blood shot eyes and my puffy eyebags. I rolled up my sleeves, about to wet my hands in the running water when I realized how bony my fingers had become. When was the last time I had something to eat?

Edward wasn't just taking a toll on my emotional health, but also my physical health.

This-this isn't good. I'm stuck in this emotional rollercoaster full of stress and confusion.

Maybe I can just end it. The mirror's glass looks pretty breakable...

Maybe I can...I can just punch the mirror and take a long, pointy shard. Use it to kill myself. To end this all.

No! That would be so stupid! I can't believe I'm even considering self harming myself. I...something's wrong with me? Something's wrong with me. Am I so oblivious to the fact that there may be something wrong with me?

Before I knew it, the room was spinning and I had to grip the counter to catch my balance, but that didn't seem to work. I fell the the floor with a loud thud and I looked up at the running water of the sink. I glanced up at the mirror to see that it had shattered.

I touched my head to see if it had hit it, but I didn't feel any pain.

That was until I took my hand away and it made contact with the floor. That was when I felt the sharp, steering pain in my right forearm. I lifted it up to my face examined it.

It had glass shards in it. And blood.

I felt cold and I looked up, attempting to call for help. That was when I noticed fire on top of me. There were flames hovering above my head. It looked mystical and almost unrealistic.

The flames kneeled over me.

"Hello, precious." Victoria sneered.


	21. She's Gone

_I'm boring you guys, aren't I? I haven't gotten as much feedback as I was hoping and I'm wondering if this story is turning in the wrong direction.  
Heads up, I really need to know if it is worth continuing because I won't have much time on my hands. If **8+** people tell me that it is worth continuing, then I will try my very best to update two to three times a week.  
Surprise POV in here.  
Suggestions & ideas are welcome, don't be afraid to review or PM me. _

* * *

-Chapter 21-

Bella's POV

Victoria brought a finger to her lips harshly, signalling for me to shut up and stay quiet. I nodded in understanding, afraid of what she would do if I decided to disobey her.

She yanked me by my injured arm roughly and it took everything for me not to scream out in pain. Some of the glass shards piercing my skin fell off and before they hit the ground, Victoria snatched them so that they didn't make a sound.

I heard light footsteps approaching the bedroom door. I was surprised that my hearing was this acute. I shot Victoria a condescending look, taunting her that I will yell out.

"Stay quiet." She murmured, too low for anyone else other than me to hear.

There was a tapping on the bedroom door and Victoria and I both looked at the door at the same time.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" It was Jane's voice that was calling out to me.

I opened my mouth to yell out to her, but Victoria's hand slammed on my lips, stopping me from saying anything at all.

"...Bella?" Jane's voice was faint, as if she was losing hope that I would reply back to her.

I heard Jane retreat back down the hallway. And I mentally started to cry that she didn't barge into the bedroom and check up on me. You'd think that of my lack of presence and my uneven breathing that she would think something was wrong.

"Perfect, she left." Victoria muttered to herself. "Now," She turned me around so that I faced her. "stay real quiet and-"

"Aro! Something's wrong with Bella!" Jane shouted.

My heart rate started to accelerate and Victoria started to take notice of that, too. She spung me around and whispered quietly in my ear.

"Just stay quiet. I'll explain what happened earlier, among other things, too." She then grabbed my hand and we jumped out the window.

* * *

Jane's POV

When I knocked on Bella's bedroom door, I didn't hear her breathing normally, you know, like she would if she was sleeping. But she her breath was ragged and uneven, just like her heartrate. She was unusually quiet.

"Aro! Something's wrong with Bella!" I shouted down the hallway.

This was when I noticed that there wasn't only one pair of footsteps leaving Bella's room, but two. Everyone was already in the living room, talking amongst each other. Aro was near the fireplace, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. He looks deeply concerned and seemed to be thinking about something.

As soon as he heard my words, his eyes snapped out of their trance and his lips parted slightly. Edward looked up at me, too, worry clouding in his eyes. I ignored his stare, knowing that he was probably the root to Bella's problem.

"What did she say?" He asked, almost too quickly.

"She didn't say anything. She's not responding properly!" I wailed, my voice squeaking.

He stormed passed me, almost knocking me off my feet as he stormed up the stairs and ran to her room. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Edward, Felix and I all followed after him. When we made it to her bedroom, Aro was standing in the middle of her room, his head snapped towards the bathroom.

My eyes widened. There was blood splattered all over the floor and mirror. The mirror was shattered into hundreds of tiny little shards.

We felt a gust of winter wind and saw that the window was wide open, the curtains blowing mindlessly.

"Why did you check in on her?!" Aro scolded me.

"I had to respect her privacy!" I defended myself. I was starting to feel scared, something rare for me. Aro never raised his voice at me, and if he did, it was to call out to me. But he was never angry with me! Ever!

"You!" Aro pointed a finger to Edward's direction. "What did you do to her? She was so upset when she came back."

Edward looked at Aro, wide eyed. It seemed to be that Edward was at a loss for words, for once in his existance.

"I-I did nothing." He lied. He lied terribly. At least, at this very moment he did.

"Liar." Aro twisted his hand in a clockwise position and Edward was sent flying out of the bedroom, his back smacking against the hallway's wall. He stood up quickly, as if the impact hadn't done any damage to him.

"I didn't do anything to her." Edward repeated, confidently.

"She was crying when she came back. She said she _gives up_." Aro spat in Edward's face.

"What did you do?" Tanya whispered, looking at Edward in horror.

"I did nothing!" Edward decided to play dumb.

"Did you not see that bathroom, Edward? That's Bella's blood! The window's open, she left! She's gone!" I scolded him, my voice reaching octaves higher than normal.

"I-I..." He hesitated.

"Do you love her?" I challenged.

He looked up at me with such a hurt expression. It was like my question pierced him with thousands of knives. He looked at me incredulously.

"Of course I do!" None of us were surprised. Not even Tanya.

"Then you will not lie. For her sake." I growled.

I saw his shoulders slump in defeat. I felt triumphant that I finally broke through that tough-guy barrier he has been building up for the past three - almost four - milleniums.

"She-she met Victoria." He stammered, lowering his head.

"I know that." Aro interjected, all of us were caught my surprise. "Why did she look so betrayed? So..._destroyed_?"

Edward's eyes had a sudden flash in them, like there was a light bulb that went off in his brain. As if he understood what had happened, why it had happened and how.

"She knew...she knew what was going on between us. Victoria - she told Bella who she was, what her and I's relation to each other is. Or rather, was." He confessed, looking so ashamed.

"Continue." Aro pressed the matter.

"Victoria had the control over me...she revealed some things. And she had this power..." Edward stopped, not going any further. I was about to lose it until he continued on.

"She's the Dark Lord's Daughter."

Fuck.


	22. Expect The Unexpected

_Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to all of you.  
Here's another chapter for ya'll.  
Thank you for the reviews, you guys. It means **so **much to hear from each and every one of you. I pay attention to everything you guys have to say.  
I know, this story is a little jumpy and slow, but I'm a newbie writer. I'm trying to see how well I can do **on my own**. I respect your opinions and really, I'm thankful you guys have spoken up!  
I'm not going to give up on this story. I've come too far!  
Anyway, enough of my endless babble, read and enjoy. _

* * *

-Chapter 22-

Bella's POV

Victoria brought me to a part of New York that I never quite explored before. The entire walk with her was really surprising. I was expecting Victoria to yank me by my injured arm just for the joy of it. But she caught me off guard. She was actually very nice to me and didn't force me to do anything else but to walk with her.

"Come," Victoria said. "let's go to Central Park."

I obediently followed after her. "Let's go find a bench." She suggested.

We walked over to a bench that was propped underneath a tree. We took a seat and remained silent for a few seconds.

"Bella," Victoria started. "let me tell you a story."

"Sure." I nodded.

Victoria took a deep breath. She glanced up at the moon that brightly shined down upon us. She smiled a little bit and I recognized her beauty. Her red eyes dulled to a rusty brown colour. Her bright red hair dancing in the wind made her look like a super model and her flawless skin enhanced her beauty, for it glowed because of the moon.

"I'm going to tell you something that will help you comprehend the relationship Edward and I used to have." She looked at me for a moment and held onto my hands. "Before I say anything else, I just want to say how lucky you are to have Edward."

Her words made me feel a little sad but I smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"A couple milleniums ago, when I was just a mere hundred-year-old Major Demon, I was mentoring a Minor Demon, like all Major's do. My student and I were wandering the dark alleys near the Institution, talking about the studies and what Minor's must do next in order to find out whether they'll be a Major Demon or an Immortal Demon." She bit her lip slightly, hesitating.

"We turned a corner and I accidentally bumped into Edward." Her eyes beamed at the mention of his name. "He was so handsome - and still is. He was so charming, kind and sweet towards me. You could say it was love at first sight! And he obviously felt it, too. He promised that he will come back and find me later. And I took him for his word.

He did return, a couple of days later. I was overjoyed and ecstatic that he actually did. Eventually, we became an item. But it felt so much more than that, it felt as if he were my mate. I provided him with everything he needed and wanted. Even if it meant my body; I still gave it to him. Because I loved him. I would do anything for him.

I thought he loved me, too. He even told me. But somewhere along the way, he fell out of love with me. I knew it, too, I just didn't want to believe it. For the longest time, he would be so distant from me. Every chance he got, besides soul collecting, he would go out and do whatever it is that pleases him. And I would tell him to go, whatever made him happy. Whatever he wanted.

A couple hundred years ago, around the seventeenth century, something about him changed. He was defensive, sarcastic and treated me like I was only a friend. And I would let him. I was a fool in love, Bella. I loved him so much that I let him treat me just like a friend.

Everytime he kissed me, it felt different. I could tell he was just putting up a charade just to avoid breaking my heart. That was so sweet of him...but it was also selfish. He didn't want to face the heart break I will conjure if he decided to leave me. I knew that. I just chose to hide how I felt about it.

Then, not too long ago, he did break up with me. I was so angry, so heart broken. I felt so used and betrayed, even though I wasn't. It wasn't his fault that he didn't love me anymore the way he used to. When he broke up with me, I still didn't understand why he didn't love me as much anymore. And before he left, I asked him. I asked him why he was doing this, why he didn't love me anymore. And do you know what he said, Bella?" She asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

"No." I shook my head, feeling so much sympathy and pity for her.

"He told me that a little while after we got together, that things didn't really feel right. Like I wasn't his perfect match. He told me straight to my face that I wasn't his mate. He was so apologetic and he felt so sorry for putting me through this.

But I forgave him. Because I loved him. I loved him so much I was willing to let him go. You know the saying, 'If you love someone, let them go, and if they really love you, they'll come back.'?"

I nodded my head, my voice caught in my throat.

"He never came back. It was only until today that I figured out why he fell out of love with me." Victoria looked at me for a moment. "Because of you, Bella. He loves you. And I know you love him, too, despite all the things you've thought and said. I know that you feel the exact same way. Today, when I summoned him - something I didn't realize I could have done until a few days ago - I wasn't expecting you to be with him. When I saw you, and how he was holding onto you so protectively, I was jealous. I was so envious and angry; not at you! But how it could have been me." She gave me a soft, sad smile.

"I'm so sorry-" I began to apologize.

"No need for apologies, hun. It's okay. If I can't have the love I've always dreamt of having, someone else should. And I'm glad it's you and Edward. I'm not mad, jealous or hateful anymore. I can't get Edward back anymore, nothing I could do now would get him back to me. I've learnt to accept that." She said.

"But you have the power to keep us apart...and the council-" I started to panick.

"I decided to let that go, Bella, I'm going to fight for you guys. I'm going to help you two any way I can to make sure that you and Edward could stay together forever. He loves you so much. He's willing to do anything for you. He'll go through all lengths just to protect you. I mean, look what he tried to to do me! He tried to kill me." She giggled a little bit.

"But you're still alive." I interjected, glancing at her neck.

"I'm the Dark Lord's Daughter, Bella. No one knew this but me. I've always hid my scar behind cover-ups and concealers or I didn't even tell Edward, because I wasn't prepared. I'm Immortal, even more Immortal than the Immortal Demons themselves, believe it or not. I can't die, no matter what. A couple minutes after Edward ripped my throat apart, I healed instantly." Victoria touched her neck with the tips of her manicured fingers.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"And I'm so sorry for trying to make you jealous and hurt. I'm so sorry!" She apologized, genuinely sincere.

"That's okay, Victoria. I forgive you." I gave her my most convincing smile.

"I never had the intention to hurt you..." I glanced at the injured arm I had slammed against the mirror to see that it was entirely healed. I looked up at Victoria with questioning eyes. "You're welcome." She laughed.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Listen," She held my hands again. "they're all looking for you. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Felix, Aro, Jane and Edward are wandering around New York as we speak. We have little time before they find you. They think you tried to commit suicide, considering the shattered glass and the blood all over your bathroom floor."

I looked down at my supposed injured hand, to see that it had long healed. "You're welcome." Victoria snickered.

I laughed along with her. "Thanks!" I said, full of gratitude.

"To be honest, Victoria," I began to say. "I thought you were going to try and hurt me or something. You just seemed so mad when you summoned Edward and I."

She gave me a humorous smile and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Expect the unexpected."


	23. The Verdict

_Hey guys! Hope you are having a good holiday!  
Happy New Years! :)_

* * *

-Chapter 23-

Bella's POV

In a matter of a few minutes, Victoria's predictions were right. They found me sitting next to her in Central Park. Thankfully, there was almost no one around. Because the commotion that started up once they saw me, just turned chaotic.

"I can explain!" Victoria exclaimed calmly, as Edward pulled her away from me and shoved her against a tree. She shook herself off as if it were nothing and stepped forward.

"Explain what? How you kidnapped her?" Edward yelled at her angrily.

Jane came rushing over to me to see if I had any injuries, but was caught by surprise that I wasn't hurt in any way.

"Don't worry about me, Jane, I'm fine, really. Victoria didn't do anything wrong." I tried to defend Victoria, but it didn't seem like anyone was buying it.

"I wouldn't say that I kidnapped her, she wasn't resisting! Plus she's fine, see? Nothing's wrong with her." Edward looked at me in concern for a moment.

"You probably implanted some sort of shit into her mind." He growled, his fists curled up.

"She didn't!" I said, raising my voice. "She didn't do _anything _wrong."

Edward walked up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders. It felt rough but I don't think that was his intention. "Whatever shit she told you, don't believe her."

I frowned. "So, you want me to forget everything she said? Everything she said was lies, right?" I quirked an eyebrow, challenging him.

"She's a liar, Bella. She's manipulative and insane. She's fucking dangerous, forget that the last half hour never existed!" He pressed.

I shook myself out of his hold and stood next to Victoria. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Okay then." I shrugged, sighing in mock defeat. "You don't love me. I'm not special. She deserves you. I don't love you. I hate you. We're not meant to be. I wish I'd never fucking met you."

The words slipped out of me with ease that, for a moment, Victoria looked at me in horror, as if she believed me. But she caught on quickly and I gave her a sly smile.

"What?" Edward asked. The look on his face was so broken and lost. Everyone else was shaking their heads and appalled. Jane and the other girls looked so disoriented. Aro and Felix had a hard time keeping their composure. Were they really that oblivious? "How could you say that?"

"It's easy." I shrugged. "Because everything I just said...were lies." I smiled.

Victoria smiled at me encouragingly. Edward looked so confused, as well as everyone else. I rolled my eyes, wondering how a mere human can trick these demons into falling for lies.

"Victoria said the exact opposite of what I just told you." I smiled half-heartedly.

"W-what? I'm so confused." Edward shook his head.

"I love you, Edward." I walked in front of him and took his hands in my own, feeling how cold he is. "And I know you love me, too."

Edward looked at me speechless. His eyes darted towards Victoria and then back to me, several times.

"You told her that?" He whispered to Victoria.

"Yeah. I never deserved you. And the lengths you went through just to protect her, even your silly attempt to murder me, made me realize that you two are perfect together. Despite her being mortal. You loved her from the beginning, Edward. That was always true." Victoria said, a huge grin appearing across her face. Her red eyes were now a brilliant crimson; contrasting with her bright red hair.

Edward stared at me for a moment before kissing the top of my head. "I'm just happy you're safe."

"Me too." I said.

"I hate to break up this cute moment, but there is a group of humans staring at us." Jane said, peeking behind her.

"One is whispering about our red eyes." Tanya warned.

"Let's get out of here." Felix murmured, low enough for me to hear.

"Actually, it's time to persuade the council." Aro muttered. "Will you all care to join? I'm sure Victoria and I would be glad to have your assistance."

"Of course." We said in unison.

* * *

The council is an intimidating group of demons. Some looked arrogant, snobby and irritated. Others looked kind, gentle and understanding. You can tell instantly who's a pessimist and who isn't.

Looking at all these demons, I couldn't help but feel nervous. What if they don't let me and Edward be together? What will I do then? One of the demons was glaring at me suspiciously.

"Stay close." Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. This action earned me multiple scowls from the council.

When Victoria walked into the room, the entire council brightened up. She's like the sun exploding through the clouds during a storm. She's the light.

"Felix, Jane, Tanya, Kate and Irina." Victoria called, waving us over. "You all will be seated behind Edward and Bella. Edward and Bella, follow me."

As the others took their seat, Victoria led us in front of them, telling us to sit behind a wooden desk. It reminded me of a court room.

I sat down next to Edward who did not look happy at all.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and I took it that he didn't want to tell me.

"Just," He said quickly. "these goddamn thoughts that they're thinking."

"Oh." I said. I decided it was best not to pry in his business.

Edward let out a sigh. "They're making these assumptions and it's driving me insane. "

I frowned. "Why don't you just stop reading their minds then?"

"I can't do that. It's not something that I can control. But I can ignore it. Although, it will be just a humming sound in the back of my mind." He said, running a through his messy hair.

I nodded and looked up to the front, where Victoria and Aro sat right on the flanks of the leader's chair. No one at the leader's chair yet, but I was assuming that whoever this leader was, will be coming in the room any minute now.

Victoria got up from her seat and rushed over to my side. "We call the guy that sits in that big chair over there," She pointed at the leader's chair. "Judge, your honor, anything like that. If he directly asks you a question, answer it as honest as possible. Got it?" She asked, looking at me with a stern expression.

I nodded. "Got it."

"Okay. I'm on your side." She murmured, before going back to her seat.

A few moments later, a weird _thing _came in. It had black wings shaped like a bat's but were folded one on top of the other on it's back. The rest of the _thing _was in human form. It had bright red eyes like everyone else, a pale complexion and short black hair. I could tell this was a male. He looked youthful, as if he died at the same age I am - eighteen.

I assumed he was the Judge as he is followed by three other demons who looked like his body guards. They looked menacing and I looked away.

"He's not fully transformed." Edward's voice echoed in my mind. I guessed that what he meant is that the Judge did not fully transform into human form. I wonder if all demons had wings. It was kind of cliché.

As the Judge took a seat, he glanced in my direction. I stared right back, wondering what he was thinking. He raised an eyebrow for a second and gave me a quick smile.

I looked at Edward. He looked sullen as he held my hand tightly under the table.

"Quiet." The Judge muttered. He didn't sound cruel or sinister, he actually sounded really sweet. I wonder if his personality matched his sound.

There was silence.

"What is the case?" Judge asked, glancing over at Victoria.

"Summoner and demon, three-forty six." Victoria replied.

"Ah!" The Judge smiled. "_pugnante pro amore_."

"Fighting for love." Edward translated telepathically.

The Judge looked at me with judgmental eyes. "What is your name, young one?"

"B-Bella. Isabella." I stammered, gripping Edward's hand tightly.

"What a lovely name, Isabella." He smiled, looked down for a moment then continued on. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." I said, more calmly this time.

"How long has it been since you summoned this _Immortal Demon_." He hissed. This earned us a wave of growls, whispers and gasps from the council. They were shocked and looked at us in dismay as they realized what rank Edward is.

"A month." I said, realizing how much can happen in such a short amount of time.

One month. In that one month, I realized what my life has come to. I found out why I was so introverted and quiet in Forks. I found someone who loves me for me and doesn't want to change that. Most importantly, I've gotten my wish. I've gotten a friend. Not just one, but eight. Eight friends that would go through all types of lengths just to make sure I was okay.

"A month!" The Judge declared, throwing his hands up in the air. "Such a short time...why must we give you permission to be together?"

"Demons and humans are forbidden to be together. Demons have relatively harsh tempers and if a mortal is close to one, anything can happen. But I can assure you, I would never hurt her. I would get out of my way just to make sure that she's okay. But that doesn't have any relevance to your question." Edward replied, gracefully.

"No, it doesn't." The Judge agreed. "So let me ask dear Isabella the same question. Young one, why must we give you permission to be together?"

I looked up at the Judge with pleading eyes. "Because I love him."

The council roared with growls, sneers, menacing noises and shocked sounds. It seems to me that my answer was a rather strong one.

"Alright! Alright!" The Judge yelled over the council, who quietly died down. He sighed for a moment, probably thinking really hard about our situation.

"I have made my decision! The Dark Lord made me Master of this council and I shall do as I please, but I will be fair. I need no assistance of my two flank-men." He gestured to Aro and Victoria, who frowned.

"What is your ruling?" Aro asked.

The Judge looked me straight in the eye. "Six-twenty three, forbidden."

"But your honor, this is highly unfair!" Victoria defended.

Although I had no idea the meaning of all this number usage, I knew just by the tone of Victoria's voice that this wasn't good on neither Edward's or my part. Hopefully Aro and Victoria can persuade the Judge somehow. But I know, just by observing him, that he was a determined, self-righteous and a stern demon.

"It is fair on both their parts." The Judge crossed his arms, his wings twitching a little.

"And how may that be?" Aro asked, astonished.

"Isabella is pure of heart." He looked at me, but I think I stared back at him with a look of dismay on my face. "She isn't of the bad sort. She wouldn't steal, lie, murder or even have the heart to do something other than the right thing, am I correct?"

"Yes." I nodded, glancing at Victoria for a moment. She smiled, but I could tell that she's worried just like I am.

"My point exactly." The Judge declared.

I didn't know what to think of it.

"Your honor," Edward interjected, frowning. "I don't believe I follow what you are stating."

The Judge looked at Edward with an irritated glare. He then sighed and began to explain.

"Have you forgotten, petty Immortal Demon?" The Judge sneered. "The only way for you two to be together is for the both of you to be of the same species. In the predicament, one is a mere mortal and the other is a demon. Just like you have said earlier, demons have relatively harsh tempers and if a human is to be near one, anything can happen. That is why there is the Law. Victoria, further explain what I am stating, please."

Victoria stood up and clasped her hands together.

"The Law states that if any summoner, in other words; human, and summonee is to be partnering in a relationship, then said summoner is to be turned into a demon to further exceed in that partnership." Victoria loudly explained in front of the council.

"Thank you, Victoria. Aro, please explain my point even further." The Judge gestured for Aro to raise.

Aro stood up, looking defeated. Although I knew they were trying their best to win this battle for us, I knew that this would be a long shot. But whether the council is persuaded or not, I'm determined - I hope Edward is, too - to fight for love. This may be my only shot at true love and I'm already in this insane mess, there's no way I can just dream it away like I would before.

"The point; Isabella is too kind, too nice. Yes, us demons are here to balance out the Earth, Isabella is in no shape to be turned into a demon." Aro announced.

"Well, why not?" I shouted, feeling angered.

"The only way you can become a demon is if you are a dire, rotten human. You've done despicable things just like the rest of us once did when we were mortal. But you didn't." Aro elucidated.

"Hold on." The Judge's powerful voice silenced the entire council. "Immortal Demon," The Judge pointed to Edward. "have you freed the summonee from her wish?"

"Yes, your honor." Edward nodded, a somewhat hopeful tone in his voice.

"Well, there is one way we could be able to change her into a demon." The Judge held up one finger.

"No!" I heard Victoria whisper.

The Judge shot her a curious look.

"She still has a relative alive. She can't go through with that until her relatives cease to exist, or it will cause problems. Problems because her relative _knows _about us. She had us figured out. It wasn't intentional, but Bella wasn't careful when she summoned him." Victoria said.

What could she be talking about?

"What do you mean?" The Judge asked her.

"If Bella's sister finds out she died, she will know who did it. She knows how to summon demons and she can wish for her Bella to come back - alive." Victoria said, realization hit me.

"How does my sister know about demons?" I asked, frowning.

"You left your computer on. The monitor showed the webpage about it; an article an experienced summoner has written for anyone who decides to summon a demon for a wish." Suddenly, Victoria's words made me feel sick to my stomach. Rosalie knew the entire time who Edward was. No wonder she was yelling at him after that incident with those guys outside the restaurant a few weeks ago.

"How reckless of you." The Judge chuckled, but then he cleared his throat.

"What can I do then?" I questioned, weakly.

"You'll have to kill your sister." The Judge looked at me fiercely. "If you do, you will manage to have completed the criteria of become an immoral, murderous human _and _your sister will not interfere. And I know this will work, for your sister will become an angel. She hasn't done anything crude. Angels are banished from our territory, thus, she will be unable to summon a demon nor scold you. Afterwards, we will do the rest of the job for you."

I was speechless. Kill...my own sister? For love? Is it really worth all this trouble?

"Council!" The Judge shouted. "Do you agree this to be a fine plan?"

The council all had murmurs of agreements and head nods. I didn't know what to think of it. I just...

My mind went blank.


	24. No Options

_Hey everyone, hope you are all enjoying the story.  
Before the new years, I wanted to see if I could reach 200 reviews.  
It's just to see if I can obtain that goal.  
This is the chapter that I promised will come before the 31st of December.  
Thanks for your continued support, everyone!_

* * *

-Chapter 24-

Bella's POV

They wanted me to kill me sister. My own flesh and blood. They wanted me to terminate the only living relative I have? I know that Rosalie hasn't always been there for me...come to think of it, she never has. But is love really worth all of this trouble? Would I be willing to throw away the only other living person that I knew who would care about me if I died?

No, I wouldn't be willing to do that.

I can't kill my own sister. No, I will not. There is nothing in the world that could make me do that - not even Edward. Yes, I love him. But killing my sister? Is it necessary? It was utterly ridiculous! Who would make someone else kill just to be accepted?

There has to be something else I could do. Anything! I won't kill. I can't kill. I want to abide by the Law of the real world and the demon's world but I can't please everyone. Trying to do that would be like trying to fly.

Unless you are a demon.

I sat alone in my chamber, holding a round pillow between my hands, twirling it around. I didn't _want _to kill my sister. But I _have _to.

What am I thinking? How could I do this?"Well, Bella, you have done stupid things before. But this is beyond insane." I said to myself.

"Bella?" A soft voice came from the door. "It's Jane, may I please come in?"

"Of course!" I said, non-enthusiastically.

She shut the door quietly behind her and joined me on the bed. "How are you?" She asked.

"To be honest, not very well." I sighed.

"I know." She nodded, hugging me.

"I can't go through with this." I confessed, throwing the pillow at the door. With a soft thud, it landed on the floor. She stayed quiet. "I don't want to kill my sister! That is so vile. It's unfair! Can't I do something else?"

Jane looked at me sympathetically. "No, I'm afraid not. If the Judge gave you such a command, you must follow through with it. Or face the consequences."

"That is so unfair!" I growled, standing up. I walked to the door, opened it and ran down the hallway, down the stairs and into the living room. I was fuming. Jane followed me.

"Bella, calm down." Jane whispered.

"I _am _calm!" I growled.

Jane busted out laughing. "No you're not."

I watched her for a moment. I couldn't help it anymore, I had to laugh.

"You're ridiculous." I shook my head.

"I know." She winked.

I sighed. "I'm still not going to hurt my sister."

"Bella-"

"No, Jane. I'm not going to."

"But then you can't be with Edward!"

"Why must I end her life? Why? I don't care if I die. But why does she have to die?" I inquired, pleadingly.

"She knows about us, Bella. Plus, you're not a bad person. Which is an important asset in becoming a demon." Jane explained.

I grunted in frustration.

"I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to!" I said, determinedly.

"Then you will have to leave." Aro muttered, coming into the room. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Felix and Edward followed.

"Please, Bella." Edward begged.

I looked at him, appalled. "You _want _me to kill my own sister?"

He looked uncertain. "No, of course I don't. But I want to be with you. It seems like this is the only way that it will happen."

I sighed, glaring at the demons. "I'm not going to."

"There is no other way." Felix shook his head.

"Bella, if you need help, all of us are here." Tanya offered.

I felt like throwing up. "You guys are talking about this like you've done it a hundred times!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"A thousand times more than that." Irina added.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Isn't there some other way?"

"Love, I don't think there is." Edward looked at me sadly, wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please don't make me do this." I begged.

"I don't want you to, believe me. None of us want you to do what you don't want to do but if you really want to be with me like I want to be with you, then there is no other way." He shrugged, looking hopeless and lost.

I looked at all the demons in front of me for a long time. Tanya looked at me sympathetically. Irina and Kate look lost and pitiful. Aro looked displeased and uncomfortable. Felix looks like he's emotionless, sullen. Jane looked worried, concerned and hopeless, just like Edward.

"Do you love your sister?" Tanya asked, randomly.

"Yeah, of course I do." I replied, surprised.

"Do you want what's best for her?"

"I always do."

"Then maybe it's time for her to rest in peace." She suggested.

"But she didn't do anything wrong! She doesn't deserve this! And if she doesn't deserve this, then I'm not going to hurt her. I wouldn't hurt her anyway! I wouldn't hurt anyone!" My voice was raised and pitchy.

"If she knows about our existence, anything can happen. The entire council knows now, thanks to Victoria, some will discretely go after her just to make sure that she doesn't tell anyone. Because she can prove that we're real, just by summoning us." Tanya reasoned.

I opened my mouth then closed it shut. So no matter what I do, Rosalie's still going to end up dead.

I can't believe I'm even going to say this...

"Okay, then." I sighed, in defeat.

"Okay what?" Jane asked, taking a good look at me.

"I'll do it." I replied, shakily.

"It's not necessary." Jane interjected.

"She'll end up dead anyway. Might as well fit myself into the criteria for becoming a demon." I said, weakly.

This. Is. Insane.


	25. The Hunt

_Happy New Years Eve! (Depending on where you are...)  
Here's another chapter for all you readers.  
This chapter may shock you...and I don't know if you will agree with Bella in some parts, but this is how the story will continue.  
Thank you all for your support. Each and every one of you. _

* * *

-Chapter 25-

Bella's POV

It has been nearly a week since the council had decided I had to slaughter my sister. To be completely honest, it had been a week since I've been myself. My normal self.

I've learnt to be ruthless, vile and cruel; conjuring up multiple ways to kill my sister. I never felt an ounce of remorse for my thoughts, and I knew that all the demons living underneath this roof liked it, too. They were all like that - and I was becoming one of them.

Although, behind their ruthless, vile and cruel behavior, they can be genuinely nice, kind-hearted and generous. But it was in their nature to be animalistic, something I will have to get used to once I turned.

Numerous times, Edward said that it wasn't necessary for me to kill my sister, that we can always find an alternative, maybe even persuade the council to think otherwise. But that wasn't an option. I had no options. The council was upset as soon as I walked into the room. Their icy cold glares like daggers looking at me. Their judgmental snorts filling the room. Their decision was final, I was to kill my sister.

I still didn't want to, but I don't have a choice. I knew too much. I know how to summon demons and that will be my proof if I were to reveal their secret to the world. Rosalie knew it too, but I was also bonded with Edward. I loved Edward, thus, they mean I will not be terminated. Since my sister is not bound to anyone of the demon world, then she needed to be killed.

My unmerciful self wasn't taking pity on the fact my sister had limited time to live. The council said though themselves, "She will become an angel..."

I had no other relatives, so what is the point in my existence? I found someone who loves me and who I love so much. Rosalie never cared for me, she only did if she ever needed me for something or if I had something that she was jealous of. She wouldn't miss me. She would rather throw me in a ditch and leave me for the coyotes than leave Emmett.

"Jane." I called.

Jane assisted me today with my preparations for the termination of my sister, as horrific as it sounds. She did my make-up, so that I would look like a decent last image before she became deceased. My hair was curled into ringlets that cascaded down my back. Jane handed me her cloak to borrow. It was purple velvet, which looked black if it weren't reflecting off any light. It was embroidered with gold stitching and there was a pendant that held it together. With my ivory skin and my chocolate brown eyes, I looked terrifyingly vicious. Which was the whole goal in this preparation.

"Before we leave," Jane came into the room, holding up her index finger. "I have something for you."

She went into the walk in closet and came back out with a samurai sword. It had details in it that I couldn't identify because of my limited eyesight. But it had a golden handle poking out of the black blade protector. She took it out of the protector and with a sharp sound, held it up vertically in front of her face, as if she were preparing herself for an ancient battle.

She released her posture, and held it flat in her hands, horizontally.

"This," She gave me a wicked grin. "is your deadly weapon."

I took it from her, and marveled at it. She handed me the case and I so gladly put it back in its protector. I slide it in an open loop on my right side, hidden beneath the cloak. It was no where to be seen, unless I lifted the cloak.

"Since you are not officially a demon, this is what you will use to kill your sister." She bowed slightly.

"You say that as if it were a normal thing to do." I remarked, a sly smirk on my face. I still felt no remorse.

"Because," She looked at me with her bright red eyes, a hint of darkness in her expression. "in my world, it is."

* * *

"We're almost there." Jane notified.

We had left a few hours ago to Forks, Washington, on the hunt for Rosalie. The entire gang was with us: Aro, Felix, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Jane and Edward. I had to ride on his back, as they practically flew through the each state. I stared at the back of Edward's head accusingly.

"How come it took us forever to get to New York if you could have just done this all the way there?" I muttered.

He let out a dark chuckle. "Because I wanted more time with you."

"Good answer." I smiled, looking up at the moon from in between the trees. We were in Washington now, and I hadn't realize how many trees there were. It was so much more different from New York - a place where I've grown to get used to with the busy streets and the tall buildings.

"Another five miles." Jane shouted, mostly for my benefit.

Three minutes had gone by and we were already in Forks. The place was unusually busy as we stopped with the running and began to walk. Edward held me close to his side, whispering positive things into my ear, for encouragement and to boost my confidence.

The strangers who passed by eyed us nervously and avoided us at every cost. Most of them looked my way, familiar faces and I knew they recognized me, too, they gasped and scurried along.

"You're frightening the entire town, Bella." Jane snickered.

"You will make a lovely addition to our demonic coven." Aro declared, joyfully.

"Thank you." I giggled, freely.

Edward halted, and everyone else stopped.

"I smell her scent..." He hissed, he darted toward the East. "She's not alone..."

My eyes widened for a moment, but then returned to its sullen expression.

I turned towards the direction that Edward said she would be and I saw two shadowy figures coming down the empty road. She was most likely headed to my favorite restaurant that she went to with Edward and I, before the incident occurred.

She was talking to...Lauren Mallory, that same girl that she was talking to outside the restaurant before we ordered.

I stared at my sister for a little while, taking in her appearance. Her unruly blond hair was bouncing in the wind, her blue eyes were icy under the moonlight, her smile was radiant as she laughed with Lauren about something that I don't care about. She looked so care-free, joyous...and not worried. As if I didn't exist. A part of me hoped she noticed I was gone, missing, lost or something among those lines. I wondered if she noticed that I dropped out of school or sold the house we grew up in together.

She looked back down the road, directly at my direction. And she stopped. She stopped walking. Lauren frowned, and her lips read, 'What's wrong, Rose?'. In response, Rosalie, wide-eyed like a doe, pointed down at us, where I glared at her direction. Lauren mimicked her expression, her eyes widening, her mouth gaping and her skin turning white, they stood still, terrified.

I walked forward, following Jane. Then we stopped, twenty feet away from each other. A lamp flickered above us, to my irritation. Jane noticed my irritation. She jumped at the pole, climbed it up like a spider and smashed the street light in. Glass showered everywhere, but I had not intention to block myself, knowing that I was fully protected around these demons. Rosalie and Lauren shielded themselves from the falling glass, but none hit them. Jane jumped down with a silent thud and returned to my side.

I didn't speak. I waited for Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at me, terrified. Then, like I knew she would, she spoke up.

"Bella? Is-is that you?" She whispered, barely audible. But I managed to hear her just fine.

I looked at her with a sneer. "And who else would it be?" I gestured to Edward, who raised a brow. _Who else would be with Edward? In Forks? In front of Rosalie?_

"I was so worried about you-"

"_Was_." I repeated. "You _were _worried about me. But you aren't anymore, are you?" I raised my eyebrows.

She looked absolutely scared, which sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. "I-I still am..." She murmured, looking at my body and my attire. She looked at my face and her eye brows raised, as if she were worried.

"No you weren't." I spat at her, walking slowly around her. She stood still, facing the demons that accompanied me. "You didn't give a damn that I was gone."

"Bella-"

"Silence!" I commanded, a harsh whisper. She jumped and tightened her mouth into a thin line. "You didn't care that I was gone. You probably didn't even notice, did you? You were too busy fucking the living shit out of your boyfriend? I'm right, aren't I?"

Of course, it was a rhetorical question.

"Please don't kill us." Lauren begged, her eyes pleading. Tears were starting to shed, and knowing that it wasn't my job to kill her, I decided that it was worth it to leave her be. After all, if she wanted to find me, she couldn't. She didn't know how to summon a demon, according to the council. And the council I will trust.

"Oh, I won't kill _you_." I smiled, trying to look deadly sweet.

Her shoulders slumped with relief as she wiped away the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

I did not mention that I was going to kill Rosalie. I will save that for last.

"Rosalie." I barked, her shoulders straightened in response. "There is a question that I have been longing to ask for so long...and it has been bugging me to the core since I was a child and only recently have I had the courage to think about it. Now, I'm prepared to ask it."

"What is it?" She said, carefully.

I let a moment of silence pass by. It was eerie, suspenseful and the question I was about to propose was random. Very random. But it was important to me, I needed to have some sort of closure before I begin this new chapter in my life. A chapter filled with unruly things.

"_Who _killed mom and dad?"


	26. No Mercy

_Happy New Year, everybody!  
I made it past 200 reviews! You guys are absolutely incredible. Your criticism, compliments, everything, all of you are what keep me going. Thank you all so much for reviewing, putting this story on your favorites and your alert list. I can't thank you enough.  
This is my first 2013 update.  
Enjoy! _

* * *

-Chapter 26-

Bella's POV

Rosalie opened her mouth and closed it several times, like a gaping fish. I began to grow impatient and I huffed, drawing out the borrowed samurai sword. The demons had satisfied stares and devilish smiles as they witness me draw out the sword.

Rosalie's eyes widened and a whimper escaped her throat. Surely you'd think by now I would have felt sympathy for her. But truth be told, I didn't. It is as if we are strangers passing through the night. It is saddening, but yet, I couldn't bring myself to tears.

"Bella, I really don't know." She said, her voice trembling. Lauren was looking down at the ground, cringing through tears. She was breathing irregularly and almost hyperventilating. No matter. She will have the same fate as Rosalie.

"You know." I growled, forcefully.

She looked down, as if her face would give away any hint. I knew she knew, she was the older sister. Our parents favorites her more than they do to me. I didn't really care. I just needed to know what exactly happened to our parents.

"They died in an accident." She whispered.

"I don't believe they did." I muttered, hoarsely.

"You don't know what to believe!" She yelled, looking at me with those incredulous eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me." I demanded, furious that she dared to raise her voice at someone she has done a disservice to.

"I'm your older sister, _you're_ supposed to listen _me_!" She shouted, louder than before.

"Rose, calm down!" Lauren took hold of Rosalie's wrist. But Rosalie yanked her arm away from her.

"Your friend is right." I glared. "You don't want to feel my wrath."

She huffed, frustrated. She didn't look too intimidated now, which frightened me. I drew the sword out in front of me, placing it between her and I, directing it in the middle of her chest, next to her heart. She halted, gasping as she felt the tip of the sword's blade pierce her skin. There was a dollop of blood and I heard sneers behind me.

"Not yet." I told the demons. I knew what they wanted - her blood.

"Bella, our parents died in an accident. That's how they died." Her voice was pleading as she looked at me through tears in her eyes.

I stayed silent for a minute, contemplating whether or not I should kill her now...No. She needed to truthfully answer the question. I looked behind my shoulder at Edward.

"She's lying." He whispered to me. Rosalie must have overheard because she started to sob even harder, making me draw my sword back before she slumped over in tears and kill herself before I get to.

"Tell her the truth, Rose!" Lauren begged. "You can't hide this forever."

Lauren knew?

Rosalie sobbed loudly, her tears falling continuously. Finally, she got control over her emotions and sighed, shakily. She glanced at me nervously, her hands trembling as she attempted to reach for me. But I jerked away. Her hand recoiled and she looked down at her fidgeting fingers, like a child.

"They-they didn't die in an accident." She started.

I stayed silent, awaiting for her to continue on.

"They died because...because I killed them!" She confessed, breaking down into tears again.

Rosalie was the cause of my parent's death? She...she lied to me all these years about it? Was this why she was so distant to me, so that I wouldn't have the chance to ask her about them? This caused me to boil over in rage and despair. She killed my parents and hid it from me! She didn't even care that I didn't know the truth. I was their child, too! I deserved to know the truth. I deserved it.

Assuming that I wasn't going to speak, she took a deep breath and ignored the scowls and angry stares that the demons were giving her. Edward's lips were curled back and Jane looked sullen, still. I didn't give anyone else a second glance. I was too busy dealing with...Rosalie.

"I was driving them to Port Angeles while you were still in school. I was trying to butter them up into getting me my own car," Her voice was feeble and weak. "but they both told me that I had a bad attitude and that I didn't deserve to get one just handed to me. They said I had to work for what I want - like they did."

She looked at me for a moment and flinched at my angry glare. I was furious, nonetheless, I let her continue.

"And I got mad. I got really mad. Out of my hormones and imbalanced emotions, I swerved off the road and crashed. They didn't survive...but I did. I was left untouched, not a single scratch." She finally said.

"This was all your fault." I accused, discretely satisfied with her truthful confession.

"Bella, please, please don't hurt me. I didn't meant to...I didn't mean to..." I had to look away, fearing that I would be merciful and cave.

She fell to the ground in a fetal position and sobbed. Lauren dropped down next to her, shaking Rosalie. I observed them for a moment, my face emotionless. I knew what happened to my parents now.

I finally knew.

"Sorry, Rosalie." I said, not a hint of remorse or pain in my voice.

I drew out Jane's sword, and held it in front of my sister. She lifted her eyes from the ground and looked up at me, her face practically screaming for me to have mercy. As much as I didn't want to admit it, now, I felt a little for her. But I couldn't get that in the way of our duty.

The last thing I saw before I killed her was her pain stricken eyes.


	27. Decisions Made

_***** **For you young readers out there, there's a reason why this story is Rated M!  
Lemon! Not much of a lemon but it's a make-out scene.  
Don't judge!  
I'm only 15 years old and I did my best with the lemon-ish part.  
._. like I would know how to write one, I've never had my first kiss.  
Oh my god, I can't believe I'm telling you all this. I would say that I'm mortified, but I'm really not.  
So...uh...yeah, I didn't have my New Year's kiss. Boo hoo for me.  
Yeah yeah, I'm 15 who made a Rated M story, thus making me unacceptable to read this story. Hey, but it's mine, and I don't think you guys would like it if I stopped now. So I won't (: _

* * *

-Chapter 27-

Bella's POV

Rosalie's body, now cut into several more pieces, were spread all over the ground. Puddles of blood encircling her sliced up body were large and did not make me sick, like they used to.

Behind me, I heard the snarls and impatient grunts from the demons that were so desperately wanting piece of her. I wasn't done with my job yet, there was still one person that I had to deal with - Lauren.

By now, Lauren was backing away from me, her eyes filled with fear and mortification. But I held no despair, pity or remorse for her. She knew about my parent's real cause of death. And she didn't tell me. She didn't even bother to persuade Rosalie into telling me. Not until their lives were at risk, which I found was very selfish. Then again, so I was.

But this is different. I didn't hold a secret against Rosalie for years. I didn't hold a secret since her childhood that would change her life. She had what's coming for her. She should have been expecting this. She knew about Edward and who he is. But thanks to my wish, that Emmett would get back together with her, it seems to be that she could care less. What a moronic fool.

Lauren inched away slowly, hoping that I wouldn't see. I have done my deed in killing Rosalie, officially making me a shoe-in for immortality. Now, I just have to deal with the witness; which do not include my new demon family. Lauren kept backing away, holding her breath. Did she really think that she could escape? With eight demons watching her?

"If you will." I nodded, giving the demons permission to do what they wanted.

"Thanks, Bella." Jane smiled gratefully, and lunged for my sister. Everyone else joined her. I looked away, back at the witness that just saw the most brutal, mortifying, probably the most disgusting thing she had ever seen in her life.

I took slow, steady steps towards her, letting the rush of adrenaline course through me as I knew what would happen to her.

"Bella, please don't kill me." She begged, her voice breaking at the end.

I raised a brow. "I don't believe I have a choice."

"You do! You could just leave and I'll keep this a secret. I won't say anything, not a thing, I swear." She said, her voice pleading. I didn't need to make a decision, she's a witness. She did me a disservice, too. Keeping that god damn secret to protect Rosalie make them _both _the bad guys. And I do not hold mercy for any people who had the wrong intentions.

"And I suppose you just want me to take your word for it." I rolled my eyes, sarcastically. I gripped the sharp samurai sword that helped me slay my sister. The memory wasn't pretty, and I don't like to think of it.

"Yes! Yes, do you think I wouldn't? You would come after me, with...with _them_. You can wipe out the entire population with just them by your side. No one would think twice to mess with you." She reasoned.

I let out a dark chuckle. "I'm a murderer, not an assassin. And _you _and _Rosalie _should have though twice before you thought about keeping that secret from me." This seemed to shut her right up, and she looked down, tears collecting in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lauren."

She ended up just like Rosalie.

* * *

On our way home, I was silent. As silent as I have ever been in so long. You could say I was mute for several days, not wanting to eat or drink or sleep. But I did anyway. The realization of what I had done sunk in. And later, when we got back to New York, I felt the whole world spiraling down around me.

"Bella, baby," Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead. "are you alright?"

I sighed. "I'm-I'm okay. Just okay."

"I know this must be hard for you now. But you were so courageous, so fearless, so..."

"Ruthless." I finished his sentence. "I know, and I'm fine with that. It's just-I can't go back now. I can never go back to a normal life, Edward."

He looked at me, a pained look crossed his eyes.

"But I wouldn't change that for this." I whispered, a sly smile placed on my lips.

I snaked my arms around his neck and drew him closer to me, filling in the small gap between us. With force, he pressed his lips onto mine, making me moan on contact. He chuckled, low and throaty. His lips were soft and a little bit cold, but it felt so right.

He started to walk forward, pressing my back against the wall of the guest bedroom I stayed in. His hands were on my face, holding my face to his so tightly that it feels like he will float away if we broke apart.

Our lips moved in unison, fitting each other's perfectly. His arms trailing down my sides, sculpting my figure. Without warning him, I wrapped my legs around his waist, using the wall for support so that I wouldn't fall. But he caught on, holding me up by my ass.

"God, Bella..." He moaned against my lips.

He carried me like that to the bed, basically throwing me on. I smiled at him devilishly. I looked into his dark red eyes and saw they were full of lust and love. The two best combinations in the entire universe.

He pounced on me, just to hover above me, making sure that I didn't get crushed by his suppressive weight.

He locked lips with me again, this time, taking ahold of my hands and pinning them above my head. He trailed kisses along my neck, making me tingle with pleasure. I let out a small giggle, as he kissed my collar bone. He smiled in return.

Involuntarily, I grinded against him. But he didn't seem to mind. He tugged at my jeans but I stopped him.

"Let's not do that just yet." I whispered.

He frowned, clearly disappointed that I ruined our fun. "Why not?"

"Let's wait until I'm changed, so that you don't have to hold back and that I don't have to get hurt." I suggested.

He seemed okay with that idea, smiling up at me like I was a Goddess. He sure made me feel like one. "I'd do anything for you." He replied to me, simply.

"That's why I love you." I laughed, sitting upright, hugging his head which now lay on my lap.

I could have honestly just stayed like that forever and be okay with as simple as hugging him. Being close to him just felt so right, so perfect. I knew right away that he is my other half, the one that completed me. The one who loved me unconditionally and would oblige to my every need.

He's the one I know I want to be with forever.

And I knew that was all I needed for the rest of my life.


	28. Rosalie becomes what?

_Dear the Guest reviewer: I believe that Rosalie and Bella's parents were dead in the beginning. Please re-read Chapter 1 for further explanation. But thank you for reviewing (:  
I hope you guys are enjoying whatever it is you have left of your Winter Break. I'm back to school this Monday (January 7th).  
I'm not done with this story just yet. So don't be scared or sad if you think it's ending just because Bella is done with her 'deed'. Thanks for your support, all of you guys are extraordinary. _

* * *

-Chapter 28-

Bella's POV

It's officially been nine days since our meeting with the council. During those nine days, I've experienced a lot. Most of them were immoral and completely unbelievable but; they happened.

I've been thinking a lot about Rosalie. Realizing now that she was the one to kill our parents, does that mean that the council is wrong? Rosalie cannot become an angel if she had done something so vile like that.

"Bella?" I heard someone's gentle touch shake my shoulder.

I snapped my head to see Jane sitting beside me, lightly shaking my shoulder. She was frowning and mumbling something unintelligible.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me, cocking her head to the side.

I shrugged. "It's just...if Rosalie killed our parents, won't she become a demon, too?"

Her eyes widened for a moment and her red eyes turned black. It frightened me, at the sudden inhumanly change.

"Aro!" Jane shouted, unnecessarily.

Aro was in the room in a flash, like he was standing there the entire time. He had a smile on his face.

"Yes, dear Jane?" He muttered ominously.

"Bella made a very good point." Jane began. Before she could continue, the rest of the household must have overheard because they were in the living I a nanosecond.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked, speaking up for her and her sisters. Felix was next to come into the room with his arms crossed in front of him, a sly amusement in his features as he looked over at us. Edward was in the room too, taking a seat at my side, wrapping his arm around me.

"Bella made a very good point." Jane repeated, word for word.

"Which is...?" Tanya pressed.

"If Rosalie's the one to kill her parents, then wouldn't that make her one of us?" She asked, her voice full of wonder.

Everyone stood silent.

"The council must have been incorrect." Felix murmured, smirking as he looked over at Aro who narrowed his eyes.

"The council is never wrong." Aro defended quickly, clearly offended by Felix's statement.

"Maybe this time they are." Felix shrugged, holding up his hands in defense.

"Impossible!" Aro growled, furious at Felix's stubbornness.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'." Felix half-smiled, humored.

"Dear god..." Edward whispered harshly.

I turned towards him and frowned I concern. "What?"

"She's deceased." Edward muttered. "She has three days before she's resurrected from the dead and assigned a demon rank."

"But the council said that she would be an angel!" I wailed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Yes, they did. But that isn't really an issue, come to think of it." Aro reasoned.

"What do you mean?" I inquired. "Why isn't it really an issue?"

"Because it doesn't matter whether or not she becomes one of us or an angel." Aro said, calmly. "Either way, with your fate, Bella, there will be nothing she can do to reverse the process so that you would become human. If she's an angel, you will not see her ever again as she will be preoccupied balancing the Earth by stirring the population towards good intentions. If she becomes a demon-"

"I could still see her again but there will be nothing for her to do." I finished his sentence, finally realizing what I'm dealing with. All that really mattered is that I'm qualified to become a demon and that Rosalie couldn't prove to the world that the supernatural exists.

"Exactly." Aro said, triumphantly as if he made a tremendous breakthrough.

"So, this isn't really an issue." Jane confirmed.

"Not at all. But it is good that you brought it up." Aro shrugged, exiting the room, Felix following closely behind like his shadow.

"See you later, Bella." Tanya waved, as her and her sisters left the house. "Jane wanna come?"

Jane shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. I'll pick up Bella some cool stuff plus I got to get my sword sharpened again. Bye, Bella!"

"Bye guys." I smiled, and watched as they left.

I sighed, rubbing my temples as my thoughts rushed back to me again. I felt Edward snake an arm around me.

"We will be seeing the council in a couple more days." He whispered, making kiss trails up and down my neck. I shivered at every touch, a tingly feeling in the center of my torso.

"I know." I said, my breathing choppy and short.

"You'll be just like me soon..." He whispered, tucking his head into the crook of my head as he breathed in my scent.

"I know." I repeated, closing my eyes as we relaxed on the couch.

"We'll be together forever." He kissed my neck.

"I can hardly wait." I laughed softly.

"You have forever to wait." He said, sitting upright and looking me straight in my eyes. "Don't rush, enjoy whatever time you have left being a human."

"What is there left for me to do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed me by my hips and made me sit on top of him, straddling him. I put my hands on his shoulders as he held my waist, smiling up at me.

"Many things..." He murmured seductively.

"Edward, I said you'll have to wait." I rolled my eyes, realizing what he wanted to do. He pouted.

"Why not now?" He asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Because I'll be crushed and I could die from your strength. Weigh the options here, Edward, I wouldn't want to take risks. I might end up dead." I sighed, feeling saddened, too.

"Bella-" He started.

"Is that all you want from me? Sex?" I faked being hurt and I did everything I my power not to burst out laughing.

He looked up at me in horror. "No!"

We heard stupendous laughter from upstairs - Felix.

"Shut up, Felix!" I yelled at him, irritated.

"Okay, Bella. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want to do." He smiled at me, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I kissed his lips.

"Come on, Bella, let's use whatever gas is left in that Audi I bought you and let's go for a ride." He suggested.

"I'd like that." I nodded.

"Okay," He said, putting me down. "let's go, shall we?"


	29. The Change

_Greetings, everyone!  
So, school has started again unfortunately. Considering the classes I take, I won't be able to have the time to write chapters as frequently as you'd like. Maybe once a week, at least.  
Please be patient with me, I'm going to try my best.  
Thank you all so much, it means to world to me that you have read this far and are still interested in this story.  
You guys all amaze me, tremendously.  
Do you think you guys can do me a favor and see if you can make **15 **reviews for this chapter? It's just for a self-confidence boost and for motivation. Thanks (:  
See ya'll soon._

* * *

-Chapter 29-

Bella's POV

It's been nearly two weeks since we've first been to the council. Going for my second time, you'd think I'd be used to all these demons staring at me like I'm something to eat, considering I live with a few of them myself, well let me tell you something: I'm _so _not.

Their red eyes were scrutinizing my every move, my every breath. They could probably hear my heart beat harshly against my rib cage. I tried my best to stay calm, believe me, but it's tougher than you think.

Victoria, whom I haven't seen in a while, escorted Edward and I to our according seats with a smile.

"Hey, Bella! Sorry I couldn't visit you, I've been out a lot lately." She excused, giving me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it, Victoria, I'll have lots of time to spare afterwards." I smiled back.

Walking into the courtroom was the same Judge as last time. Except this time, he was more god-like. His wings weren't there anymore. He was in human form. He has pale skin just like the rest of them, red eyes and a dashing smile. The only difference I noticed was the color of his hair. It was like the color of snow.

"Order! Order!" The Judge declared.

Everyone in the council took their seat quietly. Three body guards were lined up horizontally in front of the Judge's podium, their arms crossed and a menacing sneer on their angelic faces. Victoria and Aro were flanking the Judge's seat just like last time, except this time, they were standing up, their hands clasped.

"Isabella," The Judge smiled my way. "lovely to see you again."

I nodded once, smiling slightly, not wanting to speak.

"Edward," The Judge acknowledged lamely. "pleasure to have you."

Edward didn't speak or move, his expression was hard and stern yet confident.

"Welcome, council." The Judge's arms flew into the air, like he was waiting for a welcome hug.

"Judge." Everyone said in unison, making me jump in my seat. Edward, Jane and Felix all muffled their laughter. I hid my face in embarrassment, feeling like a red tomato.

"Isabella," The Judge averted his attention directly to me. "did you complete the obligation you were given?"

"Yes." I said, holding back the tears that were threatening to flow as I recalled the memory of me slaughtering Rosalie in half. I winced, involuntarily, as I remembered my emotionless self showing no sign of pity or mercy.

"Splendid." Was all he said.

"What is Isabella's destiny, your honor?" Victoria spoke up, her voice sounding like a song as it echoed throughout the room.

The Judge stared at me straight in the eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed that he was reading my mind. But I was wrong.

Suddenly, the room began to feel heavy and humid. _Was the heat up too high in here?_ I began to hyperventilate as I gasped for air. _The air is too thick, I can't breathe! Someone, any__one, please help me! I can't breathe! _If I could yell out, I would have yelled. But I couldn't, I felt like my throat dried up and that my lungs were going to explode from lack of oxygen.

Why isn't anyone helping me? How come I can't hear anything? _Edward? Edward, please help me! PLEASE HELP ME! _I begged over and over in my mind as I prayed that I would be able to survive.

Edward was in my viewing range. I was on the floor, I realized, as he hovered above me. Now I could see Jane, her worried face about to cry. Edward looked infuriated, as if he were ready to burst out and scream at me. I lifted my hand. It felt numb. But I continued to levitate it as I brought it up to Edward's cheek.

"You'll be okay..." Edward's voice echoed in my mind. His figure began to become blurry - tears.

"I love you, Bella." His words drifted through my mind.

_Edward, don't go! I need you! Please stay, please stay. Help me. Please, please. I'm begging you, please stop the pain! HELP ME BREATHE! PLEASE, I NEED YOU! EDWARD!_

The tears were just trickling down my cheeks now. Jane's figure was next to me, wiping away the tears that were streaming down my face. I was laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

Were we still in the council room?

I heard someone talk. My hearing was still off, but I could just barely make out their rapid conversation. They sounded worried and distressed.

"It started." Aro informed, his voice hushed and pained.

"Without warning us?" Edward growled, infuriated as his hands held my face.

"We should have prepared her!" Jane wailed, her voice cracking.

"She'll be alright." Aro said, touching Edward's shoulder with a look of reassurance.

"But she's in pain, she can't breathe!" He shouted, panicking. He sounded so broken, so dead. I would have done anything to try to make him feel better; but I felt numb. I felt like I was going to pass out. I can't breathe. I can't feel anything. How long does it take for a human to die from lack of oxygen?

"She'll wake up in three days." I heard a gruff voice announce.

"I know that!" Edward snapped, ferociously. He held me between his arms, looking at me with loss and emptiness. _I'm still here, Edward. Don't be afraid. I promise I won't be afraid, either. Wait for me._

_Just wait for me..._


	30. The Awakening

_Hey everyone! So, SO sorry for the delayed update. I hope your lives have been entertaining, mine hasn't ._. except for minor complications likes friends and their stupidity.  
This is Chapter 30! (I can't believe it's taking up so much chapters) I hope you guys like this chapter, of course, I'm as random as they get so watch out ;)  
I have this story mapped out, and it's nowhere near done. It won't be too long, though, considering this story has been going on for almost seven months!  
******I have to tell you guys that I have exams coming up in about two weeks, which will make updating hard for me to do.  
My exams don't end until the end of January/beginning of February.  
And in February, The Walking Dead's mid season finale break is over and I will be tuning in to watch that, which will take up time for writing and updating.******  
I'm so sorry that you guys will have to endure the pain of waiting (LOL) but I won't give up, I promise.  
Do you guys think you can make it up to **11 **reviews this chapter? Seriously, I love reading them!  
Thanks for you support!_

Next Update: January 18th, 2013.

* * *

-Chapter 30-

Jane's POV

It's the third day. Today's the day when Bella should awaken from her sleep. We brought her to the house after the Judge unexpectedly changed her. The process was odd, I must add that to my observations. I've never changed a living human - or anyone for that matter. Major Demons don't usually have the honor in changing anyone, which isn't such a big deal.

I watched Bella throughout these past three days. Gradually every day, her features would change. Since she began the transformation in human form, she will awaken in human form. If she was deceased and _then _turned, then she will awaken as a demon's natural physical appearance.

The reason why most demons are in human form would be because demon forms are much too horrendous and terrifying to look at - even for a thousand year old demon.

Bella was always pretty before, but now, she looked amazing. Her hair was now a lighter shade of brown, close to the color mahogany. I haven't had a glimpse of her eyes, because they are closed. Her face had grown pale and hard. She had grown slightly, a couple of inches. Her face structure is much more prominent, making her look more mature than she actually is.

I admired Bella. She's so courageous and confident. She has the determination to do anything at will and will fight for what she wants, despite the circumstances and the negative end result. However, Bella does not think that becoming a demon would be terrible. But she doesn't know anything yet.

Being a demon is brutal, in my opinion. Killing people, making promises that sometimes you do not intend to keep, taking away their souls, occasionally make them live in fear and worst of all, make them become cruel, greedy, selfish and most vile human beings ever to walk the face of the Earth. The wishes they command are selfish and selfless. Most of the summoners wish for something like money, fame, popularity or some type of luxury.

Bella was a different case, though. When Edward told us that she had wished for him to become her friend, it surprised all of us. What human would wish for a demon to become their friend for such a price to pay? She chose to give away her life just to have a friend. It made me feel a little bit sympathetic for her if she had summoned a demon in order to have a friend.

I had the feeling that Bella didn't have a problem making friends. That once in her life, she had a friend. I came to the conclusion that she doesn't get too close to people, in fear of getting broken.

Her past with her sister and her parents were help with my conclusion.

Bella was such a delicate creature. She's so kind-hearted, loving, caring, sweet, funny, intelligent...the list can go on forever, I assure you. But seeing her slay her sister without a second thought made me realize how persistent and determined she was. She's far more than I thought she was. Perhaps she had secrets that no one else knew about that made her act as if she didn't care.

Or maybe it's because Rosalie killed their parents over something so foolish.

I got up and sped away to Bella's bedroom. I gazed at her, seeing the slow rise of her chest up and down; her steady breathing.

"Any minute now..." Edward whispered from a chair in the corner of the room. He was intently looking at Bella, as if she were the most precious jewel known to Earth.

I was still astonished at his love for her. Edward never left the room the past three days, terrified that something might happen to her if he left. He didn't even bother to nourish himself, which was terrible for demons to do. We are our strongest when we are fed. We are at our weakest, if we have gone too long without nourishment.

I nodded, as I darted my eyes to Bella's eyelids. I could see the slight movement of her eyes behind them, signaling to us that she was quickly awakening.

Aro, Felix, Tanya, Kate, Irina and our guest, Victoria, came dashing through to room, inspecting Bella's body with wonder. They all waited patiently beside me for Bella to awaken. Tanya was lightly tapping her foot on the threshold of the door. Kate was biting her lip nervous as she looked at Bella. Victoria was smiling widely, obviously excited for Bella to wake up. I was excited too, now we can shop together at those night markets!

Eagerly, Bella's eyes fluttered open.

She stood upright, gazing around the room suspiciously. She looked at us, her mouth gaping open and her facial expression panicked. Her brilliant reddish eyes looking at us all in worry and shock. The words that came out of her mouth flowed smoothly, but weren't tranquil nor happy.

"Who are you?"


	31. Trying To Remember

_I hope you guys are liking it so far. Anyway, here's another chapter and there are still quite a few left.  
_

* * *

_School has not been kind to me. On January, 25th, I two exams. On January 30th, I have another exam. It doesn't leave me much time to study or write. But I will make time to update - no worries about that._

Next update: January 25th, 2013.

_If you guys can hit the** 15** reviews mark, I will get another chapter uploaded by January 20th, 2013_

* * *

-Chapter 31-

Jane's POV

"Bella, aren't you aware of whom we are?" I asked frantically.

We were all in shock. We didn't know how to react to this. We had no idea what in the world is going on. Bella's acting as if she doesn't know us. She doesn't even know who we are. We couldn't speak. We were too speechless and caught off guard to think straight.

"Stay away from me!" Bella quivered, backing up onto the bed and pressing herself against the wall; the furthest away from us.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. What is there to say? She doesn't remember us. She's probably terrified and confused right now. But can't she feel the connection she has between her and Edward? Doesn't she feel something? Isn't that how mating is supposed to work? I don't know. I wish I could read her mind.

"Bella, you don't remember us?" Tanya asked, concern drowning her voice.

Bella looked at all of us suspiciously; her eyebrows worriedly scrunched together, her red eyes wandering from one to another, she's biting her lip nervously and her fingers are grasping the bedsheets tightly.

Then the corners of her lips turned upward, she looked from me to Edward.

"I know who they are, kind of." She smiled, realization in her voice.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Some of her memory is still intact.

Edward looked at her like he's about to break. I could only imagine the worry he had for those few first seconds. I grinned at Bella slightly, as she looked at me with those familiar eyes that no longer held their distinct brown color.

"It is them," She nodded towards Victoria, Aro, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Felix. "whom I am unsure of."

"How peculiar." Aro muttered, a sly grin on his face.

Bella shrugged, the look on her face showed that she didn't care much of his remark.

"Please exit the chamber at once." I commanded the six that Bella did not seem to recognize. "There is much to discuss between Bella, Edward and I."

With the slight nods of their heads, they exited the room as I had asked. I turned back to Bella's nervous figure on the bed and Edwards slightly concerned being next to her bed.

"I remember you." She murmured, looking at me with wonder. Her words and her higher pitched voice reminded me of a child's.

"You're Jane. You helped me a lot before. But I don't remember with what." She frowned, puzzled. Her life is such an enigma, it would be a miracle if we could get her to remember what had happened before her transformation and who we are precisely. What made me curious about all this was _how _she had lost most of her memory. Was it amnesia? Alzheimer's? I heard that only very old humans could develop Alzheimer's. But amnesia could be brought on my a traumatic event or an accident.

"You don't remember what happened?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She shook her head, looking down. "No, not really."

I moved to her side in blinding speed, but it didn't seem to affect her. She just looked at me with confusion, like she was trying to figure me out but couldn't.

"You're right, I am Jane." I smiled, happy that she remembered me. "Do you know who you are?"

"I may not remember much, but I do know who I am right now...I just don't know who I was _before_." She emphasized. So she knew that she used to be human and that now she's a demon. But she can't remember anything of her past.

Which means she doesn't know she killed her own sister.

Edward looked at me as he read my thoughts. His wide eyes told me that this could be a huge problem.

"I know, Edward. I know. Get Victoria and Aro to call another council meeting. We have to talk to the Judge and see what he did to her. I have a feeling the Judge has something to do with this after he was the one to transform her." I whispered through my thoughts. He nodded once, exiting the room.

"Where's he going?" Bella questioned, staring past the already-gone Edward.

"Don't worry, hun. He's going to talk to the others downstairs. In the mean time, I'm going to help you remember who you are, okay?" I informed her, touching her shoulder gently. It felt like I was talking to a five year old.

Except I'm talking to an amnesiac.

She nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Good." I sighed.

I really hope this will work.

* * *

"I remember." She nodded, smiling at me.

"Good." I said, congratulating her.

So far, Bella recalls who Victoria, Aro and Tanya is. I could understand why she could barely remember Felix, Kate and Irina. None of them have actually spent much time with her. Soon, she will be able to remember everything like she did before.

I just hope the process doesn't take too long.

"This is so frustrating!" Bella suddenly exasperates, tearing at her hair like a little girl who can't seem to figure out a puzzle.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, lightly putting my had on her shoulder.

"This!" She throws her hands up in the air. "I don't remember anything! I don't even know where I am."

I looked down, feeling sorry for her. It must be so annoying and confusing. But on the bright side, at least she can even remember Edward and I. If she didn't, she would be gone right now. She would flee far away from here.

"I know, baby, I know." I cooed, hugging her.

At this very moment, Edward was trying to persuade Aro and Victoria into calling another council meeting. Considering the council's busy schedule, it was highly unlikely that we would be able to get a meeting anytime soon. If we're lucky enough, we'd get one by the end of the month, which is in three weeks.

In three weeks, it will be January 1st, 2006, the date of the centennial ceremony for demons.

The centennial ceremony is basically like a party demons get to throw once a year to celebrate the hard work they've done in balancing out the world. We are all tremendously proud of our work. There are also hundreds of contests to participate in, but the most intriguing and rewarding contest (which all demons participate in whether they want to or not) would be the SCC.

The SCC is an abbreviation for the Soul-Collecting Contest. At the beginning of the year, our professors tally up the soul-collecting totals of each and every demon. There are three categories for the most 'Soul-Collecting Total' for every type of demon; Minor SCC, Major, SCC and Immortal SCC. In the end, all three winners have the decision to either take a year off from soul-collecting and practice their studies to upgrade themselves to a higher rank, or they are to convert into an Angel, which is frowned upon but is a very popular option.

I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to turn into an angel? All good and pure, beautiful and loving.

Who aren't feared by everyone and everything.

Bella's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Jane...?"

I whipped my head around. "Yes?"

"Will I ever be able to remember anything ever again?" She asked, a trace of worry and doubt in her voice.

I looked at her with the utmost encouragement. "Of course! With your progress, you'll be able to remember everything."

She smiled at me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for you."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Of course, Bella, I'll always be here for you." I said, hugging her again. She curled up to my side.

"_Always._"


	32. Proposal

_Hello, my dears. This is kind of a lame chapter. But it's needed.  
Keep in mind that I'm just 15 and I'm really boring when it comes to mushy-gushy stuff.  
I tried my best! Never forget that!  
I love all of you, EACH of you. I read all your reviews and use your criticism wisely.  
Thank you so much for your support. It means so much.  
**I have a poll up. Since this story will be ending soon, I need to know what pairing I should do for my next story, PLEASE CHECK THE POLL :) **  
_

* * *

-Chapter 32-

Bella's POV

Thanks to Jane, I finally remember everything. I remember what I had done, I remember who I was, I remember who I loved. I remember everything.

I even remember killing my sister.

But I also remember why I did it. She deserved it, in my opinion. Call me ruthless, unfair, or immoral; she deserved it. She killed my parents - the worst crime I can conjure up.

Besides this little amnesia setback, I've gone back to normal. Everything's going to be alright. But Jane said that we still have a court ruling to go to. We're going to have to talk to the Judge and ask him what he did.

My amnesia can't just happen instantaneously, right? Something must have happened.

"Bella..." Edward whispered, waltzing over towards me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him securely, making sure that my new-found strength wouldn't crush him. "I'm so happy you remember."

"Me too. It's all thanks to Jane." I smiled at the little blonde who was happily jumping up and down over nothing in particular.

"I know, she's amazing." He admitted.

"That she is." I agreed.

Aro and Victoria came into the room, their arms crossed over their chests and their faces content. Behind them followed the Denali sisters; Tanya, Kate and Irina. Felix was flanking them and then they scattered around the living room. Some sitting on the couches, and some just standing up against a wall.

"So what's the news?" Edward asked.

Aro and Victoria exchanged glances.

"The council would like to have the meeting is this evening. The Judge is quite eager to see you again, Bella, he hasn't seen you since the transformation." Aro announced.

"After what he did to me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions. Anything could have happened." Victoria interjected, her voice gentle but stern.

"Okay." I shrugged, sighing.

"Be ready by six o'clock." Aro added. "Oh, and Bella..." He called.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We're glad that you are feeling well and you remember." He nodded slightly.

"Me, too."

"Yeah, we all are. We were so worried and we were hoping for some good news." Tanya added.

"Thanks." I replied gratefully.

"Speaking of good news..." Edward whispered.

"What?" I turned to Edward, frowning. What could he be talking about.

"Well, at least I hope it will be good news..." He added.

Unsuspectingly, he got down on one knee. I was confused, that is until I saw him pull out a black velvet box from his back pocket and held it up towards me. He beamed up at me, expectantly, with a nervous smile on his face. I gasped at what I realized he was doing. Slowly, he opened the lid of the velvet box to reveal a stunning ring with a diamond.

He smiled up, dazzling me. I opened my mouth slightly, muffling the gasp. My hand flew to my mouth as tears sprung to my eyes. The next few moments happened ever so slowly, and I wished that they had lasted forever.

"Isabella, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked.

I gazed down at him, the tears stinging the brims of my eyes.

_Come on, Bella! Say something now or forever hold your peace!_

"Yes..." I whispered. "Yes! Yes, a thousand times, yes!"

"My god, thank you." He whispered, and he lunged himself at me; hugging me tightly.

I burst into tears, sobbing erratically. I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw Jane, Kate, Irina and Tanya silently crying. They had smiles on their faces. The other demons were smiling, too, contently. Victoria was sobbing. Full-on.

Edward pulled away and eagerly took the ring from the box. I could see his fingers trembling as he stumbled to get the ring out of the box. I chuckled and assisted him.

He gently placed the ring on my forefinger on my right hand.

"You've made my life, Edward." I smiled tenderly up at my fiance.

"And you're my life." He murmured, then he softly placed a kiss on my lips.

* * *

"Oh, Bella!" Jane squealed, attacking me with a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Jane." I smiled at her, feeling as joyful as ever.

"I'm gonna plan your wedding and it's gonna be ah-may-zing!" She exclaimed, eagerly.

I frowned at her jokingly. "Who said I want you to plan my wedding?"

She stopped smiling and looked at me hurtfully. "You don't want me to?" Her voice sounding lost and broken.

I tried very hard to hold back my laughter, but I couldn't. "Of course I want you to, Jane!" I grinned.

"Psh, I knew that." She mockingly replied.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around the room for a clock.

"About five-forty five. We've got to leave soon." Jane informed.

"Let's go to the living room." I added.

We walked into the living room and the Denalis were already there. They looked as beautiful as they ever did. Tanya was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with a black pencil skirt. She wore black heels and a grey blazer. Her blonde hair perfectly pinned up into a bun at the back of her head. It looked like she was going on a business trip.

Irina looked simple. She wore a long-sleeved striped white and grey wool swear with black leggings. She had nude colored heels on and her blonde hair was curly and went all the way down to her hips.

Kate wore a red dress that went mid-thigh high. She had red heels on. Her blonde hair was brought to one side with a waterfall braid as a design around her head.

Then there was me. In my skinny jeans and lace t-shirt. I was wearing flats and I felt so left out next to the model-typed girls standing before me. They were all so tall and extravagant. And I just looked like...well, me.

"We have to leave immediately." Aro declared, walking into the living room. He was followed by Victoria, Felix and Edward. Edward came to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. "The Judge wishes to inform us that he is not in a pleasant mood. Thus, the ruling may be harsh. Depending on the circumstances."

The ruling may be harsh? Isn't it the Judge's fault that he practically stole my memories?

"Let's go." Victoria announced.

Then we were off.


	33. Immortal Demon

_Come on, guys. I know you're out there. I haven't heard anything from most of you in such a long time :(  
I'm sorry I'm such a bore and that I don't update soon enough.  
But I'm so stressed. I'll update, don't worry.  
To make it up to you, I'm posting another chapter before the weekend ends.  
**Check out the poll on my profile, please. Thanks. **_

* * *

-Chapter 33-

Bella's POV

"I despise to turn against you, Judge, but I believe it is in fact your fault that Bella has gone through amnesia." Victoria informed him, she wasn't pleased with him.

The Judge looking at her menacingly, as if she betrayed him.

"Are you trying to accuse me?" He inquired, cocking an eyebrow upward, making him look somewhat more devilishly handsome.

"That wasn't my intention." Victoria stated, crossing her arms.

"Then what is your intention, Victoria?" He snapped, his eyes glazing over the council. There were mock murmurs and interrogations being thrown back and fourth in the room. A lot of the demons were eyeing me suspiciously. I didn't know whether they were pleased with my transformation or if they were doubting that I had undergone amnesia.

"I am informing you that after _you _decided - and acted upon - her transformation, when she awoke, she was unable to recognize anyone other than those were shared a close, personal relationship to her. For example, Jane and Edward." Victoria gestured to Edward who was sullen and unhappy. Jane was behind me, her arms crossed and her red eyes pierced onto the Judge. She didn't look unhappy, she looked emotionless.

"I must reinforce that statement." Aro interjected, an index finger held up, signalling his presence.

"Very well." The Judge sighed, disinterest in his tone. He averted his eyes directly upon me and grinned widely. "Isabella," He muttered in a soft tone.

"Yes?" I responded, confidently. There was no point feeling fear; it was the Judge who had done me wrong this time.

"Is it true that you couldn't remember anyone or anything when you had transformed?" He questioned, his curious eyes playfully playing with me.

"Yes." I replied, my voice had a hard edge to it.

"Would you dare lie to the Judge and before the council?" He inquired.

"What is the relevance?" I questioned, frowning.

"It would please me to know that we could trust you." He shrugged, his dominant features now more precise to my eye. He was in semi form; his black, angel-shaped wings flaring behind him. Like a cape.

"I would not lie." I stated firmly, intensely staring into his dark red eyes sincerely.

"Then, I believe you. I believe you all." He smiled. "Although, I already knew the truth."

My eyes widened, as well as Victoria's and Aro's. I didn't turn around to catch the expressions of the others, I just knew by the look on their faces that I assumed theirs mirrored the rest of the council's. I was shocked, as well! He interrogated us as if he were innocent all along, as if he didn't do me wrong and as if he didn't know what he did wrong. After all this wasted time, he knew the truth and didn't bother to speak up until the very end.

How clever.

"And the truth may be surprising to all of you." He announced, standing up. I noticed that he wasn't just addressing us, but the entire room. Even the council.

He was escorted down form the podium, and onto the same floor we were standing on. The council were still on their wooden bleachers, sternly staring at the incredulous Judge.

"You must all be very intrigued about what I am about to explain." The way the Judge said that made it sound like a fact, like he could read all of our minds just by looking at our faces. The Judge looked down at the floor for a moment, and I vaguely remember falling there - when he decided to transform me.

"It is true." The Judge looked up. "Isabella had undergone amnesia." He looked at me, and I became infuriated. "But that wasn't me who did it."

This caught me by surprise. If the Judge - the man who transformed me - didn't do it, then who did?

"What are you talking about?" Victoria inquired, her voice echoing off the walls.

He smiled back at her, gentle but sickly sweet. "I am talking about Isabella's amnesia. Although, she appears to be back to normal. And I must add, you look lovely in _immortal _form."

The entire council gasped - as well as Jane, Felix, the Denalis, Victoria and Aro. The council was in uproar; insults being thrown back and forth, surprised reactions, gasps, screams, shouts, pleasant remarks and growls. But they all stay seated.

Edward's arm wrapped protectively around my waist, squeezing me delicately but enough that I could feel it. He looked at me with concern, but I could only look back at him with confusion and awe.

"Imbecile, Judge! She is an imbecile!"

"She's a fraud!"

"Impossible!"

"She didn't go through training!"

"She didn't collect souls!"

With the words and phrases being thrown around, it sounded like teenaged demon talk; if you can compare that to human teenage talk. They sounded distressed, displeased and unhappy. They seem to think it was unfair.

"QUIET!" The Judge roared.

Instantaneous silence fell upon the council.

"It is very rare for a new demon to become an Immortal Demon instantly. But it seemed to have worked with Isabella. What a rare case." He remarked, his eyes dazzling into my own. His put a hand to his chin, in wonder. "I suppose that we must alert the Dark Lord about this."

He turned to look at me with deep, dark eyes.

"Immediately."

I frowned. Is that a bad thing? By the harsh grip of Edward's hand on my waist, I felt that I should be worried. But how come I couldn't bring myself to feel worried?

"I will alert him." Victoria suggested. "He's my father; he won't be angry if he hears it from me. I doubt he'll be angry anyway. She could be of good use."

Physically, I probably looked calm, content - if not, emotionless. But internally? I was going to scream, run, thrash around and I felt like fear was about to overtake my emotion tank.

"Splendid." The Judge smiled. "Of course, the council must be present."

"But of course." Victoria returned his smile.

* * *

"Will he be mad, Victoria?" I asked her.

We were back at the mansion now, everyone frowning in confusion and wonder. No one seemed to talk to me - which bothered me so much. Was it because I was an Immortal Demon? I didn't know much of the significance of Immortal Demons, I'm just me. I knew of their basics, but not of their in-depth information. I didn't feel much different. And what did becoming an Immortal Demon have to do with my amnesia?

"No! No, he loves anyone who I love." She responded. I made a face. And she chuckled. "I know, I know, the Dark Lord loving people is weird. But I swear, humans don't understand that my father isn't entirely evil! He does what he does because it's what he has to do. Not even I know much of the beginning of his time. He never talks about it. It's a secret." She shrugged, a grin plastered on her angelic face.

"I still don't understand." I shook my head.

"Understand what, dear?" She inquired, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why did I get amnesia?" I frowned, rubbing my head.

"I'm not sure; it's a rare case. That is why the Judge said we had to inform my father, because he might know. He knows everything!" She exclaimed proudly.

"I hope he might know." I murmured. I hoped so.

* * *

"I just feel so weird." I confessed, throwing my arms in the air exasperated.

I was lying down on the bed I slept in only a few weeks ago. Now, I don't have much use for the bed as demons don't sleep. I miss the freedom, I admit.

"Why?" Edward murmured, laying next to me. He was fiddling with the engagement ring I wore on my forefinger. I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"I don't feel significant. I don't feel like an Immortal Demon." I shrugged.

He caressed my face with his hand, pulling my face up so that it was only inches away from his. He looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "You're far more important than you give yourself credit for. You just need to experience it to truly believe it. But, you'll always be important to me."

I cracked a smile. "That's good enough for me."

I pressed my lips up to his. But it was cut short - much to my dismay - by Jane.

"Cut it out!" Jane said in mock disgust. "My eyes are burning!"

"Jane!" I groaned, completely unhappy that she ruined our moment.

"Hey! I want to go shopping, are you in or not? I miss spending time with you. Other than helping you remember..." She muttered, a hand on her hip.

I looked up at Edward with puppy dog eyes.

"Go." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

I got up from the bed and followed her out.

"I swear Jane, you're such a cockblocker." I muttered, unhappily.

As we headed out the door, I heard the subtle roar of Felix and Edward's laugh.


	34. Familiarized

-Chapter 34-

Bella's POV

"Oh, for the love of all that is pure!" Jane swore, glancing at her new Guess watch.

"What?" I inquired, adjusting the dozen of shopping bags she is making me carry.

"We're late for Victoria's conference." She sighed, in distress.

"I didn't hear anything about that." I retorted.

"If you weren't so busy fooling around with your fiancé, maybe you would have." She wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. If I could blush, I would be a beet red by now.

I sighed. "What did Victoria need to say?" I asked, hoping that she would avoid the so recent subject.

"Her father is more than delighted than to look upon your state." She proclaimed, exiting the store.

"Is the date set?" I questioned, as we made our way to my neglected Audi. We threw the bags of merchandise in the back seat and jumped in the car. I let Jane drive, she was probably faster at driving than I was. I was raised by the Chief of Police, what do you expect? I still respect the mundane law.

"Certainly." Jane nodded. "It's tonight at nine-thirty."

"So soon?" I asked, surprised. I was silently wondering what the Dark Lord actually looked like. I don't believe that he was literally red, with yellow eyes and two red horns poking out from his skull. It seems too discriminative. I find it ridiculous that I used to be human, and that my kind made these dumb assumptions.

They make assumptions about demons, too. They think we are some hybrid with deep, demonic voices that boom and echo every time we spoke. Plus, not all of us are men. There are female demons, too. Even in - what subject that they believe to be fictional, they are still sexist. It's the battle of the genders everywhere you turn.

But only those who actually are demons would know the truth. And we don't need to convince weak, unassuming humans about us. It would get them killed and expose our kind. It would unbalance the natural harmony of the earth that Heaven and Hell have been working on so hard for who know how long.

"Yes. As soon as he heard that his daughter was to appear, he was more than obedient to clear his schedule." She explained, taking a harsh turn onto the familiar street.

"What does he do anyway?" I inquired, curiosity probably getting the best of me.

"It is best not to question; for I don't even know. I highly doubt that anyone knows, other than Victoria. But I wouldn't ask, it seems to be personal if the Dark Lord is not willing to tell anyone." Jane warned me, pulling up at the Mansion's driveway.

"Shit, we're in for it." I muttered under my breath.

"Chillax, it's not like she can _kill _you. Not after everything she has done to help you and Edward. I must say, I'm shocked that she decided to help the both of you. She had a thing for Edward. She even showed up at that club nearby here, so I've heard." She interjected.

"Wait." I halted, stopping in my tracks. "That's who Edward abandoned me for back at the club?"

"I suppose so." Jane acknowledged, realization hitting her.

"She looked so different!" I exclaimed, remembering the red-head back at the club. Comparing to Victoria's physical appearance now, it was as if they were two different people.

"You seem to forget that we can change our appearance, right?" She chuckled slightly.

I pursed my lips. "I forgot."

"You still have much to learn, but you'll figure that all out in due time." She reassured me, pushing open the double doors to the oversized house.

She slammed the door shut and we turned to face Victoria. She did not look pleased. Her hand was sitting on her hip and she shifted he weight from one foot to another. Her flaming red hair gave her already angry features a feistiness to it. Her red lips were pressed firmly into a tight line and her red eyes were hard and mad.

"Where have you two been?" She commanded, her foot lightly tapping against the marble floors.

"Out." Jane answered, she remained calm.

"You've been gone for too long. You were supposed to be back an hour ago! We have so much to talk about." She explained, her voice straining. I sighed.

"Okay." Jane mumbled, making her way to the living room. I followed her reluctantly, and took my seat next to the sofa.

"Meeting!" Victoria hollered, and everyone was in the living room in the blink of an eye.

Edward sat curtly next to me, wrapping his arm around me. He pulled me closed and kissed my temple. I gave him a small smile. Felix, Aro and the Denalis either stood up or sat down on the many sofas and seats in the room.

"As you may know," She averted her eyes to me. "Isabella has jumped a few steps during her transformation."

"Of course." The lot replied together.

"And you are all aware that the Judge isn't to blame entirely. But he was the first to indicate that Isabella is, in fact, an Immortal Demon."

Everyone nodded.

"My father has agreed to meet us in three and a half hours. He is rather eager." She added, unintentionally. "Anyway, prepare yourselves. This will be a long journey. We can't just create a portal, though I wish." She sighed, and then stalked off.

I stood up from my seat, Edward following my lead.

"Where are we going?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side as my skeptical husband looked down at me curiously.

"We'll have to teleport, of course. In Brooklyn." He whispered.

"Brooklyn?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, it's quicker there. It has better..._reception_." He smirked, leading upstairs into our chamber.

"You make it sound like as if teleporting is like a telephone." I remarked, fascinated.

"I guess it just works kind of like one." He shrugged.

"You don't think Alexander Graham Bell knew about Demons, do you?" I pursed my lips, trying to hide a smile.

"No, why?" He asked, frowning.

"It seems to me that telephones and teleportation have something in common." I plopped down on the big bed, relaxing in the heap of pillows and blankets.

Edward through his head back in laughter. "I highly doubt he knew."

"I'm so sure." I replied, sarcastically.

Playfully, I tugged the edge of his shirt towards me. I bit my lip, looking up at him. He gave me a throaty laughter and kissed me, passionately. His hands were roaming all up and down my back. He hovered on top of me, controlling his weight as he kissed me repeatedly. I smiled a little against his lips, fighting the urge to just strip him down.

"Aww, _come on_!" A loud voice whined, outside our door. "Cut it out, you two! That is nasty!"

"Felix." I muttered under my breath, charging for the door. I swung it opened and immediately pounced on him.

"Oh my god, Felix, just mind your own business!" I growled, tackling him in the hallway.

He was under me and grabbed my right leg, swinging me up in the air. I did a flip but landed swiftly on my feet, like a cat. I snarled and frowned, lunging at him. He moved to the right, dodging me. I pounced at him again and I caught his arm.

I twisted his arm and pulled all my strength together to jump up in the air with his arm in my hand, hoping that it won't detach from his body as I planned to sling him up in the air with me.

I gave a warning glance, and he looked at me with wide-eyes, genuinely surprised. I jumped fifteen feet in the air, Felix tagging along with me with an appalled expression in his features. I let him go, and he fell to the ground with a thud. But he managed to dust himself off and stand up.

I landed on the ground with no sound whatsoever.

"Stealth mode." He remarked, sending me a wink. "You really should use that in bed." He laughed.

I heard the muffle sound of Edward's laughter and I shot Felix a terrifying glare. I hissed.

Catching me by surprise, there was a chorus of applause behind me. I looked behind me to see Aro and Jane smiling wildly at me. Was my performance really that entertaining.

"It looks like we have a skilled fighter." Felix muttered, running his hand through his messy hair. Jane looked at me in satisfaction.

"Thanks, Bella, I've been trying to get back at that morbid beast for years." She sneered jokingly, shooting Felix a satisfactory glance.

"Why don't you just manipulate your powers and use them on him?" I asked, kind of in a 'duh' expression.

She placed a hand on her hip as she intently stared at Felix. "What a pleasant idea."

Felix's eyes widened in horror but that expression was gone when he cringed slightly, panting. He fell to the ground loosely, seeming to no longer be in pain.

"I wonder why I haven't thought of that before." She smirked, poking Felix with the tip of her shoe. Felix got up, frowning at the little blonde chick who whooped his ass.

"Because you knew I would do this." He grabbed her from behind and screwed her perfect hair up. Aro stifled a chuckle.

"FELIX! YOU'RE GOING...TO DIE!" She threatened, chasing after my battle buddy down the stairs. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"That was incredible, Isabella. I haven't seen a decent fight like that in years. Not between two demons, of course." He corrected himself.

"Thanks." I gratefully smiled back at him.

He nodded curtly, then headed towards the stairs. I returned back into the chamber.

* * *

"Oh my god, Edward." I moaned, as he made trails of kisses around my neck.

I began to take my clothes off, but he slapped my hand away.

"No, not yet." He growled, fiercely.

I pouted. "Why not?"

"Because," He whispered in my ear, his breath hot. "we have to leave now."

"Can't we..." My breathing hitched. "just wait a little...oh my _god_...a little longer?"

"I'm afraid we can't, Bella." He drew my name out, getting up.

My shoulders slumped.

We walked down the stairs and met everyone at the door.

We were off in a flash.

"Stay quiet..." Victoria hushed us.

We were in a very dark place. It was so dark, that no even our enhanced vision can let us see further than ten feet. It was a strange sense, walking into pitch blackness and not knowing what you will be able to see - or if you will be able to see anything.

If my heart were still beating, it would be harshly pounding against my rib cage. I've missed that feeling, to be completely honest. I miss blushing every time someone compliments me. I miss feeling the rush of my blood coursing through my veins when I just lay on the bed, awaiting Edward to join. I miss how cold Edward used to be against my skin. When I heated up, he was my cooler.

Now, as I held Edward's hand tightly in my own, I kind of ravished in the fact that he was now arm against me. It was a pleasant feeling, a feeling of comfort. I no longer have to worry about him taking away all my body heat and giving me hypothermia. Call that a hyperbole, if you may.

"We're here." Victoria whispered, standing in front of double doors with iron loops hanging on them; those things you use to knock the door in the old times. Don't mock me, I forgot their name.

Victoria opened up the double doors, which led to another dark room. But this room actually had a little bit of light, provided by the hundreds of candles aligned on each shelf of every wall in this room. The room seemed to be circular, with many hallways on every side. In the center of this room, there was a strikingly modern desk. There was no chair, though. And I found that quite odd. Why would there be a desk, with no chair?

Victoria carefully scanned the room and rested her eyes upon one of the hallways to her left. "That way." She pointed.

We all followed her lead, none of us dared to speak one word. It was most likely everyone's first time, apart from Aro and Victoria, to be in the Dark Lord's legit layer.

As we reached the end of the seemingly endless hall, we stopped. A huge man with red eyes and an angelic face - a demon, I assumed, halted us to a stop. Victoria huffed impatiently.

"It's Victoria." She said, harshly.

"Oh, my apologies. Welcome, Victoria." He nodded. As each of us passed by, he muttered, "Victoria's guest." In acknowledgement.

This room was dark, too, identical to the last room. But there wasn't a desk. There were a wall of throne-looking chairs aligned up. There was no way out, other than the way we came in. There were no windows, and I was half thankful for that. I didn't want to see what was outside these walls.

We teleported on the inside, thankfully.

"Father?" Victoria called out, confidently.

There was no figure in the room.

"Victoria..." A low voice whispered, hoarsely. I looked around the room, as well as the others, trying to find the source of the voice. There was no other figure in this room other than us, which made me wonder if that was just a hallucination.

"I'm so glad that you made it." The voice had an edgy, dark tone to it. It send unpleasant shivers up and down my spine repeatedly.

"It's good to hear you, too, father." Victoria smiled, tucking a curly loop of red hair behind her hair.

"Why, who are your companions?" The Dark Lord's voice asked.

"You know the Denali sisters; Kate, Irina and Tanya. You are acquainted with Aro, Felix, Edward and Jane." Victoria said, excluding me. I frowned.

"And who is the unnamed one?" He inquired, the voice sounding close.

"That is Isabella. Isabella Swan." Victoria smiled at me, her eyes telling me not to be afraid, in other words, kind and gentle.

"Isabella Swan..." The voice hissed my name. "I am familiar with you."


	35. Judge's Charge

_Hey guys, we're coming close to the end soon.  
Today's technically MY Friday because I have no school tomorrow, so here's an early update.  
I hope you enjoy it, writing something so OOC is just really hard and I try my best.  
This chapter isn't too exciting, but the next one will definitely be intriguing. _

* * *

-Chapter 35-

Bella's POV

"You don't know her." Victoria shook her head at me. "You have never met her."

"It wasn't necessary. I know exactly who she is." The voice explained.

"How is that possible?" Victoria whispered, frowning.

"I know everyone." The voice said.

Victoria sighed, unsatisfied with her father's answer. "Well, we're here." She stated, unsure of what to do next.

"I am aware." The voice retorted, sarcastically.

For someone that is powerful, feared by all mortals and respected by demons, this Dark Lord gives off the attitude and air that he really doesn't care about anyone has to say. He seemed too...laid back.

"Are you going to reveal yourself, father?" Victoria commanded, impatiently.

"Victoria, you know very well not to demand me of such actions. I am the Dark Lord. I prevail above all." He growled, darkly. Victoria flinched and looked down at the dark flooring.

"Yes, sorry, father." She murmured, under her breath.

Silence filled the dark, eerie room. The silence was so quiet that I could hear the sound of everything going through my body - the various liquids pooling in areas inside my body that I am not aware of yet.

The room smelt dusty and smoky. Smoke covered the floor, hiding our feet. It looked as if we were walking on dark, grey clouds. The room, otherwise, was dark but I had no trouble seeing.

"Isabella," The Dark Lord addressed me, and my eyes snapped up. "When did you realize that you were an Immortal Demon?"

"When the Judge-" Victoria began to say, but she was shortly cut off.

"Silence!" The voice boomed, angrily. "I asked Isabella. Not you, Victoria. You should know better." The way he talked to her was as if she were a five year old taking a three year old's crayon. It made me question his affection for her. If the Dark Lord is capable of feeling or showing affection at all.

Victoria didn't apologize.

"Yesterday," I began. "when we had a meeting with the Council. The Judge was the one to tell me."

"The Council!" The voice whispered, and I gazed around the room, hoping to see the source of the whisper. But I couldn't see anything. "And here they are."

* * *

"Lord, we had no knowledge of the Judge's doings during Isabella Swan's transformation." A youthful looking demon explained.

He has dark hair, dark eyes and a pale complexion. His black, feathery wings peeking beside him; spread wide. They reminded me of an angel's wings so much, it was incredible.

"Riley!" The voice growled menacingly. "You are not permitted to do that during a transformation!"

Do what?

"She had so much potential, Dark Lord, I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this." The Judge endearingly shot a glance at me.

"Nonetheless! That is too risky to do. _I'm _the _only _exception to do such things!" The loud tone of the Dark Lord echoed throughout the room, giving his emphasized words more meaning.

"My apologies." The Judge said, unapologetic.

"You are not sorry." The Dark Lord sneered, displeased.

"Of course I am not!" The Judge retorted. "I've created an amazing Immortal Demon and this is my repayment." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. How childish.

"I haven't praised you yet, Riley. I'm simply charging you for your wrong doings. You did not have permission." The Dark Lord elaborated. Riley's expression didn't dull, he wore a smirk on his face.

"And what are you going to charge me with?" Riley stared intently into the darkness.

There was a brief moment of silence.

I didn't understand what had happened during my transformation. But as I looked at Edward, he shook his head as well, telling me that he had no idea either. Victoria and Aro both looked puzzled. Jane was frowning, shaking her head slightly as she stared at the ground. The rest of them patiently looked into the darkness, like Riley was, their gazes intense and they looked like they were trying really hard to concentrate.

"You will be the one to teach Isabella Swan of our ways. You are capable of doing so." The Dark Lord commanded.

Riley frowned, his eyes wide. "But I am not an Immortal Demon! I cannot teach her of _their _ways if I don't even know them!"

"Well then, that is your problem to deal with. You decide to recite the Latin Script, you will be the one to teach her ways. Your creation - your responsibility." The Dark Lord demanded, his voice sharp and dangerous.

Riley opened his mouth to protest but closed it, thinking otherwise. He looked at me with an intense, sharp stare. His red eyes full of regret but determination. I stared back at him with an emotionless expression.

"Go, now. I have much to do." We all filed to get out of the one door room. "Not you, Victoria. You stay behind."

As we walked through the hallway, I looked back to see a dark figure make its way towards Victoria - engulfing her in an embrace.

* * *

"Riley's the Judge's name?" I inquired, falling down onto the couch.

We were back at the house, and no one looked content.

"Yeah. I don't know how you're so calm about this." Jane said, pointing at me.

"That's because I have no idea what just happened." I sighed, pushing her finger out of my face.

"He recited the Latin Script on you during your transformation! That's what!" She burst, her hands thrown up in the air, her eyes wide and her expression was full of disbelief.

"I don't know what that is." I confessed, feeling a little bit stupid.

Edward sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He was frowning at me. He looked into my eyes and I can see that he was concerned. I bit my bottom lip, a terrible habit I picked up when I get nervous.

"The Latin Script is ancient. Very much so that very few demons know of it." Aro explained. "If one has the permit of the Dark Lord to recite it during a transformation, then whoever is the transformee will become an Immortal Demon automatically. That Script basically jumps you to the very last level of Soul Collecting, sparing you all the Minor Demon and Major Demon training. You have all the knowledge Minors and Majors do, but you need to jog your memory by spending time in _our _world. But, the Latin Script, I must add, will only work on those who have the potential, those who's intentions are pure and who has the determination, courage and mental strength to do so."

I widened my eyes. "Damn, so I'm not as insignificant as I had thought."

"No, my love, you aren't." Edward chuckled, kissing the top of my head. I smiled slightly.

"Why can't you teach me?" I complained, looking into the eyes of my mate.

"I would but I can't deny the Dark Lord's orders." He sighed, rubbing the side of his face.

"Goody two shoes." I muttered under my breath. I heard Jane stifle a giggle.

"So I'm stuck with Riley?" I groaned.

"It seems so." Edward nodded.

"You'll meet with him later, in _our _world." Aro informed me.

"Great." I sighed, resting my head in my hands.

"Don't let him do anything to you." Edward told me sternly. "I haven't even got the chance to do _anything _with you. Thanks, Jane."

"Hey! You guys just have terrible timing." Jane held her hands up in defense.

"Oh god, guys! Shut the fuck up! I don't need to hear what Edward is attempting to do with my Fight Buddy." Felix groaned from the kitchen area.

I smiled a bit at Felix's immaturity.

"So, Bella..." Jane smiled at me slyly.

"Yeah?" I muttered, from between my hands.

"So..."

"Aww, come on, Jane! We just went shopping literally two hours ago!" I whined.

"Pleaaaase?" She begged.

"You're an addict." I shook my head. "Aro! We need to take Jane to rehab!"

"Like that will stop her." I heard Felix shout.

Jane put her hands on her hips with a smug smile on her face.

I sighed. "Fine."

Great.

* * *

_Only a few more chapters to go guys...next chapter: Bella's training with Riley. _


	36. Training

_Only a few more chapters to go.  
I hope you guys are liking it so far...  
Thank you so much for reviewing/reading this story. You guys are...freakin' amazing._

Oh yeah and... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAYLOR LAUTNER! 

Follow me on twitter: Its_Just_Cassy

**Vote on the poll on my profile. It's still tied.**

* * *

-Chapter 36-

Bella's POV

"You have to go now." Victoria informed me, leading me through a a dimmed hallway.

We were back into the demon world. As usual, everything was dark and smelt of smoke. I bid my farewells to everyone back at the mansion, besides Victoria and Aro; whom were both leading me to Riley.

Much like Riley's reaction to when he found out he was the one who will be training me, I was not enthusiastic. I didn't want to be trained by a demon who supposedly recited the Latin Script on me. I was expecting to start off from scratch - like everyone else did. You know, start off at a Minor Demon level.

But no, the Judge - I mean, Riley - had to go right ahead and choose my destiny for me. It wasn't that I was ungrateful that he did such an honor, but I wanted to learn for myself. I barely knew anything about the Demon world and here I come, not even a three weeks old, and I'm already an Immortal Demon which takes millenniums to achieve. Mind you that, some don't even make it to become an Immortal Demon. They usually just stop at Major.

"Here?" I gestured, to an empty box-like room. It was painted grey, and there was no light to infiltrate the dark room.

"Yes." Victoria nodded, opening the metal door. I waltzed in and turned to face Victoria and Aro.

"We can no longer be of your assistance, Isabella." Aro declared.

I nodded. "Okay."

"In a few minutes, Riley will meet with you. If anything out of the ordinary happens, do not be startled. It is just the beginning of your assessments." Victoria explained. She and Aro gave me a quick smile before closing the metal doors behind me.

I turned around, frowning into the darkness of the room. What am I supposed to do? Stand here? Why the hell am I meeting Riley in here?

I decided to close my eyes and relax. _Enjoy the peace and quiet while you still have it, _I reminded myself.

No more than a second later, I opened my eyes, expecting to see the still grey walls of the room. But it was no longer there anymore. I looked at my surroundings.

I was in the middle of a busy plaza. The cobblestone grounds were perfectly aligned in a circular motion as they ended in front of a circular three-tier waterfall. It was at least two stories high. I looked around some more, noticing all the different types of demons running about.

I was surprised to see them carrying books around, like modern day students would when they were in school. But I noticed that the books weren't in English, most of them were in Latin or had ancient hieroglyphics scrawled on the book's spine and cover.

I was startled to see all the different _appearances _of the Demons. Some had black, feathery wings like the Judge did. Some had a dusty like cloud, making them look like they were riding on it. Some skins were blue, a pinkish-red or a dark yellow. Some didn't have limbs and had to levitate their belongings.

"Bella," A lame voice behind me muttered. "you're here."

I spun around wildly and I came face to face with Riley, also known as the Judge. He was in full human form, like I was. He was much more handsome and taller than I remember, but I guess that's a perk about being a Demon. Another important trait in order to lure humans.

"Hi." I greeted him, awkwardly.

He grinned slightly, nodding his head. An awkward moment passed.

"Let's go, shall we?" He offered.

I inclined my head politely. "But of course."

* * *

"Over there is the laboratory used by all. It's where Demons test their range of teleportation capabilities. All ranged vary." He informed me.

We walked for a little bit longer.

"Over to your right is where the Minor Demons are being taught by their Major Demon mentors." He licked his lips before continuing. "They're in session right now."

As he kept showing all the other buildings around, I noticed how similar this place was compared to a a mundane college or university. The only differences were that these buildings were far older and the students aren't mortal.

"We have to head over to the training arena." He said, walking at a faster pace than I was.

As I trailed behind Riley, there were hushed whispers behind me.

"That's her."

"The Latin Script Girl?"

"I hear she's on the _in_."

"Dang, what a fine Demon."

"She met the Dark Lord!"

"Don't say his name!"

For a bunch of old Demons, they sure do act like modern day teenagers. It wasn't surprising, considering I live with Demons that live in the modern world and who do have modern day teenaged characteristics.

"She's following the Judge!"

"Fear her!"

"Shh! Shut up!"

"She can hear us."

I snapped my head around, slightly irritated by their murmured whispers. The Demons were all staring back at me with cold, hard glares or frightened, terrified expressions. I smirked, noticing how my being affects them. _Now, Bella, don't get to in over your head._

"Isabella, hurry up!" Riley yelled, twenty paces away from me.

"I'm coming." I muttered under my breath, and at that instant, the Demons scattered everywhere.

"IT'S HER!" One shouted, their fingers pointing directly at me. My eyes widened.

"Isabella, come on!" Riley shrieked, grabbing my wrist and dragging me behind him.

"RUN!" A legless Demon screeched.

"Don't mind them, they're Minors and they believe all rumors they hear. The Council and I have to constantly remind their Major Demons to persuade the Minors to stop thinking of nonsense." Riley shook his head, his black hair getting in his eyes. "Now, follow me, we're near the training arena."

* * *

"It's not an intricate script." He sighed, impatiently. "Say it with meaning, and pronounce the words fluently."

I glowered at him.

"Okay, okay. Just don't think, Bella. You can do this. Don't concentrate on the words. Feel their power." He whispered, handing me the script again.

I internally growled. I'm supposed to be practicing how to transport to my destination, but it's difficult. I closed my eyes.

"_In hoc praefinitum, regione, officiumque meum exspectare facie mea. Est de significationem ut ego vadam aut ero transgredimini Obscuram Domini ad effectum est erogavit Leges. Effusae sint omnia bene. Immortalis Dcemone._"

"Wonderful, Isabella!" He clapped his hands joyfully.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was no longer in the training arena. I was just in the middle of nowhere.

"You've mastered the art of teleportation." He declared, a huge grin on his pale face. "Now, we'll have to teach you how to collect mundane souls..."

I gulped. "Do I have to?"

He frowned at me in confusion. "You wanted to live with your mate for all eternity, am I mistaken?" He inquired.

"No, you are not mistaken." I muttered.

"Good." He smiled. "Are you ready?"

I looked down at my fingers. Am I ready? Do I really want to take the lives of innocent humans? But certainly, it was their decision to be summoning a demon. They would know the consequences, wouldn't they?

No, I didn't know that my life would end when I made that deal with Edward. I thought I was getting a friend, nothing more and nothing less. But I was mistaken, he told me that I had a one year limit.

I don't know if I'm prepared to do this or not. But I do want to spend eternity with Edward and everyone else. There's not turning back once you're part of the undead. Rosalie and my parents are gone. My friend in Africa probably forgot all about me.

_Are you sure you're ready for something like this, Bella? Are you sure that this is what you so desire?  
_

"Yes."


	37. Second Thoughts

_Hey guys, and welcome to Chapter 37 of Demon's Embrace.  
I'm not receiving as many reviews as I'd usually get, and it makes me wonder if you guys are getting really bored of this story.  
But thank you to those of you who still review, I admire you. I thank those who have favorite and added me to their alert's list. You guys are tremendously incredible.  
This chapter will **genuinely surprise** you, I guarantee it is not what you have been thinking about.  
You might hate my decision...but it makes this story what I wanted it to be all along...  
_**Please read and review.**

* * *

-Chapter 37-

Bella's POV

"I'll be on stealth mode the entire time. Your prey will not be able to see me, but they will be able to see you, if that is what you want." Riley said, placing an encouraging hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I don't want to freak them out." I stated.

"Alright. Are you ready?" He posed, waiting for me to answer.

I shut my eyes. "Yes."

For a slight moment, I didn't feel like I was touching the ground at all. It felt like I was in mid-air. Is this what is feels like when a human is summoning you? That's an incredible sensation!

"Okay, Bella, we're here. I'll be whispering to you; but they cannot hear me. Be wise with your choice of words." He said, and then took a step backwards.

I opened my eyes. I was standing behind a young boy, roughly around my mortal age, with his back towards me. He was holding his cell phone up to his face and with my vision, he had the same website I found with the Latin words that I used to summon Edward.

We were standing in the middle of an abandoned rail road. The sun was setting which made the clouds look pink. The trees that surrounded us were thinned, and I could see prairies not too far away.

The young boy tightly held the phone. His breathing was ragged and short. He had dark brown hair and by the reflection on his phone, I hinted that his eyes were blue. He had a slim figure, but he was rather tall. He wore a red hoodie with a blue tee underneath. His blue jeans looked worn and so did his black Vans sneakers. His pale complexion reminded me of myself.

"Hello, young one." I whispered to him, my voice sounding more menacing than I had thought.

He gasped slightly, and whipped his head around. The wind picked up, blowing his hair away from his face. His expression wasn't terrified or fearful - it was plainly surprised.

"Y-you a-are..."

"A Demon, like you had summoned." I plainly explained.

"Choose your words carefully, Bella." I heard Riley whisper behind me. I nodded once.

The young boy gaped at me, his blue eyes scrutinizing me critically. "You're a demon." He stated.

I nodded.

He sighed, shakily. "I guess I'll make my wish then..."

"Proceed." I crossed my arms, licking my lips.

"I-I wish my sister would get better soon. She's...she's dying; cervical cancer." He whispered brokenly, and I swallowed.

This boy wanted to trade his life for his sister. As I watched his eyes tear up slightly, I felt grief flood through me. Would my sister do this for me if I was dying? Or would she act selfishly again and let me die? This young boy, standing before me with a little glint of hope in his eyes, was wishing for me to make his sister better - but take him away instead.

Remarkable.

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

He nodded, his eyes wide with panic. "Yes, yes, we don't have much time. Please, do this now."

I stared at the human in amazement. This boy is incredibly generous. He loves his sister that much; he'd do anything for her. Absolutely anything.

"All right." I agreed, half-excited that I'll be collecting my first soul but half-guilty that I'm taking away the soul of such a generous boy whom was so loving like no other. It almost made me guilty enough for wanting to be like this. But I had to suppress the repulsive feeling of regret, and go along with my plan like I had wanted.

But I had this utter feeling of doubt inside me the entire time.

I drained the poor boy of his soul, and I watched him as he dropped to his knees, his head facing towards the sky and his hands going limp by his sides.

"I love you, Annie." The boy whispered, before completely collapsing to the ground, his heart beat fading away with his life.

I felt a little stronger as his soul swirled into me, in a strange form. It was surreal.

"Don't feel remorse, Isabella." Riley reminded me. "Your job is done. You may feed off him."

I froze. Feed off him? The poor boy who wanted to give up his life for his sister? Suck him dry for my personal needs?

_Bella, this is what you are. This is what you wanted. An eternity with Edward - your best friend, right? You pleaded him for a friend. You killed your own sister to reach end's meet. And you suddenly question why you did all of this for a stranger?_

"Gah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Riley exited stealth mode, his hand on my shoulder in a concerned matter.

"Isabella, are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled with sincerity.

I don't know what to say. Am I okay? _No, of course you're not! You're starting to question everything you've fought for._

"Feed off him, Isabella. You'll grow weak if you don't." He told me, seriousness in his tone. But I didn't let his words register into my mind.

I was lost in my own world.

All the minor demons fear me. They think I'm someone to bow down to, to stay out of the way from. But I don't want to be treated like that. I wanted to be treated with respect, not like some demon queen.

And at the Centennial in a few weeks. There's still that to go to, and with what all the other Demons looking at me like I'm some...miracle! I don't know what I want anymore.

I don't know if I can keep _killing _all these humans - these humans who still had so much to live for. _Does that sound familiar, Bella? _No! No, I had nothing to live for when I met Edward. My sister killed my parents. Now I have neither of them. I don't even have my sister. _Oh, I wonder why... _Shut up! Just shut up!

I can't take this. And after killing the humans, I have to feed off them? This is way too overwhelming. _But that's your life now! _I didn't think this clearly! I thought I had it all figured out.

I looked down at my engagement ring, and I started to question everything. Everything.

I slid it off my finger and juggled it in my right palm, looking as the sunlight made tiny rainbows as it went through the prisms of the diamonds.

I don't know if love is worth all of this.

"Isabella...?" Riley asked, shaking me slightly. I looked up at my mentor.

"Riley...I can't do this." I whispered, trembling.

"Can't do what?" He inquired, his brows furrowing.

"...This." I murmured, and slid the engagement ring into his palm. "Tell Edward I'm sorry."

* * *

_I'm going to hide under a rock now...  
_**Review, please? If possible? I need feedback, A.S.A.P! **


	38. Worries And Closure

_Welcome to Chapter 38!  
Thank you for reviewing, guys! You're awesome!  
Thanks for those who favorites/alerted this story and myself. (:_

To let you know, there are maybe three chapters left? The ending will be great, I assure you all of that. No need to worry or panic that I'm turning this into complete garbage. SERIOUSLY, I've worked SO hard on this story. No way in hell (hah, a pun) will I let that happen!

Follow me on Twitter: Its_Just_Cassy (yes, the one with the underscores)

**Please read and review!**

* * *

-Chapter 38-

Bella's POV

Riley left me be. The boy laying on the ground was lifeless. I sat crossed-legged on the railroad tracks, looking up at the orange and pink sky caused by the sunset. The wind was blowing lightly, making the leaves rustle against the nearby trees.

I watched as a little bunny rabbit hopped it's way from behind a tree to a hole in the ground. I smiled to myself; when was the last time I took the time to appreciate nature?

I thought about Edward, Jane, Victoria...everyone. I thought about the decision I made; not to marry Edward. It would tear to to pieces, not to mention ruin my relationship with the others. But I know that this is for the best, that I have to find myself in order to carry on.

I realized that I lost myself along the way; that I forgot who I was and focused to much on what I should be.

I missed being able to be alone, to have quiet time to myself. I missed the feeling of independence; I don't have to rely on anyone and no one has to rely on me. I'm free and I can do what I want without being interrupted by someone else's life.

I missed reading and having my thoughts to myself. Reading was my personal escape - a fantasy that I have long lived in my human life. Reading was like someone else's world that they allowed me to enter. Reading is amazing, and it makes you think about everything.

I stood up and started to walk down the train tracks. I left the boy's body there, knowing well that he will soon vanish and will either go up to heaven or down to his doom. By this boy's generosity and kind heart, he will definitely be an angel.

Maybe he'll even encounter my parents at some point.

Ah, my parents. The last thing I remember about them was their smiles and their advice.

"_Don't let yesterday take up too much of today._" My mom would tell me.

"_They'll love you, Bells. You're an amazing person._" My dad reassured me.

I miss my mom and dad so much. It hurts to think about them now. Before, I thought they died innocently, in a car wreck. Since I found out Rosalie was the one to kill them, my whole point of view changed. Rosalie was the cause of their death, and she kept it from me for so long. Too long. A second is too long, too. I won't ever be able to forgive her.

But I miss my parents. I know that they can be here on Earth, it isn't impossible. They have duties to obey, too. Angels have requirements to fulfill.

Maybe if I transport to them...where is their favorite place in the entire world?

Without a second thought, I conjured up so much energy that within a blink of an eye, I was right where I knew they would be. In front of me, their backs turned, were my parents, drinking a cup of wine in front of a front seat ocean view.

* * *

Jane's POV

"Where's Bella? She's supposed to be back by now!" Edward said, worriedly.

I've been watching this worry-wart for the past hour pace back in forth in the living room. He keeps mumbling and muttering about how he's going to kill Riley for keeping Bella too long. I kept rolling my eyes at him and he shot me glared every time.

"Stop worrying about her! She can take care of herself." I snapped, annoyed.

"No she can't, she's still new at this." I retorted, pacing faster.

I groaned. "Have some faith in the girl!"

He sighed, irritably. "You're right, you're right."

"Of course I am." I muttered, relieved that he finally stopped his stupid pacing.

Edward's cool and all, but I swear he can be the worst worrier I have ever encountered in my entire existence.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. My the scent wafting in the air, I could sense that it was the Judge, Riley. It's odd for a member of the council to be making unexpected visits, but I guess if he's here, then it must be important.

"Riley!" Victoria exclaimed, opening the double doors.

Riley came storming in, a huge frown on his face. One of his fists were curled up in ball and the other lay limp. Well, that's not weird at all!

"Why the sudden appearance?" I heard Aro ask, as he joined us in the living room.

Riley sat on one of the leather couches with a puzzled look on his face, like he was having some sort of inner battle with himself. His brows were furrowed and his red eyes were intensely staring at nothing. His hand was still balled into a fist and his jaw was tight.

"I have news." He whispered.

By the tone of his voice, it wasn't good news.

"What kind of news?" Victoria queried, cocking her head to the side. The motion made her curly hair bounce.

"Bad." He muttered, almost apologetically.

"Where's Bella?" Edward inquired, his voice hard and cold.

"Indeed...where is Bella?" Riley repeated, his own curiosity surprising me.

Bella's supposed to be with him! I swear, if that dumb ass did something to her...

"What do you mean where is she? She's suppose to be with you!" Felix growled, bursting through the room.

Riley stood up. "Bella said she's sorry."

As his clenched hand slowly approached the coffee table, suspense started to build up inside me.

As he released his grasp on whatever object I presumed he was holding, he winced slightly.

There on the coffee table, lay the engagement ring.

* * *

"She...she just left?" Edward stammered, shocked.

"She wasn't acting all too well today." Riley explained, running a loose hand through his black hair.

"I don't understand..." Edward shook his head, too shocked to be upset.

"Neither do I." Riley shrugged. "Were there ever any troubles with your relationship?"

"No!" Edward blurted, his mind elsewhere.

"After the things I almost walked into? Hell no." I interjected, receiving a glare from Edward.

"She was rather hesitant when I asked her whether or not she wanted to spend eternity like this." Riley slowly added, watching our expressions cautiously.

"Hesitant? She was...she was having..." Edward stuttered.

"Second thoughts." Riley finished Edward's incomplete sentence.

"But why?" Edward asked, still in dismay.

"I thought everything was going well between the two of you!" Victoria said, frowning.

"You guys seemed so happy together." Tanya agreed, shaking her head.

"This just doesn't seem right." Aro murmured.

"We should give her time." I suggested.

"We can't give her too much time, we have three weeks until the Centennial Celebration. All Demons will automatically be summoned despite what they are doing." Victoria added.

"Do you think the Dark Lord will mind if her training is put off for a while?" Riley asked Victoria.

"He doesn't mind how long it will take to train her, he just finds it amusing that someone recited the Latin Script on her." Victoria half-smiled.

In the corner of the room, I saw Edward back up against the wall, in complete disarray of everything around him.

"You guys, I think that is the least of our worries right now..." I murmured.

In unison, we averted our eyes to a Demon in the corner of the room who was slowly going insane. He kept muttering unintelligible words and he had his head in his hands.

"Find Bella, and find her quick." Victoria ordered.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Mom?" I called out timidly. "Dad?"

I watched as the two figures looked at each other confusingly for a moment. My mom looked just like the last time I had saw her - her hair tied up in a messy bun, her laugh lines visible and her hazel colored eyes twinkling with potential. My dad still looked the same, too, his salt and pepper hair topped messily on his head and his chocolate brown eyes were still kind.

Slowly, they turned around at the same time.

And I smiled.

"Bella?" My mom finally croaked.

I took a step forward. "It's me, mom." I said, happy tears springing to my eyes.

They stood still, frozen on the sand. The ocean waves crashed against the rocky shore; no wonder why they loved it here so much. It's beautiful.

"It's-it's you..." She whispered, her lower lip trembling.

"It's me..." I confirmed, smiling foolishly.

"Oh, oh my god." She cursed, before running to me and crushing me into a hug. Following closely behind her was my startled father, who joined in on the hug.

"Darling, we've been waiting so long to see you." My father confessed.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really dead." I said. The words sounded awkward, but they were the truth.

"We know, honey, we know." My mom whispered, caressing my hair. "We know what you are, we accept you for who you are, and we love you. We love you so much." Then she broke down into sobs, happy sobs.

"I love you too mom. I love you, dad." I replied shakily, another round of tears coming.

"I love you, sweetheart." He said.

I pulled away from my parents, who stared deeply into my eyes.

"I know what happened to you." I said, carefully waiting for their reaction. But their kind, gentle faces didn't cease to change. They smiled warmly, their eyes still welcoming and honest.

"Your sister didn't mean to do this, honey." My mom interjected, her hair blowing in the wind.

Her words made me feel guilty. Coming from Rosalie's mouth, I didn't care because it's just another way of defending yourself, but coming from my mom's? It made me feel like a monster.

Because I killed her.

"I killed her, mom." I barely whispered.

"That's okay." My mom and dad said.

Normally, I would be startled but this time, I wasn't.

"God knows she didn't mean to do it. She's an angel now." My mom smiled, her eyes twinkling with pride.

I smiled. "I'm glad."

* * *

Jane's POV

It's day number sixteen. We haven't found Bella yet and there's no trace of her anywhere. Her teleportation was done neatly, which is quite surprising for such a new Demon. Then again, she's an Immortal Demon - they're capable of anything.

Edward hasn't been the same since Bella left. He's sullen, quiet and discrete. He never talks to anyone unless he has to and he almost barely ever feeds himself. I worry about him sometimes, but he tells me that he has faith, that he knows that Bella will come back to us. I have faith, too, hope even. Bella wouldn't up and disappear if it weren't for a good reason.

Riley has been sticking around, too. He talks to Victoria all the time; there's definitely a strong thing going on between them. Honestly, I'm happy for the two of them. Even if they haven't realized it yet, they're good for each other. Their personalities just click and they seem like great companions for one another.

The Centennial Ceremony starts tomorrow. Aro said that we're lucky that it's tomorrow, all Demons will be summoned and Bella will be there whether she wants to or not. There are also the awards to look forward to and the prizes to go along with them. I'm in the Major Demon category, and if I win, I'll probably end my Demon training and just start living my existence.

I walked into the living room and saw the engagement ring still on the coffee table. I'm quite shocked actually, for sixteen days it's been sitting there and Edward hasn't touched it since. It probably reminds him too much of her.

I find myself telling him to lighten up sometimes, to have a little bit more hope and to remember that Bella will come back. She will, I just know it. It's a gut feeling.

Everyone's due to be back here soon, to report whether they found a lead or not.

I just hope Bella's alright.

I hope she figured out whatever it is she needed to figure out.

* * *

**Review if possible.  
Next update will be soon! **


	39. First Centennial

_Poll results are in!  
_[Winners will be ordered from most votes to least]

1. Aro/Bella - 16 votes.  
2. Jasper/Bella - 9 votes.  
3. Carlisle/Bella - 7 votes & Alec/Bella - 7 votes.  
4. Edward/Bella - 4 votes.  
5. Jacob/Bella - 4 votes.

**Another poll will be up on my profile.**  
Choices are: Aro/Bella OR Jasper/Bella. (Just cuz)  
**Another poll will be up on my profile.**  
Question: All human? Or vampires included? **  
**

* * *

Dear Guest (reviewer),

Normally, I would answer questions as a PM message but considering you're using an anonymous account, I can't do that. (I suggest you either log in or create an account).

Answering to your question: "Is it true you update every three days?"

My answer: At the moment, I have completed all chapters for this story. So yes, for this story, I will be updating every three days until I end it. As for my other story(ies), I will be updating once/twice every week because I have school and a job to keep up with.

Thanks for asking!

* * *

-Chapter 39-

Jane's POV

"We've got a lead!" Irina announced, waltzing her way into the living room.

We all stood up quickly and threw questions at her.

"Where?!" Victoria shouted over our conjoined voices.

"On the outskirts of a place named Vancouver, up north in Canada. Kitsilano Beach, I think, is where she might be. We didn't get too far there, we wanted to report our findings!" Kate interjected, joining her sister.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" I yelled.

"Come on!" Irina urged, holding open the double doors.

We booked it out the door.

* * *

Kate and Irina were leading us the entire way. Their eager exchange of glances got annoying because they started to squeal at some point. I rolled my eyes every time they did. They're such show-offs. I guess they can never really 'show off', Tanya's usually the shining star of the trio. Kate and Irina barely get noticed.

We were near Vancouver by now. Don't get me started on how we needed to dazzle the border guards, Tanya and her seductive powers strike again, in other words. Vancouver's an amazing place. The sun's basically set now, accenting the city lights. Our pale skins shimmered under the lights; it had gotten the attention of several people who passed by.

"She was talking to her parents, the last time we were here. Something about missing them and forgiveness." Irina informed us.

Silence fell among us. I knew what she was talking about.

"There's Kitsilano Beach." Irina pointed to a sandy beach near an opening of the Pacific Ocean. The beach spread in a half circle around the waters. There were logs placed along the beach and people were sitting on it.

We stopped in front of a big tree, in a grassy area near the sand. We scanned alongside the beach before spotting three individuals. They all looked out of place.

It was then when I noticed mahogany colored hair, gently blowing in the wind.

"She's there." Edward whispered, his eyes hopeful; averted on Bella.

I smiled.

* * *

Bella's POV

"It's been a couple of weeks since you've been with your friends, honey." My mom commented, stroking my hair.

We were on the beach and I was laying on my mom's lap as she played with my hair. Dad was sitting next to mom, with his arm wrapped around her. I smiled at them, admiring that their love has lasted so long.

"Yeah, it has." I agreed, watching the waves crash continuously.

"You should go back soon." My mom added.

I frowned. "You're getting sick of me, aren't you?" I replied, playfully.

"No, sweet pea." My mom shook her head, smiling. "Don't you miss them?"

I paused. "I do."

"Then why don't you go back?" She asked me, curiosity in her tone.

"Because I want to spend every last moment I have with you." I whispered.

My mom smiled at me sweetly and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I do too, honey, but you have a ceremony tonight. All of them miss you dearly, and they're looking all over the world for you." My mom informed me.

"The Centennial Ceremony, right." I acknowledged, nodding. "I do miss them, mom, but I miss you guys even more."

"Believe me honey, when I say we miss you too, but you're love is anxiously awaiting your return. He misses you very much, as much as the others. You can't neglect them." She told me, in her advice-giving tone.

I lid there mutely, refreshing my mother's words in my mind several times.

"You're not selfish for rejecting his proposal, Bells." My father said politely, and I winced as I remember handing Riley the engagement ring. "But it wasn't necessary either."

"I just felt like everything was going too fast." I sufficed, propping myself up next to my mom, who slung an arm around my waist.

"You love him. Love knows no time." My mother cooed, smiling up at my father.

She was beyond right. "I know."

"Then what are you waiting for, Bella?" My mother asked. "You don't need to hold back anymore."

I smiled up at my wise mother but I quickly frowned. "But I'll never get to see you again."

"Of course you will, honey, we're here as long as you need us." She reassured me, cuddling up next to my oblivious father.

I looked over my shoulder. I wasn't surprised to see my other family there. Jane was smiling at me, Felix and Aro looked relieved, Kate and Irina looked mildly proud, Tanya was shocked, Victoria and Riley were - to my surprise - holding hands and Edward...he stood there. I squinted as I realized he was holding something in his hand.

The engagement ring.

"Go, sweetie, the Centennial starts in an hour." My mom urged.

"I love you, mom and dad." I smiled at my parents.

"We love you too." They said in unison.

I walked towards my other family, giving one last glance behind my shoulder at my parents.

But they were gone.

* * *

"Ugh, Bella, your hair's a goddamn mess!" Jane swore, brushing out my unruly curls.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, it's been a long day."

"Try long _weeks_! When was the last time you groomed yourself?" She said, shaking her head.

I gave her a death glare in the mirror, and her eyes widened at my reaction.

"I was a little busy." I excused.

"Yeah, we can tell." She replied sarcastically.

She pulled my hair back into a half up half down style. My curls reached mid-back. She used probably a dozen of bobby pins to pin down my hair. Meanwhile, Tanya and Victoria were both working on my make-up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jane said, pushing away the foundation in Tanya's hands. "She doesn't need that. She's a demon, for lamp's sakes!"

"Lamp's sakes?" I repeated, looking at her foolishly.

"Shut up and stop moving!" She shrieked.

"Okay, okay! Gosh, don't get your panties in a bunch." I retorted.

As you can guess, the balance in this household has been restored. It seems like everything went back to normal the moment I got back. Edward greeted me back with welcomed arms and he was more than happy to see that I was back to my normal self.

I had to admit, my attitude and behavior may be a little selfish and hurtful, but wouldn't you be the same if you never got to say goodbye to your parents before they died? Wouldn't you feel the same if you realized that time where you said "Pick up some gummy bears!" when they told you they were going out with Rosalie were the last words they heard from you? I felt like shit.

"They're not in a bunch if I remembered to wear any..." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh god, Jane! For fuck's sake, keep that to yourself!" I heard Felix shout.

We all burst into giggles.

"And..." Jane whispered. "I think...I'm just about...done! Ta-da!" She said, pushing Victoria and Tanya out of the way.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

Jane had outdone herself for preparing me for the Centennial celebration. Who know fifteen minutes, a random dress from an unknown store and whatever cosmetics were at the bottom of Tanya's purse, could make you look beautiful? I certainly didn't.

Jane and the others were already prepared when they found me at the beach.

"We'll be summoned there in three minutes!" Victoria declared, clasping her hands together.

"Come on, let's go to the living room with the others. We don't want to be separated from them." Tanya said.

We left the master bedroom to join everyone else in the living room. As I made my way down the grand stair case, I glanced at Edward. He looked handsome in his tux. I was rather taken aback when I realized that they all dressed modernized for such an occasion.

"You look lovely." Edward whispered into my ear as he grabbed my hand.

I felt the engagement ring on my left hand, as if it weighed two thousand pounds.

"Thanks." I murmured back, wrapping my free arm around one of his.

"One minute!" Victoria squealed, bouncing up and down next to Riley. They definitely do make a great pair.

"Are you ready for your first Centennial, love?" Edward asked.

I looked up at my fiancé. His eyes bored into mine with mixed emotions; content, love, hope and faith. His hand tightened around mine as if it were a form of comfort. I squeezed back.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

**Review if possible! (:  
Go vote on the _2 NEW_ polls on my profile if you haven't already. Thank you! **


	40. The Results Are In

_Hi, everybody.  
So, I have another poll on my profile. I've gotten the three most wanted pairings that I have been told to write about.  
Please go on my profile to vote on it.  
If you aren't following my Twitter account (Its_Just_Cassy or ItsJustCassy), please do so soon.  
This story's coming to an end in the next chapter._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Please read and review.**

* * *

-Chapter 40-

Bella's POV

We were summoned into a large, wide open room with ceilings that seemed to be never-ending. The place was mainly gold and white; surprisingly not dark, like all the rooms I have visited every time I came down to this world.

All the Demons looked beautiful; even the less-appealing ones. Cocktail dresses, ball gowns, tuxedos, dress shirts, slacks, heels and leather shoes...it was all grand and fancy. The Centennial was almost like a ball.

Everyone was dancing to loud, blaring music. Edward warned me beforehand that these ceremonies are modernized depending on modern day trends. In the center of a back wall, which I presumed to be the front of the room, there were three stands. One was slightly elevated than the other and I assumed that is where the winners for each Demon category will be placed for recognition. Next to that, there was a golden throne. I guessed that the Dark Lord will be seated there.

"Damn! This party is awesome!" Jane shouted.

"You say that every century." Tanya rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip.

"Because every century is awesome!" Jane said, biting her lip and fist pumping. Jane turned my way. "Come on, Bella, dance!"

And I did, obediently. I was never much of a dancer, but this was fun and I didn't really care if I looked like a potato trying to balance itself on a tight rope - it was amusing.

After a few dozen minutes of dancing, the music died down and we all stopped dancing.

"May I have your attention, please!" The host - a short demon wearing a tux - announced. "I have in my hand, the winner for category number one; Minor Demons.

This Minor Demon is quite obedient, kind and has collected a very large amount of souls in their short amount of time. Their mentor has reported that they are reluctant for any new task and deserves this award for their hard work, service and obedience. Congratulations...Bree Tanner!"

A short, brown-haired demon in a white cocktail dress walked up on the stage, shock plastered on her face.

"Please stand on step number one, thank you." The short host told her. "You may redeem your prize whenever you please."

There was a short round of applause and a couple of wolf-like whistles before the host gathered our attention again for the next declaration.

"And for Category number two; Major Demons." The host said almost menacingly.

"You'll win this for sure." I nudged Jane in the back.

Jane shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't done anything significant to be recognized." She said, defeated.

"Come on, Jane. You totally have." Irina disagreed. "You've collected, what, how many souls in the last ninety-nine years?"

Jane smiled shyly. "One thousand three hundred and forty four (1344)."

"See! Plus you're kind, persuading and such a cutie!" I said, backing up Irina's statement.

"Plus, that's almost fourteen souls every year! It's so hard to persuade a human into keeping their deadlines below one year. But fourteen _every _year? That's like one every three weeks. A three week limit? That's amazing persuasion." Tanya interjected, coming into the conversation.

We turned our attention back to the short little host as he held up the envelop with the winner of the Major Demon of the century.

"And the winner is..."

I felt like there should've been a drum roll added into this part.

"Amelia Dela-Hart!" The host clapped spontaneously on stage. "This kind, soul-collector has set the new soul-collecting record for Major Demons! A whopping one thousand three hundred and forty three!"

I frowned at everyone around me. This had to be some mistake. Jane definitely deserves this award, there's no other compassionate Major Demon out there besides her.

"Hey!" A loud, booming voice interrupted the chorus of applause. "I demand a recount!"

I looked at Jane, who's eyes were wide as she scanned the crowd, wondering who demanded another recount.

In a far corner of the room, there stood a tall, bulky man who should have scared me the first time I encountered him, but didn't. He looked disappointed but determined.

Felix.

"Soul-collecting recount?" The host asked, baffled.

"Yes! I know for a fact that there's another Major who has gotten more souls collected than that!" Felix defended, winking towards Jane who was shocked beyond all means.

"Felix..." She whispered, her voice filled with gratitude but you can tell that she thought this was unnecessary.

"It seems there was a mistake in the counting of souls collected..." The host declared, embarrassed. He took the sheet of paper from between one of the re-counter's hands and harshly ripped it open.

"And the new winner is..." He paused. "Jane Volturi!"

I smiled widely and clapped for my best friend. She stood there, her mouth gaped open and her eyes wide.

"Go, Jane, go!" I said, shoving her up the stage.

She stumbled clumsily up the stage, shocked and in disbelief that she had just won. There was no doubt she was going to win. Nonetheless, Jane smiled widely at us.

"Last, but certainly not least, we have the category for Immortal Demons..." The host said. The way he said Immortal Demons made it sound like those very words are his fear.

There were hushed murmurs and whispers going about the crowd. Otherwise, everyone else was dead silent, their anticipation practically filling the air of the room. I smirked at all their terrified yet eager expressions.

Suddenly, the entire room went dark, as if the lights shut off. The crowd was silent and I felt myself being pulled closer towards Edward. He kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Do not fear me, my Demons." The familiar voice with no face declared. "For it is I, the Dark Lord...

I have come here to be a part of this Centennial Ceremony for the first time in millenniums. As most of you are aware, I only appear when I believe something of significance will occur.

And the upcoming announcement will be very significant."

The lights flickered on, unsteadily. And I was shocked to see a still, black mist-like figure hovering above one of the thrones on the stage. No one seemed to be at shock besides me and some Minor Demons. It wasn't a horrifying figure, but it was definitely intriguing, abnormal and creepy. The black mist had no face, but a voice instead.

The host cleared his throat, looking nervous and choked.

"The winner for the Immortal Demon category is..."

* * *

**Review if possible! (:  
Go vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already.  
**


	41. But wait! There's a twist!

Oh my god. I had the need to write like this.  
This is the **last **Demon's Embrace chapter. Besides the **Epilogue**.  
As a favor to me, will you **please **make an effort to reach **20 **reviews by the end?  
This is the _last _real chapter, guys.  
I honestly cannot believe I've made it this far. It has been an amazing time writing for you since (what, July, was it?)  
Thank you. Thank you to **all **of you.  
To all the reviewers.  
To all the readers.  
Thank _you. _  
**Read and review. Remember, 20 reviews, please (: *There WILL be an epilogue!*  
**In your review, please state whether you want the next FanFiction to be _all-human_ or if you still want the _vampires_.**  
*Important Messages at the bottom.  
**

* * *

-Chapter 41-

Bella's POV

_Previously...__  
_

_"The winner for the Immortal Demon category is..."_

The suspense was absolutely nerve-wracking. Every Demon in the entire room was nervous and scared. Although the Immortal Demons are dominant of all, I don't think that other Demons should fear us. We were all obligated to do the same thing - collect souls. The only difference is that Immortal Demons are at an advantage because they are quick-witted, fast learners and occasionally gifted.

The host's hands were shaking as he reached for the next envelop. He slowly sliced it open and trembled as he unfolded the letter. His eyes widened as he read the paper.

"Shocked, are we now?" The sarcastic voice of the Dark Lord echoed throughout the room.

I frowned, as well as everyone else. What is he talking about?

"But Dark Lord..." The host gasped, dropping the letter. It vanished and turned into a pit of ash before touching the surface of the ground. I clutched Edward's arm.

"I have decided there won't be a winner for the Immortal Demon category!" The Dark Lord announced, the black mist rising from the seat and drifted above the crowd, expanding in length and width.

"But father, it is a tradition!" Victoria explained, clearly taken aback.

"Of course it is, dear Victoria. I had something different planned." He said in return.

There was silence before he continued. During this silence, a million possibilities ran through my mind as I wondered what in the world this Dark Lord was up to. Whatever it was, it must have been so important that he didn't even tell his daughter nor the council.

"I have decided to resign as Dark Lord. And I will give my position to the descendant of the Latin Script."

I stopped breathing. The Latin Script. The Latin Script has been performed on me.

All eyes darted towards me. I remained as sullen as possible, but knowing that the descendant of the Latin Script was me, it was pretty hard to do.

"Isabella Swan..." The Dark Lord called my name tauntingly. "You are the next Dark Leader."

* * *

After the Centennial Ceremony was over, we were all sent back to our original destinations. Aro, Felix, Jane, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Victoria, Riley, Edward and I were sent back to the mansion. The Dark Lord told me that my position will be put into action the next time I voluntarily teleport myself in the other world.

To be completely honest, I had no idea what I was supposed to do but the Dark Lord told me everything I do will be out of instinct and thoughts; that my responsibility was to keep order between the worlds. I have to be persuasive and controlling. He will mentor me, he promised.

We all gathered in the living room. I plopped on the couch, still overwhelmed by my soon-to-be position. Everyone looked surprised and eager every time they glanced towards me. I smiled back politely.

"Congratulations to Jane for winning the Major Demon award!" Victoria joyfully clapped. "You can redeem your award whenever you please."

"Thanks!" Jane replied, smiling widely.

"A big congratulations to our new Dark Leader!" Victoria announced.

I smiled. "This is all so overwhelming." I admitted.

"I bet, don't worry though, we're all here to lend a hand. It's not like we can say no to our Leader." Victoria reassured me, winking.

There was a moment of silence. I noticed Victoria, Jane and Edward exchange glances. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at them.

"We have another surprise for you..." Victoria began to say, slowly.

"But you need to be blindfolded!" Jane interjected.

"Blind folded?" I looked at them, incredulously.

"There's no time to waste. Let's go!" Jane said, getting up and eagerly tugging at my arm.

"What's the surprise?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Now, if I tell you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?" She queried.

"I guess not." I sighed.

"Now sit down...and let the magic begin."

* * *

Jane's POV

I tried very hard not to spoil Bella's surprise. She will surely be shocked - but happy - once she finds out what we have planned. I was grateful that we had applied all this make-up to Bella before the Centennial Ceremony because I couldn't re-apply it if we blindfolded her. And if we take off the blindfold, then everything will be ruined.

I took the blindfold from atop of the desk and put it around Bella's eyes, tying a neat bow at the back of her head.

This was when Tanya, Kate, Irina and Victoria came in. Tanya and Kate were going to do her hair with my instructions. Victoria and Irina are going to dress her up and put on the accessories.

"Bella, could you get up for a moment? We have to change your clothes." Victoria said, helping Bella stand up.

Swiftly, she got the flow-y, white wedding dress I had custom made whenever my day came, but I was more than willing to give it to Bella. I knew it would compliment her perfectly!

"No, Tanya, you have to curl that part. Work carefully around the blindfold." I instructed her, prying my eyes away from the dress.

"Gotcha." Tanya nodded, grabbing the curling iron and clamping it on Bella's hair.

I averted my eyes towards Irina. "Irina, get the necklace and the pearl earrings."

"Sure thing, boss." She teasingly winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

Everything was going underway perfectly.

I really hope the guys are helping Edward prepare.

* * *

Bella's POV

"I've been sitting in this chair for so long now, are you done yet?" I asked, impatiently.

Throughout the past hour, I tried to think of what the hell they're planning for me. But no one dropped any hints, clues or gave it away. It was frustrating because I hate surprises but I was still grateful that they have something planned for me.

"We are..." I heard someone unclasp the curling iron from my hair. "just about..." Whoever it was pinned my hair up with two more bobby pins. "done!" Then I heard someone clapping.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" I inquired, reaching back to untie it.

"No!" They all urgently shouted at once.

"Okay, okay." I said.

"And...get up, please." Jane instructed me.

It was then when I noticed that I was wearing heels. I was never one to like heels, not to mention, wear them, but I could decently walk in them; a congratulatory trait for someone as clumsy as I am (even for a demon).

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Jane promised.

* * *

Jane told me that we were going to transport to our destination; I don't know why, but I had a feeling that this surprise was a big one.

Everyone was silent once we arrived. The air was cool, the wind was slow and I could hear water crashing loudly in the background. A salty water scent wafted in the air. We are at a beach?

Jane led me to where I was supposed to stand and she told me to stay put. Someone locked arms with me at some point, by the smell of their scent, it was Felix, I presumed.

"Take your places!" A hush whisper announced.

"Bella!" Jane whispered into my ear, I nearly jumped at her sudden closeness. "I'm going to take your blindfold off now."

I nodded.

Jane pulled my blindfold off, and dropped it to the ground. My eyes widened as I realized what was going on.

I was standing on a white, silk-like pathway which reached all the way to the white arc with red and white flowers. There were rows of pews on either side of me, packed with people I recognized. Red flower petals were spread everywhere.

The waves were ten meters away from the arc, making a great background for the entire scene. Luckily, the blue waves weren't too big and they weren't to small.

I looked behind me to see Tanya, Kate, Irina, Victoria and Jane being escorted by men. And finally, I looked up back to the white arc and saw the love of my life, standing there, in a tux.

I was getting married.

On cue, the wedding march started to play. Felix escorted me ever so slowly to the arc, and I couldn't help but smile the entire way.

When we made it, I stared into my love's eyes and he stared back, smiling at me uncontrollably.

Riley was standing there, with a book in his hands.

"Well, isn't this something?" Riley winked at me, I grinned at him.

There was a pause before he continued to talk.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, promise to love and cherish Edward Masen for better or for worst? For rich or poor? For sickness and health?" Riley asked, his eyes hopeful and content.

I looked up into the red eyes of my love. "I do.

"Do you, Edward Masen, promise to love Isabella Swan for better of for worst? For rich or poor? For sickness and health?" Riley inquired, smiling at us.

"I do." Edward promised.

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take thee, Edward Masen, to become your lawfully wedded husband?" He queried, glancing at me questioningly.

"I do." I smiled.

"And do you, Edward Masen, take thee, Isabella Swan, to become your lawfully wedded wife?" He inquired.

"I do." Edward replied.

"Then I pronounce you...husband and wife!" Riley declared.

There was a chorus of applause, whistles and at the front. All the women were crying.

"You may now kiss the bride!" He said.

Even in heels, I couldn't reach Edward. I went on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his, followed by a hug.

This was the happiest moment of my life. I'm the new Leader, married with a new family that will love and cherish me - something I've never had before. As Edward tightened his arms around me, I realized how lucky I really am to have someone as special as him in my life. Who knew that a demon I summoned will become my husband?

I smiled as I breathed in his scent.

I could happily stay like this, in my Demon's Embrace, forever.

* * *

Please review if possible! (: **20** reviews, guys.**  
****On my profile, there is a poll for the top 3 pairings. Please vote.  
In your review, please state whether you want the fanfiction to be _all-human_ or if you still want the _vampires_.  
**If you haven't already, please FOLLOW ME as an AUTHOR. You'll get updates on all my stories/new posts. Thanks!


	42. Epilogue - Finale

-Epilogue-

_Bella's Journal Entry; September 31st_

_It has been nine months since the Centennial celebration. That celebration was shocking. Honestly, who would have thought that I'd be chosen as Dark Leader? Certainly not me. With the minimum knowledge and skills that I had, why would the Dark Lord have chosen me? But his reasoning was rash. The descendant of the Latin Script would be the one chosen. That, I understood._

_I've taken up that job as Dark Leader. The Dark Lord has kept his promised and is currently training me, sharing his knowledge and secrets of all worlds. It is quite fascinating, I must add. I do believe my knowledge and maturity have risen since then._

_It has also been nine months since my wedding. The wedding was not planned by me, but I appreciated it, nonetheless. It was exactly what I hoped for. Jane did not disappoint and everyone else was just so reluctant and happy that it lifted my mood._

_The reason I am writing this journal, is because if I ever get carried away in my authority, get angry at any one of my family members, or just forget who I am, I have something to go back to. I know that when I read this, I will remember how happy I was, how content and at peace I felt while writing this. It will surely help me in the near future._

_This past year have been a roller coaster of emotions, pain and glory. I would have never thought that I would have married a demon, become one and then become ruler of the demon world. It seemed so unlikely that all of this could happen to me, but they did._

_I'll never forget my parents._

_I'll never forget Rosalie._

_I'll never forget those memories I faintly remember as a human._

_In all honestly, I have felt like I had matured. I most certainly am not the same person I was more than a year ago. I was no longer introverted, shy, quiet and discrete. I was much more different now; courageous, brave, quick-witted and open-minded._

_Over a year ago, I summoned a demon, asking him for a wish. A wish to get a friend - someone who can comfort me, support me and be there for me._

_And I got that wish. I have that exact person. I have that person who was made for me, who cares for me and who loves me. I have found that person who will listen to me talk endlessly without getting tired, becoming critical or cut me off. I have found that person who will stick by my side no matter how ridiculous my opinion is._

_And his name is Edward._

_I'll forever be thankful that he came into my life._

_My Demon._


End file.
